


Crowbirb Babysnark's Emotional Destroying Journey - To Take on a Shiny-Shiplocke Like No One Ever Did

by SunshineBabyCrow



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Nuzlocke, Other, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Y - Freeform, Shiny-Shiplocke, also it turned out gayer than I intended, contains strong words bc why the fuck not, damn you Sycamore stop being hot, the completely stupid idea of pairing Pokemon named after chars I ship bc feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow/pseuds/SunshineBabyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Crowbirb Babysnark woke up (fairly late, it was almost 10PM, didn’t he have school?) he didn’t know what would await him; nor did he imagine the hardships he’d have to face on a journey none of the other trainers ever took. Maybe because no one was masochistic enough to collect all sorts of shiny Pokémon before, just to have them carry feels-inducing names and then pair them up in a challenge where they would die when defeated by another Pokémon."</p><p>As the title suggests this is a prose version (fiction elements added) of Crowbirb Babysnark's special Nuzlocke adventures. Beware of snarky comments, sarcasm and bad puns.</p><p>"It's like Titanic - when all people are eaten alive by zombies and Rose is a dude" (Quote by Yuriko - thanks, friend xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2/22  9:50 PM Pun Master Mum

**Author's Note:**

> This special version of a "Wedlocke" is played with shiny Pokémon only, paired up in fandom ships. I'm using my Pokémon Y cartridge. It started on February 21st.  
> What a Nuzlocke is: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nuzlocke_Challenge
> 
> I'll try linking pictures to the characters the names will be referring to at the end of each chapter. In case you're not in those fandoms and don't know them.

When Crowbirb Babysnark woke up (fairly late, it was almost 10PM, didn’t he have school?) he didn’t know what would await him; nor did he imagine the hardships he’d have to face on a journey none of the other trainers ever took. Maybe because no one was masochistic enough to collect all sorts of shiny Pokémon before, just to have them carry feels-inducing names and then pair them up in a challenge where they would die when defeated by another Pokémon.

As usual he confused his pyjamas with the normal basic clothes he wore, because, to be honest, there wasn’t even much difference between a blue pyjama and a blue training jacket, so his mother had to send him upstairs again to change. All those hardships aside and he was ready!

... to go outside and being held up by his obnoxious neighbours Shauna and Serena. Seriously, these girls never shut their pie hole, especially not Shauna; who also had to let him in on the fact that she didn’t understand why he was chosen by Professor Sycamore to receive a Pokédex and a Pokémon, since he only moved to Kalos last week.  
Well, excuse me, princess, sorry for not being born in a fancy region related to France, but in a region resembling a Japanese prefecture. 

Not that he cared much, but since they had to give him his starter – which would immediately go to his Deposit Box at the Pokémon Center, once he was able to visit one – Crowbirb needed to get along with them. At this time, he was still unaware that Professor Sycamore had something different in mind when it came to his journey.  
The boy sat through an incredibly tiring introduction session where the others (Shauna was loudest, of course) argued about a trendy nickname to give him, until they finally thought of the possibility to ask the man himself for his opinion. Not the brightest bunch of people, but sure, they had good intentions.  
Lo and behold! Feast your eyes on the incredible “Crow-sensei”, upcoming emotional wreck!

A quick look on his ID number told Crowbirb he would pick Chespin, a cute looking little thing that he would have loved to keep – if only it were shiny. Since he wasn’t the best at making decisions (to put it nicely), his mother told him to choose his starter by the last digit.  
03351 – could as well have been a staff number (technically speaking it was, because all those kids secretly did illicit work for the Professor; who neither paid them, nor granted them any health insurance on their journey). This time it told him to choose the grass starter. 

“Listen here, son,” his mother had said. “1-3 and you’ll take the grass starter, 4-6 will be the fiery one and 7-9 the water type, got that? Easy as can be.”  
His mother was full of wisdom.

So, after what felt like 2 hours, their “little” chat finally ended, Trevor and Tierno buzzed off as fast as their way too tiny legs could carry them, but Serena urged Crowbirb to deliver the letter they had given him to his mother first.  
Holy Jesus on a bicycle, he’d almost forgotten about that!  
With a big smile on his face, because he had endured the whole talking part, Crowbirb headed out for Vaniville Town, not without being held back by Shauna again. She wanted to fight. 

Really? Now?  
_Good grief, girl, you have a frog and I have a... well, I don’t know what this actually is, but it’s a grass type. Please, didn’t you learn anything before starting this?_ Crowbirb thought annoyed. On the other hand, you never knew what could happen in a battle. Maybe this little frog was badass enough to turn the tables. 

Kind of excited, Crowbirb sent out his Chespin, which he had nicknamed _Bolin_ – because he was the biggest freaking nerd (in a positive way, mind you) and decided to name all his Pokémon after his favourite characters from various anime and manga. Chespin was green, he looked impish – the name came to him like it was sent by the Gods. 

Not knowing that this was the first and last time he’d be able to fight with _Bolin_ as his team member, Crowbirb ordered him to whip that frog, which he did superbly. He felt sorry for Froakie (first of all, because she didn’t even get a nickname), but he also wanted to start his journey as fast as possible; and to do that, he had to get this damned letter to his mum, asap.  
(Well, and the money he grabbed from Shauna after winning sure didn’t hurt either.)

Back at home, Crowbirb couldn’t blink as fast as his mother was ambushing him at the door, stating the absolute obvious. Yes, he had a Poké Ball and yes, that meant he got a starter with the other kids from his neighbourhood (what a surprise!) – And yes, a letter addressed to her.  
Or was it?  
It didn’t help that his mum thought Professor Sycamore had written her a love letter (why in the world would he anyways?); or that she swooned over his “lovely handwriting”, because the request he made sounded anything but lovely.

“A...a WHAT? What’s a Nuzlocke? Isn’t that some kind of cake or something?”

“No, son, what you mean is a ‘Nusszopf’ – and that’s not what this is. It means, this Sycamore dude wants you to go on a specifically challenging journey. He says, you’ll get one shiny Pokémon per route in exchange for the Pokémon you’ve caught there. And you have to pair them up too. Name and pair them as you wish, but keep in mind only one couple is allowed to fight in each battle.”

“Are you sure, this dude is fit to be a professor? He sounds pretty savage. And how am I supposed to remember all of this during this whole trip?”

“Ah, no worries!” his mother slapped him on the back; so hard that he had to grasp for air. “I’m pretty sure, you can master this task. You’re not a Babysnark for nothing!”

She could talk big, as a retired, well-known Pokémon racer with a big fat Rhyhorn in her garden and a house to her name. He was just at the beginning of a painful journey. More so, because he had to actually leave Bolin behind for not being shiny. Poor, little _Bolin_.  
What good would it do to send only him on such an outrageous mission? It was even more unsettling that his mother didn’t seem to care jack squad about her son following the orders of some shady professor one of them had actually met before. 

“Well then, Crowbirb, this is your time to shine!”  
“Mum...”  
“Pardon me for that pun, I couldn’t help myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin  
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/p__/images/4/40/Bolin_profiel.png/revision/latest?cb=20141120191757&path-prefix=protagonist


	2. 11:30 PM Those Kids Need to Chill

Outside he almost burst into tears when tardy ol’ Rhyhorn came to see him off. What a loyal Pokémon. With its nose, Rhyhorn bowled the little bright coloured ball to his feet, as if it wanted Crowbirb to take the favourite toy with him as a lucky charm. Unfortunately Crowbirb hadn’t learned about the magical storing abilities of his bag yet, so he reluctantly shook his head and patted his old friend on the head.  
“Sorry, buddy. I’ll play with you loads when I’m back, okay?”

Right as he was about to leave for real, his mum came running after him.  
“Crowbirb! I forgot to tell you. Once you have obtained your first few shiny Pokémon, you’ll have to Wonder Trade the once you’ve caught away.” 

“What for? I can keep them in the box, I won’t use them! I swear!”  
“I’m sorry, but those are the rules written in this letter.” 

“No wonder this dude’s called Sycamore. He’s sick, alright.” Crowbirb frowned and turned his back.  
He certainly had imagined his journey to be different. Less ominous and definitely without all these... restrictions. Plus, he didn’t even grasp the whole concept of it yet.  
_Might as well enjoy the time I have left with you an make the best out of it, huh?_ Crowbirb thought, gently stroking the Poké Ball on his belt. 

Not that he wasn’t excited about going out there, but he wasn’t sure what to think of this whole thing. A team full of shinies sounded promising and flashy nonetheless.  
Crowbirb made his way back to Aquacorde Town to find that Shauna and Serena had already left without him – thank God. What he had just learned about his “mission” didn’t exactly put him in the mood to listen to their endless chitchat. 

This little sleepy town actually looked pretty nice at night-time with all the lamps throwing their light upon the cute little stone bridge leading over the river. Still, his heart felt heavy with the thought of giving his friend away. A man in his mid-thirties, wearing a hiking outfit (there were no mountains at all, but why not) tried to hold him back as Crowbirb wanted to cross the bridge. Not again... as if the old drunk man on the streets in Kanto wasn’t enough already. 

He spaced out, pretending to listen to this man rambling about how wild Pokémon would suddenly attack him in random patches of grass.  
_Just go to your happy place... think of food. Huge plates of sushi or barbeque._ Almost drooling, Crowbirb bumped into Shauna on Route 2, not looking where he went (once this kid thinks about food, the world ceases to exist). 

“Oh, there you are, Crow-sensei!” Shauna yelled, once she noticed it was him almost crushing her back. “Come on now, watch how Serena catches a Pokémon! In a Poké Ball! Isn’t this the best thing ever!?” The longer she spoke, the more excited Shauna got, until he was afraid she’d set herself on fire with all her blazing passion.

 _Whoa, please calm down,_ this girl was energized for a whole army and would probably fall down a cliff laughing.  
So, there he stood, surrounded by these girls – one acting like catching a Scatterbug was humanity’s greatest achievement while the other one kept asking the world’s dumbest questions. “Is Scatterbug in that Poké Ball now!?” 

Crowbirb rolled his eyes as he dove into a patch of grass himself. Whatever the case, he still had to catch the first encounter on every route to send that poor soul off as well. At least _Bolin_ wasn’t the only one hit by this fate.  
Of course, the initial thing jumping at him was another Scatterbug which he named _Rei_ after the Rei from the “Love Stage” manga (yep, our hero enjoys his occasional yaoi and BL, now judge him. He’s still fabulous as hell).

Before Crowbirb could even protest, a youngster yelled at him to have a battle with his Zigzagoon, because he supposedly looked him in the eye. It growled the living shit out of _Rei_ until the poor bug probably wanted to scream himself, but eventually he took the racoon-like creature down.  
_Buddy, if you wanna be the very best, you seriously need to stop just growling at others and expect them to drop dead. It’s annoying at best, rather than effective._ Crowbirb stayed silent as usual, just blowing off steam by thinking aggressively.

Just because you thought someone was stupid, you didn’t need to tell them come hell or high water. Unless they were asking you to give them your honest opinion. There was no way this youngster would appreciate his advice, he seemed more likely willing to murder him with his gaze.  
Plus the fact that Crowbirb’s real journey hadn’t even begun yet, so who was he to tell some random kid how to handle his Pokémon?

Off to Santalune Forest then!  
Which would have been a beautiful, relaxing walk if it weren’t for Shauna following him like a hyperactive dog prone to please its master. The only thing adding to the abstruseness would her actually waggling her tail (if she had one – you never knew with this girl).  
The only positive thing was her healing his Pokémon, although he, for some reason, skipped a few kids looking like trainers, by sneaking around them. It was a mystery to Crowbirb why they would stand in one place the whole day, occasionally turning left and right when hearing a person nearby. Didn’t they have school right now? Or some club activities? Basically the same things he should be doing as well.

Another trainer surprised him, this time sending out a Pikachu that also growled as if its life depended on it.  
_Note to self: bring earplugs for you and your future teammates or you’ll be deaf before you’ll even obtain the first badge._ Almost amused by his snarky train of thoughts Crowbirb smiled and called back his freshly caught Weedle with the fitting name _Karma_. Both, because karma kicks you in the ass and it stings like crazy, and the red-haired guy from “Assassination Classroom” who literally would whip your ass, all while wearing his smile purely made of venom. 

The others joined Shauna and him as they were about to leave the forest, acting like it had been 100 years since the last time they saw each other. Those kids needed to chill.  
It was by then that Crowbirb finally got hold of something useful, even though he first thought it was just senseless garbage. Who in their right mind would name something “Adventure Rules” and expect others to take it seriously?  
He was about to put it away without so much as looking at it, but while Tierno and Trevor got all excited about finishing the Pokédex or learning the world’s most amazing dance moves, Shauna leaned towards him, way closer than he was comfortable with.

“Uh, Shauna,” Crowbirb whispered, so the others wouldn’t notice them standing like this. They would make fun of them acting all “lovey-dovey” for sure (he almost gagged thinking of it). “We’ve talked about this. Personal space.”

She looked at him as if he’d asked her what the meaning of life was and chuckled. “Oh, sorry, I just wanted to take a look at your ‘Adventure Rules’, they look different from ours.”  
Comparing the book covers and insides, Crowbirb noticed she was right. The handwriting seemed familiar, he had seen it before. Fine, almost too neat to be real. That Sycamore guy again. So, apparently he must have written a special version to instruct little Crowbirb on his mission.  
“About fucking time.”

“What did you say?” He had totally forgotten about Shauna still standing within earshot, looking over his shoulder. The girl made the same silly movements she had done after losing to him for the first time. Overly shocked and wound up. 

“I... just complimented the handwriting,” Crowbirb quickly replied. It wasn’t even a lie. This professor – as shady as he seemed with his strange letter and those “Adventure Rules” (that weren’t even actual rules for the others, just some tips and guidelines) – had something about him, making Crowbirb kind of curious.  
Apparently the professor was even moderately famous, though Crowbirb hadn’t heard of him before in the region he came from. In his area Professor Oak was the undeniable pimp of Pokémon. 

The boy decided to catch the fourth Pokémon (a Bidoof he named _Okuda_ ), then head to the Center, read those instructions on whatever a Nuzlocke was and what this Sycamore dude had in store for him, before kipping. Getting some rest felt like the best idea at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei  
> http://lovestage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_na9kjc4KGw1rhi61mo1_500.png
> 
> Karma  
> http://fuyuyuu.tumblr.com/post/112310857880/day-dkarma-akabane-in-assassination-classroom
> 
> Okuda  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/assassinationclassroom/images/a/a2/OVAManamiOkuda.png/revision/latest?cb=20140108074103


	3. 22/2 - 6:50 AM  These Ships Are Made For Sailing

It wasn’t completely dawning yet, but Crowbirb couldn’t sleep anyway. Since he had reached the first Pokémon Center, the rules of the so-called Nuzlocke demanded from him to Wonder Trade away the Pokémon he caught yesterday. Including _Bolin_. It almost broke his heart how this little critter looked at him with trusting eyes. Whoever had invented this thing surely loved to see himself and others suffer (no offense though, you’re awesome).

He had tossed and turned on the camp bed the Centers provided for travelling folks until he gave up and got dressed. Last night’s events went wild in his head. How awesome it felt to send out his own Pokémon, the thrill of catching only one encounter per area with no second chance.  
Admittedly, this part got him really excited every time which made it hard to refuse taking on the whole challenge. It was either go big or go home – and who wanted to sit at home when there were deadly animal-like creatures waiting to be discovered? 

If he made it through this, no one could deny Crowbirb Babysnark the title of “the very best like no one ever was”. The only question was how much emotional damage he’d take during the trip. Probably a lot.  
By moral standards it certainly wasn’t okay to randomly give away the first friend you made on a journey, especially not if they trusted in your decisions. Was he guilty for doing this, even though he just followed a third party’s orders? Certainly so, and everything inside him demurred at actually sending away _Bolin_ ; but only keeping him would be as hypocritical as pretending to not be excited about this challenge.

“Well, I guess I’ll know what kind of person I am after I’ve finished this,” Crowbirb murmured to himself, clenching his fist.  
He positioned the four capsules on a table, then summoned all of them to take a last look and say goodbye. Crowbirb was actually pretty timid, borderline coward, but this needed to be done.  
It wasn’t fair that he could choose between keeping and releasing the Pokémon he traded for his own. On the other hand, there was no use in whining. He couldn't use them one way or another.  
They stood before him, trusting eyes, bright little faces, awaiting something good to happen. _Not today, I’m afraid,_ Crowbirb thought resentfully. 

“Uh... you guys, it was really cool meeting you and junk... but there comes a time in every person’s life when they have to get away from home to stupidly bolt in an unknown adventure. You know, for example being forced to cruelly abandon innocent little critters to get some flashy ones...”  
What the hell was he even saying? Speaking under emotional pressure had never been his strong point. He still remembered all the presentations at school (the time he actually attended one) with a certain amount of dread. 

Considering this, Crowbirb decided to completely ditch all the talking and instead just petted all of them extensively before sending them back into their Poké Balls.  
The one time he tried to be a decent human being... and he failed miserably at it. All the more room to grow then. 

RULE 2.1  
_Before Wonder trading your Pokémon, you have to choose a number with a random generator, so I can send you a pair of shinies. Don’t forget, you need an even number every time a new couple is to join your party. Hopefully, you won’t need any more than three in total._

2.2  
_Minimum for the first two pairs is 1, maximum is 6._

Thankfully, for whatever reason, the device was already included in Crowbirb’s Pokédex. All he needed to do was typing in 1 and 6 into the designated slots, hitting “OK” and wait.  
The device probably sent the data directly to the ones responsible, so Crowbirb didn’t even bother to specifically write a message.  
Since he had already caught four different Pokémon, he went through another round of generating numbers that meant nothing to him. 1 and 2 – very corny. 

It wasn’t of any use to stall time, he had to trade these four away, might as well make it quick.  
_Bolin_ was last, not the smartest way of handling it, but Crowbirb secretly hoped for a message telling him he didn’t need to do the whole shebang after all. None such message ever arrived, this was it, final decision. What a ruthless professor.  
He got a Lairon, Wurmple, Heracross and a Zigzagoon in return which he decided to keep in one of the boxes.

When he booted the computer to deposit his freshly obtained (and more of a decoration than actually useful) Pokémon, Crowbirb noticed four new ones that definitely hadn’t been there before.  
The first pair – undoubtedly from the generated number 1 – consisted of a level 1 Riolu and a Litwick equally “aged”. He scrolled down to take a look at the second couple and couldn’t refrain from chuckling. A level 7 Zigzagoon accompanied by a baby Froakie. So he’d use a little racoon after all.  
All of them shiny, just as that Sycamore guy had written in his ominous rules.

With his heart still heavy, he could not help but feel excited regardless. Whatever hardships might occur, Crowbirb confidently thought he could take them on. With these little guys.  
Even though he was given a free hand in how to pair them up, the way they were now seemed right to him. Riolu looked determined to pick every fight on the planet, a fierce expression, strong-willed, kind of a fragile air at the same time.  
“I think, you’d make a great _Urie_. What do you say, huh?”

That meant Litwick was destined to be named _Shirazu_ , since Crowbirb had decided to make this Wedlocke thing into a Shiplocke instead, using actual fandom ships. As crazy as this whole thing already was, nothing would add more potential for an emotional wrecking experience than ships.  
And if Crowbirb recalled correctly, shiny Litwick’s blue flame turned orange once he evolved into a Chandelure; same colour as his namesake Shirazu’s carrot-coloured magnificent head of hair. His nature even fitted perfectly – a sassy candle; why the fuck not?

Now as for the other two, shiny Zigzagoon had a caramel to dark honey-coloured fur, and those big eyes made Crowbirb almost swoon like an idiot. An overall chipper, adorable thing, perfect _Nagisa_ in his opinion; which left him with the opportunity to call the frog _Rei_.  
Oh, the irony!

 _Rei_ lit the beacon of hope for all the Reis out there – be them male, female, trans, agender, fluid or whatever they desired.  
By naming them, Crowbirb immediately felt closer to his new companions. Hopefully he’d be worthy of earning and deserving there trust this time. It was his chance to make up for blindly following the professor’s rules, and maybe even to ease his consciousness a tiny bit.

The rules allowed him to use a higher levelled Pokémon to train the youngest among them, but he wanted to give these guys the opportunity to prove themselves and their will to fight.  
Without all the others tailing him, Santalune Forest appealed a lot more like a magical place to him (not to mention his strange feeling of hearing different music wherever he went). Meanwhile the sun had risen; rays of light seemed to dance between the leaves.  
Crowbirb felt confident that this was the right place to truly start his journey, taking the first steps as a team.

It certainly wouldn’t be easy for _Urie_ and _Shirazu_ , given that both of them obviously hatched freshly from the egg. Plus he was only permitted to switch among each pair. Once a battle started, the leading couple had to either defeat whatever amount of Pokémon was thrown at them or be defeated and die.  
Not exactly what one called unproblematic, but he’d make it work. _Shirazu_ with his fire type had a good advantage over the bugs in this forest after all. 

For a while the training went well enough, albeit it being exhausting for all parties (mostly mentally for Crowbirb as he was constantly on edge), until they came across a level 4 Pansear that almost killed _Urie_ with one single Scratch of doom.  
The young trainer almost got a heart attack when his companion’s HP nearly dropped to zero; without thinking he switched to _Shirazu_ , totally oblivious of the fact that he was just level 2. When he realized the situation, it was too late, little sassy candle-boy already faced this hilarious monkey.  
Thank Arceus _Shirazu_ also was a ghost type besides being a fire Pokémon which saved both his ass and Crowbirb’s wrecked nerves.

 _I have to be more careful,_ he told himself, angry about his inapt way of handling the training. As annoying as Shauna may have been following him earlier, she sure came in handy healing his Pokémon. Instead he had to go all the way back to Santalune City to let them be fixed by Nurse Joy. Past two trainers he still hadn’t fought against; making it a steeplechase, beside the fact that it must have looked ludicrous – him sneaking back and forth through remote patches of grass, just to avoid two tiny little preschoolers.

Needles to say it was only a matter of time until Crowbirb let down his guard running into the female preschooler on his way back to the Center. His mind instantly began to spin its wheels trying to figure out what to do now. For some reason he couldn’t say “no” to a battle – once they had spotted him, it was as if someone forced him to stay and fight.  
To even top it all, the girl named Ella sent out a Pichu to compete with _Rei_.  
_Darn my luck. This damn thing could fry my frog with the tiniest electrical attack it has._ No doubt, he was in trouble.

 _Nagisa_ was a better match up for that mouse, but he was injured and exhausted from training, because they were just on their way to go and heal up. On the other hand, _Rei_ would be dead for sure.  
Crowbirb called _Rei_ back to switch _Nagisa_ in, crossing his fingers nothing bad would happen. Fortunately Pichu used Charm, kind of a free ball for Crowbirb. He quickly used a Potion on his companion, and then told him to Tackle with all his might.  
Meanwhile Pichu seemed to either fancy his racoon or preschooler Ella didn’t know her Pokémon could use another attack, because they charmed and charmed and charmed. Each time lowering _Nagisa’s_ attack, delaying the battle.

Until _Nagisa_ seemed to be sick of a stranger’s attempts to charm him (who needed a stranger when you had Rei?) and just owned that mouse with a critical hit. Crowbirb felt as if it was inappropriate to appear too overjoyed, giving that he faced a kid much younger than himself. But he couldn’t help smiling as he walked away to the Pokémon Center.  
Not only did _Nagisa_ rule this battle, they also both earned a ton of experience. 

With brand new confidence, Crowbirb decided to take on the other trainers, too. They had all sorts of Pokémon – Weedle, Caterpie, Azurill and a Bunnelby that spammed the same move so many times, he yelled “stop leering at my candle!” at the other trainer.  
_Nagisa_ developed into a critical hit monster during the fight against schoolboy Brighton who sent out the three elementary monkeys.  
All in all his team proved their strength big time, even though Crowbirb suffered from various shocks all the time whenever one of them got close to being defeated. 

Still Crowbirb needed to decide which team he would use against the first Gym Leader. Viola was said to have bug type Pokémon in her gym; not particularly frightening under normal circumstances. But Crowbirb knew they evolved fast, so probably she’d have either a second stage or a fully evolved Pokémon among her team. Whilst his level cap was set on 12 – not one member of his own team evolved that early.  
_Urie_ might have if the bond between them would have already been strong enough. He understood why it wasn’t. You couldn’t expect a freshly hatched baby that was sent away to a stranger and then forced to fight for its life to instantly trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current team: 
> 
> Urie  
> http://noeq.deviantart.com/art/attention-kuki-urie-x-reader-509574832
> 
> Shirazu  
> http://i.ntere.st/a/203714744/p
> 
> Nagisa  
> http://giphy.com/search/hazuka-nagisa
> 
> Rei (this time for real!)  
> http://www.entravity.com/free-episode-4-how-2-swim/


	4. 7:40 AM Bitch, I'm Ballin'

The cities in Kalos looked completely different from those he was used to see in Kanto. More artsy and less like they were copied out of a book about projective geometry. Each of the houses was decorated or had at least one window box with different plants. The smell varied from lovely to “please compensate my nose for making it endure this” – still Crowbirb admired the dwellers of this town for maintaining such a beautiful urban image.  
He particularly fancied the pavements and streets with their stone patterns. They screamed at him to buy some roller skates. Dashing over these stones sure would make some satisfying sounds. 

However, it was time to face Viola. In trying to avoid the decision which team he’d have to send to a death match and the gym itself, Crowbirb wandered around town, breaking into all the houses. Though he wondered if it actually could be called breaking in when all the doors were unlocked. Trespassing at best. And the people seemed to not give a single fuck about it anyway. Some of them even presented him with stuff.  
_Just like back in Kanto..._ he thought blissfully.

Some things never changed. Like his underwear, because his mother had packed another training jacket but no spare undies. Not even the “boutique” sold them; they only had about 5 different hats and a gazillion buttons. 

He also discovered that there were two Cafés in town. For some reason, however, none of them had an entrance door, and he even found a Potion stuck inside one of the flower boxes hanging on the outside windows. “What the actual...”  
It didn’t help that he was almost run over by a skater named Rinka who also wanted to fight in exchange for a pair of rollerblades. _Well, as long as she isn’t try to sell herself, I guess it’s fine. I wanted to have a pair of roller skates anyway,_ he thought rubbing his hands.  
ReiGisa (ah, those ship names give me so much joy), now strong enough on their own, handled Rinka and her gang without any problems. 

Slowly but surely another problem started showing up. Pokémon you got from someone else grew way faster, so Crowbirb’s team got closer to the level cap sooner than he intended. There was yet a gym to conquer, Viola and her vicious bugs waiting for him in the back.  
No matter from what angle, _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ made the better setup, even though his sassy candle wasn’t exactly known for his physical strength. Let alone him being so darn slow, it was almost criminal.  
Crowbirb also learned that he wasn’t able to leave town other than going back to where he came from. Route 4 was blocked by a woman who didn’t deem it necessary to introduce herself properly other than claiming she was Viola’s sister. 

“That’s cool and all, but why won’t you let me journey on? What is with you people in Kalos?” 

She simply grinned at him, repeating the same lines over and over.  
“But I don’t want a present. I just want to go to Route 4!” It was useless. With a deep sigh Crowbirb turned around, making his way to the gym. 

At first glance it appeared more like an art gallery. Big photos of different bug types elegantly framed and neatly lined up around a deep hole with a pole obviously leading downwards. Crowbirb stood in the door bewildered. _Oh, holy Dunsparce, is this the entrance to a fire brigade’s garage?_  
Right at this moment the word “alarm” echoed in his head, making him laugh. (One cookie for everyone who gets the reference) 

The laughter stuck in his throat as soon as he noticed the plump man standing beside one of the two pillars Crowbirb suspected to hold the challenger’s names that beat the Leader. They either got new ones every few months or literally no one ever had won a badge in this city – they were butt blank.  
_Well, time to pop that cherry,_ Crowbirb was in high spirits. His mum told him about how there sometimes happened to be weird guys creeping around in gyms but if you talked to them (don’t try this at home, kids!) they actually gave you Potions or Fresh Water.  
So he confidently walked over, just to find out that this dude told him what he already knew. 

“Watch out, Viola uses bug Pokémon. They evolve quickly. She’s also a skilled photographer.” The guy’s face got all excited talking; it kind of freaked him out a little. Especially the sentence “just slide down the pole.”  
_I’m NOT sliding down anything if this dude keeps staring like this._

Eventually, after taking his time looking at all the displayed pictures – which proved to be a task, because this room was furnished rather sparsely – Crowbirb took the trip down the pole.  
A few moments later he landed on a huge spider web, swirling up droplets that stuck to it with the impact of his body hitting the threads.  
This... was the coolest thing ever. 

While he scanned the room, he kept whispering to himself to look out for trainers who could jump at him any minute. Better safe than sorry. Neat tactics: first make them excited as fuck about the rad setting, then take advantage of them letting their guard down.  
_Ha, not on my watch!_

Basically, this gym was constructed as some kind of light maze where you had to follow certain threads of the web to get to Viola. Some of them led to trainers – there were three in total – others went right round the same kids waiting to battle. However, there apparently was no way you could get past the lass right in front of the platform Viola was chillin’ on. 

It was particularly fun to make the droplets fall down on his way and before he knew, the girl already was in sight, challenging him to the first in-gym battle of his career as a trainer. She threw a Kakuna level 7 at him – definitely something _Shirazu_ could handle.  
Of course Crowbirb was expecting it to know Poison Sting, but damn his luck again, his own Pokémon got poisoned the second time. 

_This bitch just poisoned my candle!_  
Well aware that he had no Antidote on him, he tried to encourage _Shirazu_ so he wouldn’t fall into despair. “Hang in there, little one!” Every last idiot could tell from his voice that Crowbirb himself was on the edge of breaking down again, still it seemed to work. Kakuna was done for.  
Lass Charlotte sent out Combee next, and Crowbirb withdrew his candle to let _Urie_ do the rest. Just to almost drop down screaming as this three-headed bastard bee used Gust on his fighting type companion. 

There was no other choice, Crowbirb HAD to send _Shirazu_ into battle again; poor poisoned little guy. There was determination written all over the Pokémon’s face as he knew both, him and his partner, would be done for if he didn’t stick it out.  
Crowbirb had already used one of the three healing items in the fight against Kakuna, this was the second out of three.  
The thrill of a fight was one thing if you could just run to a Pokémon Center at any time if your teammates got defeated – but this was nerve wrecking. 

**If a Pokémon faints during a fight, it is considered dead and has to be released**

Not the best time those words popped up in his mind again; a casual reminder of how serious this was.  
Thankfully _Shirazu_ took it like a real champ, setting the damn bee on fire before taking it down completely. Finally the battle ended and Crowbirb booked it to the pole immediately to get his Pokémon patched up as soon as possible. Not looking left or right, just dashing along the webs that now appeared rather threatening than beautiful like they did earlier, his personal nightmare happened. 

He had forgotten about the trainer standing near the edge he needed to pass to get back. _Please, no this is not happening,_ was the last thing he thought before hearing the youngster coming closer.  
Not only did Crowbirb not heal his leading couple because he was heading for the Center anyway but it was the worst possible match up for _Urie_ too. A goddamn Ledyba level 10.  
_You’ve gotta be kidding me... another flying bug? Curse you, Youngster David!_  
Now he had to deal with possibly overstepping the level cap, a half-dead _Urie_ and a poisoned candle. All because of one stupid youngster who ditched school to illicitly work in a gym for whatever payment.  
Anticipating that his opponent might use Gust, which would definitely kill _Urie_ no matter if he used a Potion or not, it was _Shirazu_ who yet again was left to handle the whole shebang. Poor thing had reached his limit long time ago. 

Youngster David decided to be the biggest possible troll ordering his Ledyba to confuse its enemy. RNG kicked Crowbirb in the teeth like a boss, leaving him with two status conditions on a Pokémon that already had the lowest basic HP out of the whole bunch.  
First try burning this bug to death failed due to _Shirazu_ hurting himself in bewilderment. Crowbirb felt like punching something too, preferably that kid in front of him. They survived through another round with a Potion whilst Ledyba tried to bestow some confusion again.  
This time the Ember got through, with kind regards including the biggest critical hit _Shirazu_ had ever landed on a foe.  
That candle got balls of steel. 


	5. 8:1 AM  It Kinda Bugs Me

With more than just shaking knees it took Crowbirb a while to climb up the pole back to the gym’s main hall. He almost crawled to the Pokémon Center, painfully aware of how ridiculous he must have looked at this moment. Pale faced, shaking like a leaf.  
Nurse Joy must have thought he was some kind of psychopath, the way he stormed into the building, jostling everyone away, hoarsely screaming, “Heal them, I beg you!”  
Yeah, Crowbirb obviously had a lot of fun with a challenge like this. If by fun you meant suffering 90% of the time. Either physically or mentally.

While he was waiting for his team to be nursed back to a decent state, Crowbirb couldn’t help but feeling proud. _Rei_ and _Nagisa_ had already shown plenty opponents where the rubber met the road, but never in his wildest dreams would the boy have imagined that the ShiraUrie (bless this fandom for its ship names) ship would sail with such force.  
Now he was confident. They could definitely take on Viola. 

Nurse Joy called him to the desk, her smile seemed a bit forced. Crowbirb couldn’t blame her. Everyone would be suspicious of a guy running at them with full force, not to mention that he must have looked insane. Not that Crowbirb really cared, he was too occupied feeling like a proud dad whose children deserved all the awards.

Only moments later he stood in front of Viola, taking a last deep breath. _First badge, here we come!_ Hopefully without any losses. Or heart attacks. Preferably rushing through like some huge juggernaut.  
Instead of greeting him, she took a few snapshots that couldn’t possibly look decent whatsoever the way she scurried around him. So much for the great photographing skills. It should have been illegal to be thus excited about a challenger. 

Crowbirb was surprised to see only two Pokémon on her team, all the better. She started the show with a level 10 Surskit, Crowbirb fronted her with _Urie_ first. Both partners where level 11 – though Crowbirb still didn’t know how he even kept below level cap with all the fights these two had to go through.  
Not the best match up but not too concerning. He wondered if it would be a problem later that he had decided on the overall bloody lethargic couple, since they always were slower than their opponents.  
This time it seemed to actually pay off. Viola tried to disable any fire type moves right from the get go, ordering her Surskit to drench the whole damn platform in water. 

_Urie_ stalled the fight by using a Feint – Bullet Punch combo, until the effects of Water Sport wore off. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to seal the deal, forcing the gym leader to use her healing item. Well, at least that was out of the way now and Crowbirb was able to use a Potion himself.  
Surskit didn’t cease to be annoying as it set out another Water Sport right before going down. _Everything okay so far,_ he thought carefully, not wanting to jinx his luck. 

Just as he anticipated there was a fully evolved Pokémon among her team. Vivillon, a pretty looking butterfly at level 12. Time to switch in for _Shirazu_. Even with Water Sport still active, the little candle had a few options.  
Crowbirb went for a hax tactic, using Confuse Ray and Minimize, while Vivillon had him in an Infestation attack. Good thing it did minimal damage. _Bless you for being a fire type._ For the first time in a battle he actually dared to smile.  
At the end of the day, _Shirazu_ was a fighter, and after fire power ceased to be weakened, he hit the living shit out of that butterfly, making Crowbirb the proud owner of his very first gym badge moments later.

Viola talked about determination (royally, bitch!) and how they were a fascinating team altogether.  
“Uh... thank you,” Crowbirb was a bit embarrassed to be praised like this when he only did as much as giving orders to his companions. They were the one living through three sets of poison, super effective attacks and what felt like endless stalling to finally attack with full force.  
And he was still a bit pissed that creeper guy at the entrance just gave him advice about things he already knew instead of handing over a healing item. People in Kalos sure were different.

Route 22 turned out to be way less exciting than he had thought. Technically you could even access the building that led to Victory Road but of course no one would let a Trainer pass who was still wet behind the ears.  
He sensed a certain danger coming from a Trainer class called “Rising Star” – they had some unusual Pokémon with them and surely weren’t called rising stars because their shoes twinkled. His encounter happened to be a male Farfetch’d which absolutely refused to stay inside his Poké Ball several times – leaving Crowbirb in fear of losing a team member to a wild one.  
That would top it off. Living through all this shit and then go down to a duck. 

It ended up being caught, destined to carry the name Negi for obvious reasons. Though it still didn’t make sense that every one of them obtained a leek somewhere. How even? Did those things just magically appear once a Farfetch’d emerged from its egg? 

No time to dwell about that, he needed to get going. Hopefully that woman blocking his way to Route 4 was either gone or presented him with something and then left.  
She was still there, of course, an finally told him who she was. Alexa, the gym leader’s older sister; a journalist residing in Lumiose City.  
“You may visit me if you come to the city and have some time to spare,” she said waving goodbye to him.  
_I can think of twenty other things I’d rather do, thank you._  
Ah, Crowbirb, his social skills on point as always,

He was eager to catch his next Pokémon on Route 4 because it allowed him to choose the third couple of his team – technically speaking. He generated a number and then got two Pokémon. Same difference to be honest.

If it wasn’t a Combee of all creatures that could have jumped at him. Crowbirb still held a grudge against that murderous bee at the gym but he wanted a complete team, so there was no use in whining.  
_Nagisa_ almost finished it off with a Headbutt. Crowbirb grinned. This racoon knew what was going on. “But seriously, buddy, learn some self-restraint,” he playfully scolded his companion. 

Without even acknowledging the beauty of Route 4 he ran back to the Pokémon Center, punched the numbers into the generator (this time the maximum went up to 21) and got the number 11.  
What would the next two members be? _I feel like it’s my birthday. Can’t remember the last time I was excited like this._ Maybe there actually were some positive sides to a challenge like this after all. 

 

**8:54 AM Blame It On The Gardener**

My, wasn’t this an unusual set of Pokémon he spotted after booting the computer. A Scraggy level 5 and a Magikarp level 15 (one that actually was useful because it knew Tackle). Looking at them, their “age difference” and thinking about what they would turn into when evolving... they were the perfect AsaNoya (precious dorks ;A;). So he named Scraggy _Nishinoya_ and Magikarp _Asahi_. 

Finally a complete team.  
“Route 4, here we come!” He stared down the people giving him funny looks because he was talking to his Pokémon in their Poké Balls. 

It was time to move further, make progress, get some more experience. Crowbirb was all fired up, now that he knew his friends could handle their battles, no matter how dicey. While training, _Nagisa_ learned Baby-Doll Eyes – a move so darn cute, his opponents bathed him in compliments, even if he destroyed them.  
Crowbirb was a proud racoon father, almost too doting for his own good. But he couldn’t help it; _Nagisa_ had worked his way up, earning the honourable title of “Hax King” for multiple critical hit-flinch-combos.

Crowbirb wondered what kind of fertilizer they used for the flower nurseries – they grew huge, reaching to his chin. Not that he was particularly tall anyway. Maybe the gardeners running around would know and he’d buy some to send it to his mum. Who really lacked the green fingers to say the least. 

Let’s say he had better ideas in the past. Every single one of those geezers tried to kill little _Noya_ – the last one almost succeeded if it wasn’t for _Asahi_ who timidly tackled the vicious Corphish. Good thing he forgot how powerful his hits were every time. Must have been hard, being a pacifist but forced to battle at the same time. 

This couple wasn’t the only facing hardships on Route 4. Crowbirb didn’t watch where he was going yet again (something that happened quite often, this boy had no orientation whatsoever, then panicked and derped around like an idiot), running directly into a Poké Fan who demanded to have a look at something beautiful.  
_I can show you a sight you’ve never seen before, you fucking creep, but I doubt you want to see this divine part of me,_ Crowbirb grumbled as the battle began. 

And there it was. Same situation he had faced before using another couple. _Rei_ facing Pichu and Pikachu on his own with _Nagisa_ being too weak from a fight before. Why did Fortuna hate him so much? Time to Bubble them away like a good frog did. And, oh, how _Rei_ bubbled these electrical mice to death, it was a beautiful sight to behold.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild encounter/Route 22 Pokémon: Negi  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/shipoffools/images/5/57/Negi_Springfield_profile_00.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131205163244
> 
> Third Team Couple:  
> Nishinoya:  
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/7/73/Y%C5%AB_Nishinoya.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20140614115959
> 
> Asahi  
> http://i.ntere.st/a/42077918/p


	6. 23/2 5:20 AM - They've Got The Power... Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current team
> 
> ReiGisa  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/21h537t9obuu1fs/Rei.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvj3eieoggre1ah/Nagisa.JPG?dl=0
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/7yly89g3k12uxqz/Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxoa9aln95babgc/Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0

(Crowbirb, your sleeping pattern is really messed up)  
“One last trip to the Pokémon Center before we’re heading to the next city,” Crowbirb told his companions. Excitement wasn’t anywhere near to describing how the young Trainer felt. A new area, maybe a city or a wide field to aimlessly wander around daydreaming. 

When he came back to Route 4, Crowbirb noticed two figures standing in front of the checkpoint building. _Please, tell me they’re not waiting for me..._ His time after defeating Viola was actually enjoyable (albeit nearly dying of approximately 10 heart attacks) because none of the others had bothered him.  
_Grit your teeth and get to it!_

They – a man and a woman dressed in similar uniforms – noticed him the same time the Gardener in the upper left corner (one that went easy on his little Noya) made his way through the hedges, yelling, “Send my regards to Ramos in Coumarine City, boy!” 

“Hello, young Trainer, you must be...”

“And don’t forget to mention he still owes me money!”

“...must be Crowbirb?” the male of the two strangers continued a bit annoyed. Realizing that Crowbirb could see him rolling his eyes, he flashed the biggest smile the boy had ever seen. Maybe he hoped to blind him.  
As if she had waited for this, the woman joined in. It was like looking into direct sunlight – only 100% more creepy. 

Crowbirb wasn’t sure why, but for some reason they seemed suspicious. Nonetheless, his mother had taught him not to judge a book by its cover, even if said book tried to burn your eyes with a double smile from hell.  
Hesitantly Crowbirb reached out his hand in the direction where he assumed one of them stood, “Nice to meet you.”  
His hand certainly grabbed something, but he doubted it was a hand. Better feigning ignorance. _Quick, Crowbirb, smile!_

First impression: nailed it!  
He was pleased that both of them actually introduced themselves and didn’t try to block his way. Sina and Dexio (my condolences for your awfully punny name, bro) worked for the professor – hence the suspicious aura, it made sense. At least for Crowbirb.  
All they wanted for now was to inform him about the newly discovered Fairy class, the changes in the Pokémon type charts and how to get to Sycamore’s lab.  
Not the worst idea, since his orientation was practically nonexistent. 

“No problem at all! Just follow Sina once we’ve reached Lumiose City.” Dexio beamed like a flashlight, leading him through the checkpoint building with his hand on Crowbirb’s back.  
So, the time to meet Sycamore had finally arrived after all. Or so he thought before they entered the city and Crowbirb’s jaw dropped.  
_How fucking big is this city!?_  
Excitement and awe were dancing tango on the inside, on the outside he just plainly said, “Oh.” 

Dexio roared with laughter. “Your first time seeing a metropolis like this?” Crowbirb nodded stiffly. “Most boulevards are inaccessible at the moment, I’m afraid. We’re currently suffering from a huge blackout.” For the first time the professor’s assistant didn’t smile. 

“I’m pretty sure I couldn’t handle the whole city right now anyway.” Awkwardly scratching his head, Crowbirb didn’t know what to look at first. Sina told him to simply go left and follow the South Boulevard until he met her at the lab; and before he knew what was happening, Crowbirb found himself alone among huge skyscrapers.

He aimlessly strolled down the street until he ran into a construction worker telling him to turn around for this was one of the restricted areas during the blackout.  
“I’m still on the South Boulevard? How long is this street?”

“Eeyup, kid. Now imagine how big this’ll get once the power’s restored at the power plant.”

Crowbirb’s eyes widened, staring down a seemingly endless stone pavement.  
_Well then, time to explore!_  
The way his roller skates almost instantly flew out of the bag, replacing his normal boots was magical. Who cared if this was strange as long as he could feel the wind in his hair? This world was inhabited by creatures with incredible powers like creating a whole universe for crying out loud.  
What difference did roller skates like this make?

Flying down the paved streets made him feel free. For a moment there weren’t any rules or stress-inducing fights full of sorrow. Crowbirb hoped that his little friends could at least experience some of the nostalgia he was overwhelmed by right now.  
Before he would visit the lab, he first wanted to taste more of this freedom; see other parts of the city, get a decent haircut (even if he wore a beanie all the time).

On the sidewalk the boy spotted a Pokémon he had never seen before. Something like a goat but with lush green mossy fluff around its neck. It looked incredibly cute sleeping there; if only he could have one for himself. Maybe some day... when all of this was over. Even if by chance one of the shinies in store was this goat, he’d never wish to lose one of his current companions. 

No, these six meant a lot to him. Crowbirb had gotten so used to being around them that he could hardly imagine to let as much as one of them go.  
Maybe there really was a deeper meaning behind a Nuzlocke challenge? In terms of bonding with your Pokémon that is.

Unfortunately, he either was too overwhelmed by this place that he couldn’t find the hair salon or it was located in one of the restricted areas. _Okay, so, no haircut before I’m facing the professor,_ he shrugged.  
Some people at a Café told him about the possibility of exchanging Poké Miles for useful items. With 526 of them, Crowbirb equipped himself with 15 bottles of Moomoo Milk and 7 Full Heal spray flasks. All the running back and forth from the Pokémon Center finally paid off.

He was, however, allowed to enter the big skyscrapers located on the South Boulevard. One of them turned out to be the headquarter of transportation services. Naturally, since there was no electricity, they weren’t able to escort any customers. Instead the employees kept loafing around on the second floor.

Crowbirb had a lot of fun talking to each staff member; one guy, blonde and not much older than him, talked about something that seemed interesting but instantly blushed, speaking way too fast for Crowbirb to figure out what he was actually saying.  
Whenever Crowbirb tried to bring the conversation back on track, the guy would only repeat, “W-what? I haven’t fallen in love with you,” before turning away. 

Quite puzzled, Crowbirb left that guy be as he wasn’t his type anyway. There was much more to see and Sina still waited for him in front of the lab.  
In this facility a chap twice his size claimed to be the one and only remarkable human being who emptied trash bins all over Kalos. That explained why he never able to find anything.  
How sad. Fishing things out of the trash was actually a hobby Crowbirb used to pursue back in the days when he lived in Kanto.  
_Guess, somebody already does the deed here in Kalos._

It was time to head to the Pokémon lab anyway. He had mixed feelings about their first meeting. Judging from all the people he had spoken to mentioning the professor’s name, Sycamore was widely respected in this region. Just strange that Professor Oak never mentioned his name even once. Technically they were colleagues. Doing research in the same scientific discipline, but with different focus on subjects.

Someone had tipped him off that Sycamore was the kind of person to test a Trainer’s determination and dedication through a Pokémon battle. For the boy from Kanto this was a first. As good as Professor Oak may have been in his youth, he didn’t challenge his “students” to battles. Or anyone else for that matter.

Crowbirb noticed how much bigger this lab was compared to old man Oak’s, too. The entrance hall alone measured just about a quarter of Pallet Town’s. If not more. They even employed a receptionist – who looked eerily like all the other receptionists in Kalos; not that Crowbirb wasn’t used to a sight like this with all the Nurse Joys. 

Not sure which of his pairs to send into battle, Crowbirb sat down on a comfortable couch in the entrance hall and started thinking, _He’s the local provider for both, a starter and a Pokédex. So it’s safe to assume he’ll have a set of three. Grass, fire and water. Does it matter which set? Nah, guess not. But who will withstand them best?_

He wondered if Sycamore would grow impatient the longer he’d take, but he had to consider this carefully. It wasn’t like his companions could simply be revived and be done with it. They actually died. Something Crowbirb didn’t want to risk.  
When he had sent Bolin away, he had sworn to never lose one of them like this again.  
After a while of weighing the odds, pondering about pros and cons, Crowbirb decided to use _Nagisa_ and _Rei_. They seemed dependable the most at this point.

“Okay then,” he said, standing up. A wave of resolve flushed through him. Time to meet the infamous Sycamore, cause of his odd journey.  
Crowbirb took a deep breath before he went to the elevator. “Which floor, Miss Sina?”

“The third. Have fun!” She winked and smiled at him (he really needed to buy sunglasses) waving goodbye. Hopefully he’d be able to return her smile when he came back from his unusual get-together. 

**6:49 AM Sick For Sycamore**

He insisted on slightly detouring to the second floor first. All of the folks on this level were frenetically researching stuff – a lot of blah, blah Crowbirb didn’t bother actually memorizing. (You should have, mah boi.)

Once he had excited the elevator on the building’s top floor, the atmosphere changed. There he stood in full glory, already waiting for him – his Nuzlocke experiment.  
“So, we finally meet,” Sycamore called out, stepping closer with open arms.  
Since Crowbirb only ever had seen Professor Oak and his friend Birch – both rather small and proper – he was staggered by this dudes fine physique. In fact, he was kind of lowkey hot, a thought that disturbed Crowbirb deep down. He’d never imagined to ever thinking something along those lines of the man putting him through this painful adventure.  
Well, fuck. This was awkward.

Sycamore, totally oblivious to the carnival of craziness inside Crowbirb’s head, kept on talking, “Fantastic! You’re here! Come this way, won’t you?” And off he went around a corner. Yep, this man had no chill whatsoever.

 _Whoa, Crowbirb, restrain yourself. This is not the time to be oddly fascinated by a guy who basically screams weird all over,_ he tried to calm himself down. There he was, sitting at a desk his back facing the partition the Professor had vanished behind a few seconds ago.  
He could feel the anticipation burning behind him. At the same time the female assistant running around on this floor looked at him in bewilderment.

 _Yeah, lady, I know. This feels weirder to me than to you, trust me._  
Seriously, Crowbirb had expected a lot of things to happen once he stood face to face with Sycamore. This wasn’t one of them. He felt silly and kind of like fate had betrayed him again. (Not to mention the age difference, ladies and gentlemen)

 _Ah, fuck this! I’m going to slay that dude and make a run for it before he tries to involve me in any kind of chatter. Sounds like a plan._ Not a good one, but at least some sort of a plan.  
Crowbirb collected himself and, with all the confidence he could muster, turned around the corner. 

“Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town!”  
_Dude, it wasn’t even that far... if I had come from Kanto just to drop by, THAT would justify being thus excited._

“I’m Professor Sycamore!”  
_You don’t say..._

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he beamed.  
_Yeah, my eyes are thanking you, too._

“How is your Pokémon journey going so far?”  
_As if you wouldn’t know..._

Sycamore stepped a little closer, still smiling. “Have you met many different Pokémon?”  
_It would be even better if I actually could catch more than one per route_

“You DO realize, that you’re thinking out loud?” 

Ah, bollocks. There went his first impression.  
“Be sure to make it a good one,” his mother had told him, “this way it will be memorable.”  
Crowbirb wasn’t certain what kind of impression he had left, but it sure as hell felt memorable.

All the while the professor kept talking as if nothing had happened. Stating the usual stuff about the wonders of the Pokédex etc. Not without eying him up with a gaze that could probably even burn a hole into hollow souls.  
“Well now, you have a certain je ne sais quoi!”

“I have a croissant?” Crowbirb scratched his head in confusion.

The professor grinning mildly, “It means, you have a certain something.” Flashing a smile that made Crowbirb almost fall over backwards.  
He swallowed the “clever” response popping up in his mind, focussing on the ornamented desk behind the man as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
His goal was to memorize every last carving and grain of dust – as long as it kept him distracted from Mr Toothpaste Commercial.

“Anyways, I have a good feeling about you!”  
_You, sir, do NOT wanna know what kind of feeling I’m having right now._

It was highly impolite to stare past people while people were talking to you, but Crowbirb couldn’t help himself. _Please, just let me battle you, so I can die of a heart attack because I’m worried about my Pokémon and not... Oh God, holy Fletchinder on fire, I’m done for._  
His thoughts kept running in circles, round and round the same problem.

Right as Crowbirb was about to give himself to the vast sea of whipped up emotions (and he still had no clue why even), heard a familiar voice: “Hi, Professor! It’s Shauna.” Almost sounding melodic, like she was in such a good mood she nearly had to sing those words.  
Thank the RNG, he was never more relieved to see Shauna and Serena. It was like Satan and his underlings had climbed out of hell to save him. 

Them arriving seemed to be some kind of sign for Sycamore to switch into battle mode. Finally! The girls apparently were quite startled by his straight forward announcement of challenging Crowbirb to a fight.  
“Here at the lab?” Shauna looked puzzled.

Crowbirb sighed. _This is not even the strangest thing that has happened here._

“Whenever you’re ready.”  
_You have no idea how wrong all of this sounds right now._

Was this guy even aware of his presence? Though both, Shauna and Serena seemed unaffected by his “glow”. As if it wasn’t stupid enough already that his gaydar imploded like a fucking supernova.  
Crowbirb stepped in front of the professor, glad to get back on a more comfortable ground. Even if it was sad, he found it easier to deal with worrying about _Rei_ and _Nagisa’s_ survival than his own messy head at the moment.

Whatever, this was another opportunity for his Pokémon to demonstrate their will to carry on; and for Crowbirb himself to really earn and work towards deserving their trust. And there was the nice touch of metaphorically punching the professor in his face, too.

Just as he anticipated Sycamore sent out a starter; almost a homerun for Crowbirb since it was Bulbasur one of the starters from the Kanto region. _Nagisa_ was well able to handle this little grass bulb dinosaur hybrid, still, staying on the safe side, Crowbirb fed him a Potion as Squirtle was sent out next.  
And, boy, was it a wise decision.

 _Nagisa_ hit hard with his typical Headbutt-Return combo but Squirtle’s Water Gun landed a critical bringing the little racoon almost down. Thank God he was faster, otherwise ReiGisa would have become the first tragic loss.  
That damned Squirtle.  
Charmander, however, was no match for _Rei_ who, quite unusually, knocked the lizard out in one go. Don’t mess with _Nagisa_ or you’ll get your ass kicked by his partner.  
Crowbirb sighed in relief. He had chosen well. Not that he didn’t trust the other two couples but _Noya_ still needed to grow (forgive me for this pun, Yuu xD) and he couldn’t have burdened everything on _Asahi_ – as timid as he already was.  
He couldn’t help but laugh about the silly movements Sycamore made when he lost the battle.

“Told you, I’m not that tough.”

Crowbirb nodded, still smirking, “With all due respect, Professor... you really suck at the moment.” Both of them burst into laughter over their mutual agreement on his skill level.

After praising Crowbirb’s way of raising his Pokémon, Sycamore insisted on him picking one out of the three starters he had just faced in battle.  
The boy didn’t quite understand why since he wasn’t allowed to keep whoever he chose. Maybe it was because Shauna and Serena were present and they shouldn’t know about the whole Nuzlocke thing.  
Going by the second to last digit on his Trainer ID he took Charmander and named him _Zuko_.  
“Sorry, buddy,” he whispered to the Poké Ball in his hand, inaudible for everyone else. Nagging guilt crept up again.

Tierno and Trevor arrived shortly after the fight ended leaving Crowbirb no time to further brood over about it. So they were summoned here for some greater reason after all.  
The Professor presented them with encouraging words, striking another hilarious pose (seriously, this guy needs to fucking chill xD) before entrusting the five of them with the mission of helping him to learn more about this mysterious new way of evolving an already fully evolved Pokémon. Apparently it involved a certain stone called “Mega Stone”.  
How goddamn corny.

Their next destination would be Camphrier Town – a place packed with rich history. Crowbirb felt excited. May it be history or discovering new things – all of this was connected on a deeper level. Waiting for him and his companions to come and explore whatever wisdom the past held. 

Meanwhile talking about how on a journey it was inevitable to meet all sorts of people, Pokémon and opinions, the Professor’s face turned unusually earnest.  
“First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what’s really important—this will broaden your horizons.” Sycamore delivered the last sentence with a gentle smile, but Crowbirb couldn’t shake the feeling that he might talk about someone specific. It subtly sounded sad with a certain amount of melancholy.

Lost in thoughts Crowbirb ignored Shauna’s pretty useless remark on the matter before everyone turned silent for a while.  
Waving and grinning Crowbirb said goodbye to the other guys just to fall back into pondering mode right as he was out of sight. _Maybe I should take some time to be in the clear about some things. And I probably should sleep, too._

When he arrived back down at the entrance a strange man was talking to Sina. His spiky orange-red hair appeared intimidating enough itself, but it was something different about this visitor that gave him the creeps.  
The whole demeanour, how he constantly clenched his fists, always looking like a vicious cat waiting for the best moment to attack.  
Although by all means, this guy still had a charming appearance – somehow. But more on the uncanny side. Crowbirb couldn’t even pinpoint what and why, only that it was an extremely dangerous combination.

Some words swept over to Crowbirb, “So, I’ll be able to meet them soon? The children chosen by the Professor... I wonder what potential they have.”  
_They were talking about us? What for?_

And why did he feel like some kind of experiment yet again?  
All he knew was that Sina had already spotted him; now there was no escaping from the attention of cardboard-hair man. Crowbirb would have preferred to completely stay out of gingerspike’s focus.  
He instantly felt uncomfortable in this man’s presence. Though Saiyajin on fire guy emitted the same type of fascination the Professor did – just without the perks of looking decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter obtained from Sycamore at the lab  
> Charmander/Zuko:  
> http://pre08.deviantart.net/efc3/th/pre/i/2013/249/8/3/principe_zuko_by_yuzumi2000-d6lbrj4.png


	7. 24/2 - 4:40 AM - I Would Really Prefer If You Would Be Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current team
> 
> ReiGisa  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/21h537t9obuu1fs/Rei.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvj3eieoggre1ah/Nagisa.JPG?dl=0
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/7yly89g3k12uxqz/Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxoa9aln95babgc/Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0

“Oh, you received a Pokédex from the professor then?”, he addressed Crowbirb politely, “how wonderful! That’s a wonderful thing, indeed.” Sounding everything but wonderful. The red-haired stranger wasn’t even as much as lifting one muscle to make a friendlier face.  
“You are one of the chosen ones.”  
Whatever the hell he was talking about.

_Dude, if you’re searching for a chosen one, try the Harry Potter books. I’m just a kid doing some batshit crazy challenge._

Wait... that WAS different from all the others. Now he was puzzled. If all the kids with a Pokédex and a starter where the chosen ones, did that make him the chosen one among the chosen ones? 

“I’m Lysandre.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Pardon me, boy?”

Crowbirb snapped out of his dazed state, to find himself looking into a stern face.  
“I’m sorry, I – uh – was thinking about something and just remembered that I need buy new underwear. You see, Sir...”

“Lysandre.”

“Mr. Lysandre, yes.” Crowbirb laughed sheepishly. God, he had told this creepy guy about his undies. Great start so far. 10/10 would definitely recommend.

Redhead went on rambling about how Sycamore had taught him so much (Crowbirb wondered about the exact meaning of “so much”) and how the world had to become a better place; even noticing that Crowbirb owned a Holo Caster and the benefits such a technological masterpiece had.  
_Please, tell me he won’t ask for my phone number..._  
Thankfully his desire was for a more beautiful world, not Crowbirb’s contact data.

After finishing his monologue, Lysandre strutted out of the building and even Sina had to admit that spike McRedhair gave her the creeps with all his talking about obtaining a more beautiful world, too.  
“He’s definitely something,” Crowbirb replied. It was as nicely as he was able to put it. 

The assistant nodded, he was finally free to leave.  
Or so he thought.  
The others obviously couldn’t bear letting him go without telling him where each of them was headed next.  
_If only you knew that zero fucks are given at this moment. Just let me leave already._

Only Tierno and Trevor stayed behind as the girls left. Come to think of it... these two were almost inseparable. Crowbirb’s gaydar was tingling. But maybe it was just because of that dude on the third floor with his radiant aura.

They left him with a useful instruction on how to get to the Café where Serena was waiting (as if he desired to go there, listening to whatever her problem was) and the way to Camphrier Town.  
He waved them goodbye outside, already spotting Shauna lurking at the end of the Boulevard. A spot he sure needed to pass.

When Crowbirb skated along, Shauna acted as if they’d met by chance, switching to overly excited mode in the blink of an eye.

“Do you see this huuuuuuuuge PR Studio we’re looking at right now!?”

He sighed. “Shauna, how could I overlook a big ass building like this? And what is more... is the fact that we are looking at this thing, what is wrong with you?”

“Oh, right. You’re sure are smart, Crowbirb!” she exclaimed blushing a little. “I’m going to make the best 10 second PR video the world has ever seen! Just watch me.”

_I’d rather watch plants growing in real-time or stare directly into the sun, thank you._

Dodging an implied hug he made his way to the Café Soleil. “If only I could be more of an asshole (I don’t think the world is ready for that, son) and not care if I’d hurt Serena by not showing up. What am I even doing?”  
Passersby shot him various concerned glances as he kept muttering to himself.

Now he finally even found the hair salon he had searched for earlier. Maybe if he dyed his hair and changed his name, none of his neighbours would recognize him anymore and he could roam around undisturbed at last.  
It was worth a shot. Dyeing his hair that was. He could never change his name; belonging to the proud Babysnark family line – carrying his grand-grandfather’s daughter’s cousin’s name.

He ended up giving the hairdresser lady a carte blanche to do whatever she wanted with his hair which resulted in short, strawberry blonde hair. Well, why not? His beanie didn’t reveal more than his hair-ends anyway.

 _Oh! I almost forgot putting Urie back on my team and trade Zuko away._ For a moment he was shocked how by this time several things had turned into plain routine, his guilty consciousness not bothering him as much as before.  
Crowbirb quickly rearranged the team, got a Sandshrew for _Zuko_ and then joined Serena who waited outside the Café.

As they entered, Crowbirb spotted beetroot creeper talking to a woman wearing a coat with fake wings attached to it. Those Kalos people, seriously...  
Shauna on the other hand seemed thrilled. “Whoa, is that Diantha!?” 

_How the fuck should I know? I only moved here last week for crying out loud._ Instead he just nodded.

His neighbour looked at him smiling. “Just so you know. That man’s Lysandre. Head of Lysandre Labs. They’re making the Holo Caster. And Diantha is one of the most famous movie stars in the world!”

 _If you already know who they are, why in the name of all Psyducks are you asking me, girl?_ Still he was just nodding. The atmosphere in this Café was tense enough by now.

“So... that Lysandre fella has control over everything involving the Holo Caster stuff?”

“Guess so,” Serena shrugged. 

“Great.” Now there wasn’t just the professor but this creeper stalking him, too. Crowbirb buried his face in his hands. This bothered him more than fighting in the first gym, hell, maybe even more than Shauna.

From eavesdropping on their conversation Crowbirb learned that Lysandre truly was obsessed with the word “beautiful” and that his level of eeriness could rise even higher. However that was actually possible.  
He left, Diantha complimented the two of them on their lovely names (Thank God, she didn’t use the word “beautiful”), then hurried outside herself.

“Hmm,” said Shauna.

“Yeah, I think she lukes like a dude with those eyebrows, too.”

“What? I was going to say, she sure must lead a busy life, what the hell, Crowbirb?"  
Whoops.

There was awkward silence for a moment, which Crowbirb kind of enjoyed, but unfortunately it didn’t last as long as he had wished. She already smiled at him again. “Anyways, I want to ask you if you’d become my rival. I think it would be fun.”

Wait... was this a trick question? Some Freudian shit going on right now? Did she literally mean rivals like Trainers and battles or was she talking about something entirely different? What if this was a way to lure him into becoming her boyfriend? Or worse... she told him they were rivals because she also accidently fancied Sycamore?  
_What is reality? Stop it, Serena!_

“Uh... you know, I have been wanting to tell you guys, but I’m...” Right as Crowbirb was about to pass out on the spot then and there, Serena reached out her hand.  
“You’ll see, when I challenge you to a Pokémon battle in the future, I won’t lose!”  
Her sparkling eyes told him that she was serious about this. All the better for he didn’t plan on losing either.

“Okay, neighbour, let’s be rivals then,” he said, grinning brightly while he accepted her request.

**6:12 AM I Hate It When You Holo Cast Me**

After that Crowbirb went on talking to the other people at the Café. One girl told him that Lysandre was supposedly gathering young people for society’s sake. Something that didn’t exactly add to the list of non disturbing things to do as a man in his approximate mid-thirties.  
He ended up in another huge office building where someone relinquished a Quick Claw and some special Poké Balls to him. _I see why you want to get rid of this thing, buddy. It’s cursed._  
Making Shirazu a bit faster in battle would be neat but he didn’t want the little candle’s blood on his hands jinxing his luck with this thing. (ask Marilland, he’ll know...) 

On his way to Route 5 his Holo Caster suddenly rang; almost panicking Crowbirb was relieved to see Tierno appearing.  
“Holy Tangela, please don’t call me on this thing out of the blue!”

This seemed to startle the plump boy a little. “Come to Route 5, Crowbirb, there’s a lot of Pokémon here!” Without any goodbyes he hung up.  
_Where did you think I was going right now, genius? As if that would be of any use for me, I’m only allowed to catch one Pokémon each area, no matter how many there are hopping around._ (Greetings to Hoppi at this point, bc perfect opportunity, much pun!)

Entering the checkpoint building between Lumiose and Route 5, Crowbirb came across yet another suspicious person. _Who on earth is THIS guy now?_  
Was there seriously no place he could visit without someone approaching him? Especially ominous looking adults. Did he wear a sign on his forehead that told everyone to come talk to him? Did they sense he was a foreigner?

 _Someone, please, get this Mr. Bonding creep away from me or I’ll strangle him with his tie._  
Seriously, he only wanted to quickly pass through this checkpoint building, he didn’t need Mr. Bonding – or anyone else for that matter.

But this adventure wouldn’t be a nerve wrecking experience if his nerves weren’t destroyed in every way possible.  
One step – he was only able to take one single step outside the building – until he was held back yet again. A stray Lucario sniffled Crowbirb’s clothes, went around, eyed him thoroughly.  
“Carrr!”

“Yeah... me, too?” Crowbirb was confused as hell.

A voice called for Lucario, indicating that this stray Lucario belonged to them. “Sorry about that! Are you OK?” asked the girl dressed in skating gear while stopping in front of him. Another Lucario followed.  
Her long blonde ponytail stuck out under her helmet like a fountain; it looked quite funny.

She apologised for her companion suddenly dashing off from training and startling him. She explained that Crowbirb’s aura must have fascinated Lucario.  
“Huh, well, it seems Lucario likes you!” 

Pointing at the one directly between them, she added, “This Lucario always gets worked up in battle. Maybe it’s just been waiting for a trainer to appear who’s strong enough to challenge it...”

 _And you’re letting this thing roam free?_  
Holy canoodle!

To top it all off, the girl introduced herself as Korinna, Shalour City’s Gym Leader (wherever that was). With two of these Pokémon and presumably at least one other, it wouldn’t be an easy fight. If only _Urie_ evolved before that time...

Korinna sped off as quickly as she had appeared leaving Lucario behind for a short moment. It stared at him intensely, then turned around and followed its master.  
_Did it just silently tell me I came to the wrong hood?_

Whatever... this was a new area, therefore a new Pokémon would join the unfortunate souls on the box that had to be traded away. In case he lost a couple Crowbirb would only obtain a new pair if he had at least two on his box. Freshly caught, of course, the ones coming from previous Wonder Trades didn’t count.  
They were just sitting in the box because Crowbirb didn’t have the heart to release them like they were trash.

A female Bunnelby jumped at him, no problem for _Noya_ who really could use any training possible. The name _Sakura_ popped up in Crowbirb’s head immediately, remembering the annoying bunny from earlier that had spammed Leer on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Route 5 encounter/caught Pokémon  
> Sakura: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTvZqxw8zaZ8vwAjJGDBaUqaJhLYGw3RWsvAyX0tYNknsbl3OLz


	8. 25-26/2 6:30 AM Who Let The Dogs Out!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current team
> 
> ReiGisa  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/21h537t9obuu1fs/Rei.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvj3eieoggre1ah/Nagisa.JPG?dl=0
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/7yly89g3k12uxqz/Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxoa9aln95babgc/Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0

Something told him to switch AsaNoya for ShiraUrie before engaging in battle with two little girls he couldn’t dodge anyway. It turned out to be a wise decision. Faith and Joy (I see what you did there, Pokémon) sent out Plusle and Minun who would have fried either Asahi or Rei in each couple if Crowbirb hadn’t decided to go with his third pair.  
Nonetheless, these mice knew how to drag a battle but at least his Pokémon were rewarded tons of EXP.

Afterwards the twins asked him what a “dubbel-battel” was and if you could eat it – how adorable.  
Bumping into Trevor and Tierno without warning wasn’t as cute though. Especially not because the passionate dancer demanded Crowbirb to “show him his moves”. In a battle of course.  
Poor _Noya_ faced yet another Corphish – the trauma sure felt real for him. He managed without _Asahi_ looking at his Trainer as if he wanted to say, “Told you so, bro.”  
Good thing at least one of them was confident.

With a timid partner like _Asahi_ _Noya_ sure had to be positive for two.  
Tierno didn’t mind losing as long as he could continue dancing.  
_It must be such a bliss being a simpleton,_ Crowbirb thought amused. By looking at Trevor he could tell the redhead was having the same idea.

Still, Crowbirb took a trip to uncanny valley when Trevor came closer, “I want you to have some of my honey.”  
Good grief could they be any more equivocal? 

And then –there he was. The infamous Rising Star Hamish and his Kadabra. People actually had warned him that he was tough and Crowbirb could see why. With a stage 2 Pokémon this early he sure had the upper hand over most beginning Trainers. Luckily little Rolling Thunder _Noya_ was a) part Dark type and b) didn’t give a single fuck anyway.  
(Take that! For all the Pokémon that were lost to you asshole)

But pride comes before the fall – Skater Florin brought Crowbirb down to earth immediately by sending out a Doduo against the injured _Noya_. No way he’d survive a Peck attack from this two-headed killing machine.  
Though _Asahi’s_ Defence was decent enough, this bird played dirty. Growling at the already timid Pokémon before building up and attacking with enough Rage to destroy Lumiose City.

 _Asahi_ was really bad at dealing with enraged Pokémon or humans in general (he sometimes even feared just thinking of it). Pacifist or not, he HAD to Tackle his way out of this or go down with _Noya_ who would die to any of Doduo’s attacks due to the built up Rage.

“I know, you don’t like this, buddy, but think of _Noya_. He would not stand seeing you being defeated. Yo can do it!” Hopefully no one noticed his shaking hands, especially not _Asahi_ right now.

Eventually, using two of the 3 permitted healing items and being blessed with the luckiest critical hit (after four goddamn Growls), _Asahi_ struggled the bird to death before it could kill him. Would he have missed this turn, AsaNoya would have been history.  
Crowbirb kissed his nerves goodbye almost crawling back to the Pokémon Center.

Route 5 proved to be long and full of awkward people. A Backpacker dude named Heike (Crowbirb was sure that was a typical girl’s name in another region); a Youngster praising the comfort of shorts (damn right, boy!) and some more vicious Rising Stars.

The biggest shock, however, was when he finally reached Camphrier Town. Not even two steps in the damned Holo Caster rang again.  
_Please, don’t be that cardboard-haired Lysandre guy, I beg you_ , the boy panicked.  
He was never happier to have received spam than at this moment.

People in this town gave him all kinds of stuff he could sell to buy more healing items. Even though he could use a pair of new clothes – and some undies – his Pokémon always came first.  
At Shabboneau Castle a guy wearing traditional Kanto dojo clothing greeted Crowbirb right as he entered. Well... and Shauna, too.

“Two visitors at once!” the landlord rejoiced. “We’re seldom that busy these days!”

“You...call that busy?”

The owner shot him a sharp glance. “Young man, sad but true, today’s youth and even many adults don’t care about the treasure that is history anymore.  
Saying this he looked so downcast Crowbirb felt the sudden urge to hug him.

“This chateau may be a little run down, but that’s because there is history in this place.”  
_Well, that’s one way to put it..._ This time Crowbirb kept his thoughts to himself.

“And what about Mega Evolution?” Shauna burst out.

“What in the world is Mega Evolution?”  
Shauna frowned. Definitely not the right person; apparently their Mega Evolution was in another castle. Would have been too easy, anyway. And Crowbirb didn’t trust things that were presented on a silver plate.

“Sir! It’s here! It’s happening!” Unnoticed by any of them a blonde guy in his early thirties had burst into the room. All of them turned their heads.

“Hmm... isn’t it awfully early this year? Never mind, let’s go to Route 7 – there’s no helping it.”  
_What are they talking about? Are there weather changes coming up?_ The Kanto region was known for seasonal occurrences of this kind, maybe Kalos was, too.

Leaving Camphrier Town Route 8 seemed pretty interesting, but for some reason every time Shauna told him that they were supposed to go the other way, Crowbirb was denied to move further.  
_How do you even do that, woman? Fine, Route 7 first then..._

Or not. Crowbirb almost chocked laughing when he saw a goddamn Snorlax blissfully sleeping on the bridge. Here he was, thinking shit like this only happened in Kanto. But, nope, Snorlax will be Snorlax no matter what region.  
Of course, all the others probably wished to punch him in the face until he stopped snickering. Crowbirb didn’t care.

“Yo, Shauna, Route 7’s great so far. Especially the view.”  
He was being the biggest jerk, he knew, but, oh, the irony. 

_Better start looking for a Poké Flute then_ The moment Crowbirb finished the thought he heard the old man in dojo clothes explaining where to find one. Conveniently at the very same castle, chateau – or whatever fancy name these things had here – on Route 8.

Crowbirb stormed off as soon as the destination was set; excited to see what lay ahead. And he certainly wasn’t disappointed. Palais Lane – Route 8’s official name – exceeded his expectations by far.  
A beautifully maintained gravel road, tree-lined, nice little panorama. The way the first rays of a rising morning sun broke through the trees’ leaf-canopies gave this alley a magical touch. It deemed fitting for the entrance road leading towards a full blown palace.

He just hoped they didn’t mean Perfume Palace too literal because in this case it would turn into headache harbour for him. Strong odours always caused his head to go into self-destruction mode for some reasons.  
For now, Crowbirb simply enjoyed the view. What a refreshing morning. Sights like these made the hardships on this journey a thing of the past. Maybe he could let his Pokémon run around for a little bit later. Otherwise it would be unfair, not sharing a beautiful moment like this.

Speaking of Pokémon – a woman who looked like a common tourist suddenly challenged him to a battle, introducing herself as Horiko.  
_Rei_ , despite going against a Pikachu yet another time, seemed to be at peak condition. His partner must have shared some tricks with the little frog; because _Rei_ not only confused Pikachu first turn with his Water Pulse, but the Pidgey following, too.  
It was absolutely amazing to watch how this little critter rose above all expectations, even reaching level 16.

There wasn’t much to do for _Nagisa_ anymore after his partner had already run over the first two opponents like a steam roller. All of them watched in awe as _Rei_ became the first of the bunch to evolve.  
Crowbirb almost burst with pride. Who would have thought they’d ever make it this far.

Frogadier looked so fierce, it took Crowbirb some time to calm down.  
Fired up by this, _Noya_ one-hit every of Tourist Eriko’s Pokémon (a Zigzagoon, Gulpin and Ralts), letting his Moxie ability run wild.  
These little dorkforks... Crowbirb felt like a doting parent.

By catching his Route 8 encounter – a male Espurr he named _Decim_ after Death Parade’s Decim (the gazes match, I swear to God xD) – Crowbirb also ensured to be able to have another set of Pokémon sent to him; if something should happen to one of the current three couples.  
He crossed his fingers, knocked on all the trees and, to be on the safe side, poured some salt over his shoulder to prevent any bad luck from happening.  
Come what may, these six would survive!

**26.02.16 3:03 AM**

 

 _You can Growl all you want, Nagisa will use his power as Hax King to smite you, Fletchling,_ Crowbirb thought satisfied, seeing the little racoon living up to his name once more. Backpacker Jerome stood no chance. It was revenge for suddenly jumping at him from the tall grass.  
Before going to the Palace he wanted to explore all areas of Route 8; probably to be as relaxed as possible when he had to spend the entire day with Shauna.

Tall grass like this had a certain charm – the smell of adventure. A thrill of not knowing what might lurk behind some of the huge bushels.  
Three times he was almost pissing himself when a Trainer unexpectedly approached him. In exchange Crowbirb got their travel money which made him feel bad; on the other hand he saw it as some kind of compensation.

And then... just when Crowbirb began to feel his companions’ trust, he ran into Jan and Erin. A couple that used two Furfrou level 14.  
If only he had not switched from _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ to _Rei_ and _Nagisa_. If only he would have been allowed to use more than three items. Or avoided them by not taking this stupid path.  
Devastated about the fight his frog and racoon put on, struggling for their lives, Crowbirb could do nothing but watch in horror. Not even _Nagisa’s_ cutest Baby-Doll Eyes worked, not even the fact that _Rei_ was a stage 2 Pokémon now. It was terrible. 

Both vicious poodles constantly ganged up on _Nagisa_ , forcing Crowbirb to use all permitted Potions three turns in a row. Sure, _Rei_ was stronger than before and tried his best, hell, even confused both dogs with his Water Pulse. But they broke through it every goddamn time.

Crowbirb was screaming on the inside as he used the last Potion, immediately knowing that with this only a miracle could save _Nagisa_.  
“Come on, I know you can do it! You’re not the Hax King for nothing! Show them what you’re worth, both of you!” His words fired them up – but, much to everyone’s horror – suddenly those ugly poodles were faster.

 _But they weren’t all the other turns! That’s not fair!_ was the last thing Crowbirb thought before he saw _Nagisa_ going down to a critical hit.  
_No... NO! This is not happening!_ Blinded by a veil of upcoming tears he saw _Rei_ suffering the same fate only moments later.

His sunshine couple, the most free! Members of his team... they were no more.

He didn’t give a fuck about Jan and Erin staring at him when he knelt down to hold his friends; how could they ever understand what they had just done?  
Tears swelled up, slowly running down Crowbirb’s cheeks as he gently petted _Rei_ and _Nagisa_.

“You fought brave and hard,” his voice cracked. “I am so, so proud of you.”

They lay their heads on his lap and Crowbirb almost fainted. After all he had put them through they still trusted and loved him like that?

“I-I am sorry that I’m so weak,” the boy whispered and continued stroking their heads. One last time _Rei_ and _Nagisa_ looked at him as if they granted him absolution, saying it wasn’t his fault. Never in his life did he feel like he didn't deserve this kind of devotion.  
Then they closed their eyes.

Hopefully they wandered to the realms together. Or wherever a Pokémon’s soul went. Their Pokè Balls felt empty, now holding what was left behind from the defeated.

“Are you calling your next Pokémon or not, boy?” shouted his opponent rudely. 

An unknown rage flooded Crowbirb’s body. His blood boiling, his eyes shooting them the most vicious look. On his belt he could feel _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ burning with anger in their Poké Balls, demanding to avenge their friends.

“I’m counting on you. Finish them. Make them pay for doing this to _Rei_ and _Nagisa_.” His voice was not more than a quiet growl. But they understood.

 _Shirazu_ , probably well aware that these ugly poodles couldn’t harm him due to his part Ghost type, started off burning the female dog. They tried to make _Urie_ flinch, but his ability kicked in, only increasing his speed in the process.  
After that _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ went wild on those creatures. They didn’t even bother holding back for one second. Nonetheless, Crowbirb noticed tears shimmering in their eyes, enlightened by the pale moonlight.

Even the moon was gone when the battle ended. Leaving Crowbirb standing in the dark, letting tears streaming down his face. This felt 100 times worse than trading his first obtained Pokémon away – knowing they would still lead their lives somewhere.

 _Shirazu’s_ little blue flame felt soothing in this moonless night, and he could sense _Urie’s_ warm body next to him.  
“I can’t believe we won’t have them around anymore.” Silent sobs turned into gross wailing. He didn’t care. 

“It’s time,” Crowbirb said after a while that felt forever; he still couldn’t stop the tears from falling but he had to move on. All of them had to. As long as just so much as one couple was left he would continue to fight. He owed it to _Rei_ and _Nagisa_ as well to the other four.

With his two companions by his side ( _Noya_ and _Asahi_ being equally upset but they understood that the other two had been with the deceased ever since the journey had started) Crowbirb made his way back to the Pokémon Center.  
Everything felt so surreal, he wasn’t even sure if he was still in his own body. It was like walking on air but with boots made of lead. Strangely weightless but at the same time his heart so heavy he wondered how he possibly could move forward.

**4:54 AM The Things You Don’t See**

Back at the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy hurried over as soon as she saw Crowbirb’s face.  
_How many Trainers she must have seen already, coming in like this? Defeat written all over their face, puffy eyes and red noses from crying?_

Without any words she took his Poké Balls and gave them to her aide. A cute Pokémon that noticed him being more than sad immediately. It went to the back room while Nurse Joy wrapped him in a blanket.

Good thing he always came in at early or late hours when almost all other Trainers were asleep, so nobody was here. No one who’d pity him, speaking meaningless words. Crowbirb didn’t need any of this now. He had to face forward before despair clawed itself into his mind, rendering him motionless. Feelings of sadness and devastation were like a spider's web. The more you tried to struggle with them, the more you became wrapped in a sticky mess; until you were eaten alive.

When Nurse Joy came back she only held four Poké Balls on the tablet they used to place them during the healing process.  
“I’m sorry,” she simply said, nodding understandingly.

“Did you...are they ... gone?” The last words didn’t come easy; stuck the question stuck in his throat. Such a cruel word and their meaning even more gruesome.

She sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“We can take care of everything for you if,” Joy hesitated for a moment before she went on, “if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Crowbirb admired her vulnerability; how she was able to show him this side even though she must have come across basically every situation by now.

“You’re probably asking yourself how I’m still this emotional about it, am I right?”

“Are you some kind of psychic or something?”

“No, nothing like that, “ a tiny giggle; soft, tactful. “It’s quite easy to tell from your face. But to answer your question: a sight like this,” she gestured at him, “you never get used to it. Or all the different kinds of emotions that you’ll encounter at this place every day.”

Crowbirb looked up, facing her surprised.  
With a gentle smile Nurse Joy met his gaze before her face turned serious again.  
“When you have worked at a Pokémon Center as long as I have... oh, please, don’t look at me that way,” she said when Crowbirb stared at her unbelieving.

“But you...you don’t look much older than me,” he murmured.

This made her giggle again. “Looks can be deceiving, young lad. Don’t be fooled by a cute face. Anyways, no matter how many Trainers you might see, or Tourists, old people, families... each and every one of them are different.”

“Well, I get that, but emotions are emotions, aren’t they?”

“Basically, yes,” she agreed. “But, you see: there are as many different variations as there are people. Some express their sadness by crying, others may curse or yell. Have you never thought someone you randomly saw somewhere was sad because of how they looked?  
What if this person was actually, secretly satisfied with their situation at the moment? But because you assume that’s what sadness looks like, you’re putting them in a box.”

Crowbirb nodded. “I see...so you’re trying to ‘unravel’ people from those boxes every day?”

Another soft smile. “Yes, I guess you can put it like that. I try to discover something new about people and Pokémon at work every day.”

“That’s admirable,” said Crowbirb in complete honesty. He had never really thought about Nurse Joy as more than just some kind of mindless doll or something.

She waved it off abashed. “It’s simply what I chose to do. But I think you wanted to know about your two deceased Pokémon. So, if you want to, we can let them go with all honours – is what we like to call it.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Getting up Nurse Joy patted him on the shoulder one more time and proceeded to leave for her desk. Before she reached it Crowbirb stopped her, “Oh, and Nurse Joy?”

The woman turned around.

“I don’t know why you know about this whole ‘burying’ Pokémon thing or how many people you met doing the same thing I'm doing – but thank you.” He mustered a faint smile which she returned, and then she left him alone. 

With a deep sigh Crowbirb slumped back in his seat. He was still far from okay but the conversation had helped a great deal.  
_Time to see who will join us then,_ Crowbirb thoughtwhile pulling out the device hosting the random number generator.  
Again typing in 1 till 21 and this time got the number 17.

First he needed to trade the two encounters fro Route 5 and 8 before two new shinies would appear in his box.  
When he finished doing so they had arrived. Whoever had him under surveillance really was damn fast..

A Gulpin level 13 and an Electrike at 21. Interesting...  
Shiny Gulpin was blue which made it look quite amazing. Crowbirb checked the nature – gentle and characteristic – hates to lose.  
Then took a look at Electrike’s traits as well. Relaxed and somewhat vain.

“Ah, yes, I know what to call you. Gulpin will be _Takeda_ and Electrike _Ukai_. Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye Nagisa and Rei - you're positivity will be missed  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/106hzhlcxwel2y5/ReiGisa%20Death.JPG?dl=0
> 
> New Couple Joining The Team:  
> Take-chan (Takeda)  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT0Z4U1PY7pF8cPnwY4z_Tf27hLjSnSbvlzLsqWQjqgu19HEyWh
> 
> Ukai  
> http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire1/3831de0a1fd69f124f92080f516555a91401668960_full.jpg


	9. 11:20 PM - Road To Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current team:
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/7yly89g3k12uxqz/Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxoa9aln95babgc/Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0
> 
> UkaTake  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/8irp0cy8cq73nrt/Take-chan.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/vslw9n85a86f0ru/Ukai.JPG?dl=0

The sun was already up by the time Crowbirb woke up. Last night’s emotions really had taken their toll on him though he would have never expected to be able to sleep. Eventually, exhaustion decided for him, pulling Crowbirb into a restless but desperately needed doze.

This bright blue sky welcoming him outside seemed so wrong after what had happened. Almost mocking him. Nurse Joy and him paid _Rei_ and _Nagisa_ their last respect, “letting them go” with honour, with their team mates close by.  
Crowbirb was caught between guilt, sadness and feeling sorry for _Ukai_ and _Take-chan_ who couldn’t possibly understand what was going on; still they sensed the heavy, loaded atmosphere.

“Don’t worry,” Crowbirb whispered petting their heads. “I won’t let this happen ever again.”  
And he meant it. Never did he want to stand in a place like this for a second, let alone third time. Saying goodbye to treasured friends when he really shouldn’t.

It was time to move on. Shauna and him had to visit the Perfume Palace, get the Poké Flute back, wake up a huge Snorlax – all on the same day, chop, chop!  
Not that he was all that eager meeting her, let alone spending a whole day with this girl. If only there was someone he could turn to and talk about what was befalling him on is journey.  
Technically speaking...Crowbirb shook his head. _I’m not THAT desperate, yet._

Today the alley had lost all of its radiance. In fact, the beauty of this place stung in Crowbirb’s eyes. _Better make this as quick as possible and get the hell away from here._  
Yesterday’s shock was profound, the wound as fresh as could be.

Perfume Palace – well visible from quite far away – greeted him with a huge golden gate; as blocked up as it was fascinating. Shauna caught up to him.  
“And where have you been?”

Grinning, she answered, “In the grass. I had some interesting encounters there.” The way her face glowed telling him this was absolutely inappropriate.

 _Could you please never open your mouth again?_  
Not even 10 minutes and she was already inappropriately stupid again. _This is going to be an awfully long day..._

Crowbirb felt sorry for the old guy guarding the entrance gate, probably the butler to this place, because he had to endure Shauna bitching about the demanded fee.  
_Well, princess, what did you expect? Rich people don’t stay wealthy by giving their shit away for free. Whatever smells like money could be made, you can be damn sure there will be a tip._

Though Mr. Butler was almost certainly already fed up with this job anyway. Explaining tourists why they had to pay money entering every day when there was no proper reason. Just the greed for dough. And perhaps a terrible employer.  
He took it with a sip of black humour. Good guy.

Finally they entered the Palace, only to be nearly run over by a plump man losing his shit about something that was missing.  
_Good luck finding it here_ Crowbirb activated his sarcasm rather early today.

“Where is it? Where!?” the bloke kept yelling, running in circles.  
_Dude, if you’d spread your search on more than the area in front of your belly, you might actually find what you’re looking for._

The guy ran at Crowbirb, grabbing him by his collar. “Have you SEEN it!?” Yelling again. Now shaking him. “My precious Furfrou, you must help finding it!”

Hearing the name of this murderous fuckbreed of a dog, Crowbirb removed the landlord’s hands abruptly.  
“The hell I’m helping you search for this giant pile of wasted atoms and space.” His eyes spraying wicked gazes.

They both stared at him in disbelief, their jaws slowly dropping.  
“Ugh...”  
_Discretion is the better part of valour... we help this dumbass, we get the Poké Flute._

Reluctantly Crowbirb forced himself to a halfway decent smile. “I mean, it’s a pleasure to serve you, Sir.”  
He sighed at the sight of faces instantly brightening up.  
_Really, being a dunce MUST be amazing._

“Let’s help him find his Furfrou. I’d be worried sick if one of my Pokémon disappeared!” exclaimed Shauna. The go-ahead for the hunt to start.  
_Try having your precious Pokémon killed, and then we’re talking about being worried._

 **8:45 PM- Baby, You’re NO Firework**

Fully aware of his morally reprehensible behaviour, he took his time exploring the pompous building first, before even thinking of helping to search for that dog.  
For someone who had more money than anyone could possibly spend in a lifetime, they sure went cheap on the portraits in each room. Three motives he did find in total, but allocated through the entire Palace. If you decorated every room with artwork, why using the same three pictures over and over? Unless they were really fond of them.

Talking to the staff and servants it soon became evident that the owner of this place wouldn’t win a popularity poll; in fact, most housemaids seemed rather indifferent, sceptical or repelled towards and by the landlord’s character.  
And they made even worse puns than Crowbirb. A gardener asked him if the adorned chairs weren’t incredibly “chairriffic” – Crowbirb almost died on the inside.

What really surprised him was the huge garden. A few smaller mazes encircled a cute little fountain which marked the middle. It wasn’t even that spectacular, like hundreds of different flowers in neatly planted beds; or trees cut in different shapes. But the sheer size and how they maintained the grounds left a very positive impression.  
He wondered why people always lost important stuff in places like this though. Super Potions, Antidotes, hell, even an HM! 

At the back of the garden he crossed paths with the missing Furfrou. Well, at least he figured so, maybe some other snobs had lost one, too.  
Crowbirb could imagine the pain of a Pokémon missing – if not him, who else? – but why on earth that damned poodle of all things?

Shauna joined him on a short chase through one of the mazes until they had finally cornered Furfrou. Its Trainer appeared to be the only happy party in this situation. Even promising them to hold a private firework.

Just like the owner had told them, Shauna and Crowbirb waited on the balcony to see their specially arranged firework.  
Somehow the situation slowly changing raised his hackles. The girl, normally all bubbly and loud, now stood beside him awkwardly silent.  
He glanced over to her, catching her taking a deep breath as if to prepare for something.

“Umm... You know... I’ve never watched fireworks alone with a boy before.”  
_Well, I haven’t watched fireworks alone with an idiot before, so, I guess we’re even._

“We haven’t even seen them yet,” Shauna continued. Now noticeably nervous, “but I know I’ll never forget these fireworks! ‘Cause I watched them with you, Crowbirb.”

He focussed on a far away tree to stop himself from barfing. _Oh, dear Slaking, is this one of those cheesy moments where one party confesses their feelings because of colourful lights in the sky?_  
(As an anime/manga expert Crowbirb knows his shit, of course!)

“Crowbirb, you really need to reconsider your concept of ‘thinking for your own – you realize, you were thinking out loud now, don’t you?”

Dang it! He did it again.

Thank God the fireworks started right at this moment, sparing him the trouble of explaining himself. Vibrant lights brightened the night sky, putting the stars to shame for a short while.  
This was one of those rare moments; when you were standing there, looking up to the universe, just tasting fresh night air. Despite you not doing anything, it feels like you’re moving as fast as light, while being frozen in time all the same.  
And you know you’re alive. With the universe crashing down on you.

Crowbirb liked those moments. Hopefully, there would be a lot of them – together with his Pokémon team as it was now. Yes, this was one of the things making life worthwhile. A reason to smile – a true one. Full blown, including sparkling eyes and violins hanging from the ceiling.  
The firework ended way too soon for his taste; Crowbirb still was dazzled by it, even almost forgetting the actual reason why they had come here in the first place.

“Sir, we’re here to ask you for the Poké Flute. We really need it.”  
He was kind of embarrassed to admit that without Shauna he’d most likely forgotten about the whole thing.

Landowner only snapped his fingers, ordering the butler to get it.  
_Wow, what a sympathetic guy. Who wouldn’t want to be your friend?_

For the first time he and Shauna agreed on something. That rich bloke was a complete asshole. No mistaking it. Even his staff thought the same.

All the way back to the Pokémon Center and down Route 7 to the bridge, Crowbirb thought about catching Snorlax or just defeating it. In fact, it was more a question if he was actually allowed to do so. Did this huge thing count as his route Pokémon?  
It couldn’t be helped, he had to at least fight against it once that thing woke up.

Looking at the situation from every angle, Crowbirb found it safer to just beat Snorlax rather than putting any of his companions in unnecessary danger. A route Pokémon wasn’t that badly needed, and it sure wasn’t worth the risk sacrificing any of his friends.

Little did he know, Snorlax would completely thwart his plans.  
To defeat it rather quickly, _Noya_ seemed fitting since he was at type advantage; and there was always _Asahi_ backing him up. Only after the fight would Crowbirb learn that he’d horribly miscalculated the whole situation.

Confident as always, _Noya_ jumped out of his Poké Ball grinning widely. One Low Kick almost got the giant sleepy Pokémon down, but it had a berry in store, replenishing its health quite a bit.  
Snorlax’s first Tackle did some damage, though not enough to be of real concern, or so Crowbirb thought.

The wild one seemed to be pretty pissed by now. Drowsy, hungry and surrounded by strangers. Any animal-like creature would instinctively switch to aggressive defence mode.  
Second Tackle landed a critical hit and Crowbirb’s heart dropped as he watched _Noya_ struggle; clinging on to his life with only one HP left.  
“Holy shit, _Noya_ , you are worthy of all the fucking bro badges right now!”

Yeah, it was kind of inappropriate with all the bystanders, but they wouldn’t understand anyway; nor have any clue what was going on.  
Instead of healing, Crowbirb sent out _Asahi_ who took hits much better. However, it still proved risky since his Tackle only did so little damage.  
It turned into a battle of stamina.  
Whoever was able to endure more hits now would triumph.

“Come on, _Asahi_ , just a little more!” Crowbirb encouraged his timid carp. “One more! One more and you’ve got it!”

Shauna looked at him with wide eyes. Probably thinking he had lost his mind. He wondered if she took her battles as serious as he did.  
Thankfully Asahi managed to handle the fight, despite getting an alarming amount of damage. Snorlax fled to the mountains; good for you.

Crowbirb was so relieved he barely caught what the Poké Flute dude and rich assbutt were rambling about. Most likely something along the lines of awkwardly making up. Not that he cared much.  
All he wanted to do, was running back to the Pokémon Center and get his friends patched up. Especially little Rolling Thunder _Noya_.  
“If anyone earned himself a bro-badge tonight, it’s you. That was amazing. You, too,” he whispered to their Poké Balls.

What a rollercoaster of emotions. No matter how exciting it may have been, Crowbirb preferred less heart attack moments.

His Route 7 encounter happened to be a Flabébé; but didn’t the one he had fought earlier on his adventure hold on to a white flower? This cute fella clutched a blossom with blue petals. So...they varied? How amazing!  
None of the fandoms popping up in his mind fitted while searching for a name, so he went with _Belle_. As far as he knew, it meant “pretty” or “beautiful” in this region’s dialect – quite fitting.

Tierno and Trevor kept running around in the grass below him and it made Crowbirb a little bit nervous. The smell of a battle was in the air.

 **27.02.16**  
**6:22 AM Double The Battle, Double The Pain**

 

If Tierno or Trevor had a battle in mind, they would have to wait, since our young Trainer Crowbirb was exhausted from running after dogs, almost losing a companion again, dealing with Shauna and catching his route encounter.

Back on the road, still wandering under the night sky – he felt more comfortable during dawn and twilight – Crowbirb was fascinated by the tall grown flower nurseries again.  
At times like these his journey sure was a sightseeing tour. Especially passing by huge stone buildings like he’d never seen them before.

The one he was standing in front of now resembled a small chateau in similar fashion as the one south of Camphrier Town.  
There was no denying the beauty and craftsmanship he faced right now. Buildings in Kalos – at least the pompous ones – lured people in, for whatever reason.  
Crowbirb was fond of their aura. History, hardships, happy times. These chateaus had seen it all and where telling it to whoever listened.

Trevor who was already waiting outside, explained to him what this particular stone castle was used for. A so called “Battle Chateau”.  
The man inside, grey-haired, surrounded by a certain air of dignity, was talking to a familiar face. Viola, his first ever Gym Battle. Noticing that she knew Crowbirb the geezer stepped closer.

“I see you’re wearing the Bug Badge, young man. My name is Hennesy.”

“Really?” Crowbirb tried but couldn’t hide the sarcasm in his voice. Some parents and their name choices, seriously. “Well, you know what they’re saying. Hennessey’s nothing special unless it’s old.”

“Ahem... yes,” replied Hennesy, clearly not amused at all. “Might I ask your name then?”

“It’s Crowbirb, Sir.”

He nodded – in such an elegant and well-postured manner it could make a commoner weep. “So, it’s Sir Crowbirb. We’re pleased to welcome you at this chateau.”

No, this man would never sink to his level, trying to make fun of someone’s name. Though Crowbirb liked to think, he still had the excuse of being young going for him.  
“Hell, you don’t have to knight me just because I stepped into your Battle Shampoo...”

“Chateau,” Viola murmured under her breath. 

“Au contraire, it’s how our dearest members all start out. The lowest of many achievable ranks here. Since Lady Viola recommends you so vehemently, we shall grant you the title of Baron.”

 _Now, will you look at that? Started my journey less than a week ago and already raise up to royalty. Mum would be proud._  
Speaking of Mum, he really had to message her. And find a clothing store selling more than just buttons and hats.

From battling three artists that used the beautiful promenade for inspiration, Crowbirb wasn’t surprised to see another Smeargle sent out the fourth time. _Asahi_ really needed the EXP, no way around challenging Trainers. He wanted to evolve him into a Gyarados as soon as possible – for that reason alone to have a stronger backup for _Noya_.  
What Crowbirb didn’t foresee was this particular Smeargle being a killing machine. One Tackle from Asahi and that thing pulled off a Thunder Shock.

“Oi, the only one rolling around, shocking people is my _Noya_!” he yelled, switching in an instant.  
Thank God he had given all of his companions an Oran Berry to heal themselves in advance – even if it was only by a little. Those 10 HP could decide whether they lived or died one day.  
_Noya_ endured the anticipated Thunder Shock without fail, preparing for a Low Kick. Dang, that Smeargle was fast, but even worse, it also packed Rock Smash.

 _Are they desperately trying to make me lose team mates now? What the hell IS this thing?_ Crowbirb thought in horror while his heart almost skipped a beat when Smeargle, above all things, landed a critical hit.

His little friend on the other hand stood like a rock finishing off the opponent in one single blow. Guess, you had to be steadfast dealing with a partner that suffered from severe cases of “oh, shit, I can’t do this, please help me, I’m lost”.

At the end of the promenade he ran into Serena who insisted on a double battle against Trevor and Tierno.  
_By all means, why are they so obsessed with double battles?_  
Crowbirb hated them. You never knew what could happen. Sending out two of your own Pokémon at least granted you some sort of control over the situation, but paired up with another trainer it was mayhem. 

Two Pokémon could easily gang up on one, and he had never seen Serena in a battle before. Was she any good? Did she use some kind of tactics? How could they match their attacks?  
It felt like a strategic meeting inside his head, preparing for war. Probably the closest description to what a Nuzlocke constantly demanded of a Trainer.  
Preferably, Crowbirb would have been happier to skip this battle, but like always, some mysterious force held him back, pressing him to accept Serena’s offer.  
_Takeda and Ukai should be able to handle it. I believe in you, guys!_

They faced a Corphish and a Pikachu – _Take-chan_ the Gulpin and a Fletchling on their side. Poor bird, it surely was at disadvantage.  
Crowbirb worried about Corphish the most, especially since it kept spamming Swords Dance.

 _Take-chan has to bring this thing down next turn After Pikachu weakened him already, there’s no chance he’d survive any physical attack._  
Though he was afraid, that even with full HP, surviving might have been a bit of a stretch.

Double battles...nerve-wrecking, unnecessarily intense for both, Trainer and Pokémon.  
_I’m sorry, Fletchling, but there’s no better option right now,_ Crowbirb thought as he ordered _Takeda_ to use Sludge Wave. An attack hitting both opponents as well as the ally. Still, Crowbirb needed to eliminate Corphish no matter what; taking Pikachu with it would minimize the risk.

Starring at the scene unfolding, wide eyed, “Just my luck”, was the last thing dripping from his lips before Crowbirb realized that _Takeda’s_ Sludge Wave wasn’t enough. None of the foe’s Pokémon had fainted, even though Pikachu suffered severe poisoning.  
Only a miracle would save little Gulpin _Take-chan_ now – say if Tierno stupidly decided to attack Fletchling. Very doubtable, since the bird already danced on the edge of being defeated. So much as Pikachu sneezing at it would have been enough.

_Ukai is higher levelled and faster, but his defence sucks major balls. If I send him in and Corphish attacks – which he’ll most likely do – both of them might die. What do I do? What other options are there? I fucked up again, I..._

Serena shot him a concerned glance. Maybe she thought he was that obsessed with victory that he even gave a shit about ruthlessly hurting his allies, too. Crowbirb couldn’t blame her. For someone who didn’t know what the whole Nuzlocke stuff was his decisions, the wild gazes, the rage and desperation in- and outside of battle must have appeared like madness.  
And it was.

Madness. Pain. And constant worry.

Of course Corphish slashed out at _Take-chan_ who stood no chance against a 4+ attack boost. Forget the Oran Berry, he was instantly crushed between two incredibly strong claws.  
Once again, Crowbirb had made the wrong call. _Take-chan’s_ death was on him.

 _Why didn’t I start with Ukai? I only had this stupid level restriction in mind. Who the fuck would have cared if they had to sit out fighting at the Gym?_  
While falling into despair on the inside, Crowbirb tried to act as natural as possible.  
He owed it to little _Takeda_ to support him during his last moments though.

Come what may, he insisted on kneeling down, taking his friend into a tear-shaken hug.  
“Forgive me for being such a failure, _Take-chan_. I promised to protect all of you and now...” His whispered words were interrupted by silent sobs.

He sent out a pretty infuriated _Ukai_ who fried Corphish and Pikachu with a single Discharge. There was no stopping him. Crowbirb felt sorry for Trevor’s Flabébé. It didn’t do anything to _Takeda_ as it just followed after his defeated team mate.

“Easy now, _Ukai_ , calm down, please,” Crowbirb said, his voice sounding feeble. Of course he was full of rage and revulsion, too, only they mustn’t abandon their manners in battle. “I understand, I really do... but now is not the time...”

The end of the battle felt quite awkward, with Crowbirb still kneeling, _Take-chan_ on his lap, and the others surrounding him. Visibly puzzled about their yeasty reaction.  
_Ukai_ kept growling at Tierno who took a few steps back, urging Trevor to go and search for more Pokémon. The atmosphere was frosty. At the edge of escalating. Even though Serena tried to defuse the situation with small talk, lifting the mood.

This was more than just friendly neighbour rivalry. It was personal now. And Crowbirb swore that Tierno would know what he had done one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye, Take-chan  
> You were a bubbly companion, but down to earth. You brought out the best in Ukai.  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/pwvuqbq3ah8xe4q/Take-chan%20death.JPG?dl=0


	10. 2/28 - 6:00 AM  -   Team Flare Dispair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team:
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/0nlp25npfeadiad/Urie%20evolved.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/puonrdcflee3pzx/Asahi%20evolved.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/u32w029a9jry6o3/Kuroo%20evolved%201.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/2t4ose3ut3oarxe/Tsukki.JPG?dl=0

He didn’t know how he made it back to Camphrier Town and the Pokémon Center; it didn’t matter anyway. Not only was it horrible being in this situation again, he also felt ashamed to face Nurse Joy.  
Sure, she saw a lot of Trainers each day and had countless injuries to attend to.  
But Crowbirb was a different case. 

It seemed like it was yesterday when he had said his last goodbyes to _Nagisa_ and _Rei_.  
Now he was back, not even that long after the incident.  
Had he not sworn to take better care of his friends? To become stronger as a Trainer and a human being?

All those big words; wasted and meaningless, like the breath he had uttered them with. The next companion lost.  
Another stupid decision made under pressure. His mind always felt so damn blank facing hardships in battle, and despite knowing that there was no use drowning in self-pity, Crowbirb’s body was paralyzed. You didn’t just change the way you always reacted to things in a day.

The real loser – besides _Take-chan_ , obviously – was _Ukai_. According to the rules he was condemned to be sorted into the “lone wolf” box. Because his partner was killed, he had to be deposited, alone with all his desperation.  
Whenever the next loss occurred, more specific, only one part of a couple dying, both remaining “lone wolfs” immediately had to be paired.  
In Crowbirb’s case that meant if _Ukai_ was unlucky he would end up in a ludicrous, non-logical Crack Ship with one of the other guys remaining on the team.

For now – because he still needed to catch a second encounter to obtain two new shinies – Crowbirb was bound to use the four he had left.  
To wander around as they currently were would be too risky; since he still needed to train _Asahi_ to level 20 for his evolution. Which he could tell, would take a lot of time. Generally speaking, Magikarp guzzled more EXP than the average Pokémon, plus the fact that he only ever learned Splash and Tackle. Not exactly a move pool you’d bring to a tournament. Or a Nuzlocke.  
Until then, _Noya_ shouldered pretty much every battle on his own. 

Further down Route 7 seemed to be a cave; Crowbirb didn’t care what, as long as it was a Pokémon and he could gain a full team again.  
He wondered why the others still stood in the exact same place since their fateful double battle; almost an entire day had gone by and they didn’t move an inch. As if they were frozen in time. Except he was able to talk to them.

Hoping that _Urie_ might finally trust him enough to evolve into Lucario (though Crowbirb by all means wouldn’t have been surprised if not) the young Trainer put him at the top of the party to earn some EXP. Good thing he ran into a horde of Zubat close to the entrance.  
As confident as _Urie_ might have felt, with all the losses, like hell he would risk another of his companions. Of course, skipping an encounter could equally backfire, but for now he rather stayed on the safer side.

A big boulder blocked his path, so he needed to find a different way to the other side. Fortunately he knew about the devious route alongside the coast. It even made for a better view, oddly soothing with the sound of waves crashing against the sea cliff.  
Also a new chance to catch something. A rather defensive Spoink; the little bastard put on quite a fight which Crowbirb’s Poké Ball thankfully won. Not just because he desperately wanted this encounter, but because no one attended to a wounded wild one – which in Spoink’s case would mean it died right then and there. That was the one thing he remembered learning with the Scouts.  
“Don’t ever make a wild Spoink faint, unless you want to use it for making bacon.”

And, of course, what would a day in his life be without someone scaring him to the point of almost shitting his pants. Kind of like a subtle classical conditioning. Whenever we call your name, Crowbirb, you’ll experience extreme terrors.  
_What now, Professor, are you trying to drive me into anxiety?_

What was the point of all this, indeed?  
Clearly he didn’t enjoy this journey the same way the others did.

Sina and Dexio made their way back to the lab – or so he assumed – coincidentally crossing his path. He suspected they didn’t just take this little detour by chance.  
“Ah, Crowbirb! How’s your adventure going so far?”

He didn’t want to say nerve-wrecking, horrible, painful and alarmingly magical at the same time, so he stuck to grinning politely.  
“Fine. Just fine. It’s definitely...something.”  
My, that nearly sounded like he was having fun. Good job, Crowbirb!

Professor Sycamore’s aids didn’t notice anyway. They told him about the rich variety of species inhabiting the area before they flashed their blinding smiles and hurried away.

What he didn’t hear from them was that this coastal path ranked among the deadliest areas in Kalos. Rising Stars, Black Belts and some vicious Pokémon swarmed the grass. Not even the beautiful view or the sound and smell of the sea could make up for this hell.  
Even though he had delayed his journey a bit for a Training session with _Asahi_ and randomly choosing two new Pokémon to join the team, it still was a huge pain in the ass. Literally.  
Rising Star Paulette raised the asshole bar pretty high already, sending out an Axew that knew fucking Dragon Rage.

 _Kuroo’s first real battle ever and it’s a life and death situation right from the start. I guess I have to go for a stalling tactic,_ Crowbirb pondered. _Kuroo_ and _Tsukki_ , the two newcomers on the team – Treecko and Zorua – proved to be his problematic children. Their natures pretty much sabotaged their more important stats, leaving _Kuroo_ quite fragile and _Tsukki_ less strong of an attacker than he normally would be. 

_Kuroo_ endured Axew’s Dragon Rage – which it loved to constantly spam – like a champ with his Leech Seed-Absorb combo; and thank God Crowbirb had harvested approximately 1996 Oran Berries that he distributed to every team member.  
Not that Paulette tried to troll him as much as she could. Every time _Kuroo_ got back to a decent amount of health this tiny asshole dragon used Dual Chop – of course hitting critical after critical.

Crowbirb’s nerves danced the Limbo. Lower and lower; until he was almost paralyzed with horror.  
_Kuroo_ seemed to notice his Trainer struggling, looking over his shoulder with the most confident smirk he had ever seen on a Pokémon. And he wasn’t even a Sceptile yet (the main reason why he had called Treecko Kuroo in the first place).  
Their gazes met, sparking hope in Crowbirb.  
This Grovyle would fight everything; just like _Urie_. Ready for every battle in the universe with sheer unlimited self-confidence.

Nonetheless, the last Dual Chop before Axew was brought down by Leech Seed almost killed _Kuroo_ who clung to his life with only 2 HP left. Crowbirb let out a scream that his mother in Vaniville Town probably still could hear.  
“Goddamn, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?”

Raising Star Paulette looked at him in bewilderment. If he didn’t succeed in beating the Top Four in the end, he would definitely be known as the lunatic psycho Trainer dude with the shiny Pokémon.  
Over time he got used to them turning up their noses at every nickname he had given his Pokémon – no matter which couple engaged in battle.  
_My companions at least have a name to their own._

But _Kuroo_ wasn’t the only poor soul having a hard time. Black Belt Cadoc and his Machop seemed to be up for pulverizing an innocent candle.  
Crowbirb wondered if it didn’t hurt to directly slam a fist on _Shirazu’s_ head. Maybe his flame wasn’t hot? Thinking about it...as adorable as he was – harmlessly smiling and swaying around – the flame he nursed was fuelled by souls.  
Sometimes it appeared as if _Shirazu_ wanted to say something along the lines of, “I’m not a snob, Crowbirb. Human or Pokémon, I don’t care. Just hand me over my souls.”

“Let’s take a break, shall we?” He asked his companions after another unnerving fight. Surely they must have noticed how worn-out he was by now.  
They sat in the grass directly facing one of the cliffs with blowing wind rustling through their hair and fur. Mountains and coastlines were known for their changeable weather, in fact, Crowbirb almost hoped for it to pour down on them.  
Nothing lifts the spirits like a nice warm summer rain. What memorable experience it would be. Dancing in the rain, completely soaked, washing away the built-up negativity and pressure.  
He wasn’t that lucky though – at least not now, but there was always “later”.

**10:15 PM**

By now it had become routine, almost a ritual, to share a cup of tea with Camphrier Town’s Nurse Joy every morning or evening before he left. He was a bit sad to not be able to visit this particular facility once his journey took him too far away.  
Theoretically speaking, _Asahi_ was part Flying type, but imagining him high up in the skies seemed so...absurd. Amusing at best, terrifying at worst.  
Not that Crowbirb was afraid of heights, only...flying on the back of someone who probably got scared by his own shadow at night didn’t make that good of an experience.

Back to the coastal path Crowbirb took his time to move forward. The hell he would carelessly run into another Trainer who might send the next friend to their grave.  
If all their testosterone combined wasn’t enough to blow every danger out of their way, what would be? Though Crowbirb always joked about the total lack of feminine air. Their adventure resembled a sausage party – with the difference of lasting as long as they went on travelling together. _Asahi_ being the closest they’d ever come to having some female aura among them.

Ambrette Town finally appeared on the horizon – a place that smelled like there was a lot of history to be found.  
To his relief he had already beaten all Trainers swarming the coastline route. Period of grace – for now.  
_So...what do I want to explore first?”_

“Yo, neighbour!” a familiar voice called out for him. Did Serena never use his name because she was embarrassed other people might find it weird? Or could she just not remember it? One ought to think “Crowbirb” was outstanding enough. 

At least Serena was the most bearable out of the bunch. Living in the same town and growing up with Shauna...he imagined it to be quite tough. When did this girl get so obnoxious?  
Crowbirb abruptly stopped, _What if... she had a difficult childhood? And I made fun of her? Note to self: find out more about those kids._

He could have simply asked them if he wouldn’t have been repelled by them from the get-go. Trevor was okay, his best trait was his silence.  
Nothing wrong with being quiet from time to time. Hanging out with friends, no need to talk; once a friendship had reached this level, Crowbirb started to feel comfortable. Sometimes talking proved unnecessary; sometimes all you want is the assurance of a treasured person being in the same room with you – no more, no less.  
Maybe one day they would understand, so Crowbirb could feel closer to them.

For now he was busy breathing in the sea’s salty odem while Serena tried to brief him about what “sights” waited in Ambrette.  
Apparently, the hottest shit in town was the Fossil Lab though he wondered why they should know about Mega Evolution. Shouldn’t they ask a mineralogist or geologist about a topic concerning stones? Even in Kalos people must have known Steven Stone.

The neighbours went to the lab together where nothing too useful could be obtained. Neither information on Mega Evolution nor anything including fossils.  
_What kind of research do you even do when you only have one guy who knows his shit on a team, and he’s infamous for suddenly disappearing?_

“We’re actually pretty concerned about our colleague. You’re heading to Glittering Cave anyway, right?” said the aide, grinning awkwardly. “Could you please fetch him for us?”

 _Why not sending one of your own people? Combine the escort mission with some more field research, do something smart – and learn about that fossil stuff yourself, so you don’t get in trouble if that guy wanders off again._  
But Crowbirb kept silent. His journey thus far taught him to shut up when he felt like his comments were offensive.

“Oh, come on, Crowbirb. Don’t be a spoilsport! We get to ride a Rhyhorn to the cave and–“

“Whoa, Serena! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Enthusiasm in his voice, the face lighting up. “Let’s go!”  
There wasn’t even time for her to complain, Crowbirb dragged her along almost tripping over his own feet because of all the excitement rising up.  
It wasn’t his Rhyhorn, the Pokémon he knew since he had been born, but the certain freedom was the same. Sitting on the back of a creature like this, wind in your hair, grasping for air as a gust of wind breezed your face.

Being thus excited Crowbirb almost forgot that he had entered a new route giving him the chance to catch another Pokémon. A precaution – as sad as it sounded.  
With three losses on his account already a certain chute proved to be quite practical.

Whatever he thought of beautiful places he had seen in Kalos, nothing came close to Glittering Cave. Darkness surrounded him as he entered the cavity just to welcome him into an ocean of lights around the first branch-off.  
Speechless staring. Followed by even more admiration and awe. He didn’t know where to look first – at the rubies or sapphires to the left or the opals on the right? Steven would probably get pregnant just by thinking of this scenery, given that he knew this place even existed. What a waste if not.

His only problems were the countless turnoffs he could take; fatal for people that weren’t blessed with any kind of a sense for orientation whatsoever.  
In fact, this ran through his life like the infamous Golden Thread; being confused as fuck about what was going on with him in the presence of Sycamore. No orientation at all.

Eventually, Crowbirb managed to find an open room after following every turnoff until he had hit a dead end. Where the glowing minerals didn’t light his path, he feared wild Pokémon might jump at him.  
Still a bit salty about missing the opportunity to get his encounter in the cave. All the creatures calling this wonderland of illuminated gems their home were pretty cool, but he just didn’t dare standing up to a Kangaskhan with _Tsukki_ and _Kuroo_ leading the party. As wilful as the latter may have been, they still both shared certain fragility.  
Ah, his sweet problematic nestlings.

The first thing Crowbirb noticed in this bigger area was an abandoned mine cart.  
_So they really harvested gem stones here in the past. I would have been personally offended it not._

In return an equally distasteful sight caught his eye. Some average looking dude wearing fucking sunglasses at night AND in a cave for crying out loud. To make matters worse, he had adorned himself into the ugliest red suit with the most ridiculous belt buckle that existed in the entire universe.  
God or Arceus surely didn’t want something like this.

“Oi, brat! What are ya doin’ here? Will ya not disturb Team Flare’s endeavours to take dat precious fossil scientist hostage?” the dude yelled at him with a thick accent. Very stylish, indeed.

Crowbirb didn’t know if should laugh about this dude or just call _Noya_ to let him do his Headbutt greeting business.  
Team Flare guy kept shouting, now wildly gesticulating. Houndour will show ya who’s boss!”  
_I’m pretty sure Noya disagrees,_ Crowbirb smirked rather confidently. There was nearly nothing that could discourage his little whirlwind.

Just as he had feared more of those idiots roamed this place. On the other hand, fighting them was quite fun as they posed no real threat.  
Only that next one approaching him... _Are you kidding me!?_

She sent out a Gulpin first, getting _Noya_ visibly startled. The pain of losing _Take-chan_ still stung deep down. Too fresh the wounds, too less time passed.  
_Noya_ hesitantly turned his head towards Crowbirb who simply nodded encouragement, whispering, “That’s not _Take-chan_ , it’s only some random Gulpin. It’s okay.”  
Which would have been fine – if this particular Team Flare chick didn’t continue to fight with an Electrike. 

_Really? You’ve GOTTA be kidding me... Of all the 720 existing Pokémon you eventually chose to team up these two? What are the fucking odds?_

They stumbled out of this uncomfortable battle, following the path further into the cave. Even without those clowns hanging around this part of the cavity wasn’t as impressive as the rest. The glowing gems’ magic worked best in narrow spaces – a room like this took away from the fascinating glow.

One unspectacular double battle aiding Serena against a Scraggy and a Pokémon he didn’t even remember they found the fossil lab dude in a corner. Totally oblivious to the threat of people trying to kidnap him.  
_How absorbed in his work can someone be?_

There was no time to waste any thoughts about it as they had to make their way back to Ambrette Town and Crowbirb, for the first time ever on this trip, went to bed at a decent time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joining the team: KuroTsuki
> 
> Kuroo  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/774b7dcb5743fbf82f49e5a35e1b1fb0/tumblr_inline_nmkbv7v1BD1sm83b7_500.jpg  
> Tsukki  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/476445600741740545/nSUpybD_.png


	11. 3/1-3/2  - 6:05 AM  Hard Rock Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team:
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/0nlp25npfeadiad/Urie%20evolved.JPG?dl=0
> 
> AsaNoya  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/puonrdcflee3pzx/Asahi%20evolved.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/gt52dbr9qbqesgy/Noya.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/u32w029a9jry6o3/Kuroo%20evolved%201.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/2t4ose3ut3oarxe/Tsukki.JPG?dl=0

Rain. Beautiful warm summer rain. A sight he had waited for ever since he had started his journey. What perfect opportunity to take a day off hiking or just strolling down the small beach – making his way to the next town without any haste.  
But first there was the fossil Serena and him had been given by the pimp of the lab, Crowbirb smiled about such an easy encounter. Ambrette provided him with the second Pokémon he would need to get a new pair for his team. If he’d lost one of his companions.

Not that he desired a re-shaping; he liked the team beside him as it was – the same way he had loved all the others. It was no use crying over spilt milk now, more importantly, thinking forward was the sole thing to do.  
Crowbirb remembered the two Lucario and their Trainer, an upcoming Gym Battle and unfortunately at least one member of each pair sharing a weakness against Fighting type.

 _Shirazu_ would be fine with the matchup, but it was naive to believe a stage one Pokémon could shoulder an entire battle against – as he supposed – at least two fully evolved Pokémon, probably even a third one. And _Urie_ had gained a weakness against Fighting due to his part Steel type after evolving.  
Same for _Kuroo_ and _Tsukki_. Only worse. How could he send _Kuroo_ into battle with his partner still being too inexperienced and awfully small, throwing a huge weakness into the bargain, too.  
There was always _Asahi_ , sure, but for him to actually do real damage he’d have to learn new attacks besides Bite and Tackle. First one wouldn’t do shit against a Fighting type, latter wasn’t powerful enough. And, of course, _Noya_ shared the disadvantage all the significant others had.

Much to his surprise, though more of a relief to be honest, the coastal path – called Muraille Coast – led him to a different town than he had expected.  
Cyllage City. A place between nature and urban civilization.  
With a big mountain, the sea with its small beach and a natural path on one side, but tarred streets and modern houses on the other. Most likely used for bicycle races – at least that was what Crowbirb figured talking to a Black Belt who was upset about losing just that.

Apparently, the local Gym Leader Grant could be found at the top of the mountain. Since he had to go there anyway, why not combining it with a funny little hike?  
All of them could use some stamina training. A steep trail like this was kind of a sign from the Gods telling him to move his ass; get into shape.

There were an awful lot of Rising Stars roaming the city, it made Crowbirb quite uneasy. One telling him he didn’t care who or what, “riding is the main point, because I love it so much!” didn’t make things better.  
_Is he hitting on me or this guy serious about riding?_

On the other hand, his Mum was a rider, too. In her glorious days of competing that is.  
Those streets made him feel closer to home – he had seen many of them as a kid, travelling around Kanto and even to Sinnoh one time. _What would she say if I’d tell her I wanted to become a racer, too?_

Crowbirb began to climb up, being greeted by a guy with colourful chocolate beans in his hair – or whatever those tiny things were. Tanned, which probably meant he he was from a warmer region or spent most of his day outside.

“Ah, did you come for the race? Man, I’m sorry, but it’s already over. Let me give you a sort of compensation, okay?”  
Assuming he faced someone working at the Gym, Crowbirb wanted to ask him about the Leader; before he could do so, the guy had pulled out a small CD-like thing. 

“Here, have this HM. It’s Strength. Nothing wrong with havin’ some, is there?” A careless smile, his hand reaching out to Crowbirb. “My name’s Grant. You’ll have to earn my badge to use this HM outside of battle.”

“Oh...OH! Nice to meet you then,” Crowbirb shook his hand, “looking forward to our battle.”  
What a blatant lie. He almost shat his pants because of it. Not knowing what might await him.

“Ill take you word for it!” And Grant sped off.  
_Well, at least he’s nice; when he’ll rip my heart out, I’m sure he’ll do it with a cheerful smile._

Plump Gym boy who really just followed him to every Gym – or so it seemed – tipped him off about the arena’s Pokémon type. Good old hard Rock Pokémon.  
_Consider yourself lucky you only got the less stupid name, bro. Grant isn’t half as bad as Brock, trust me._

For starters, this Gym reminded him more of an indoor climbing park with all the walls and their colourful grips made to pull your ass up to the top. Crowbirb wondered how they managed to get the waterfall in here, then again, maybe they had just built the Gym around it.  
Who wouldn’t enjoy that view at work? Enough people, apparently, judging by the bench opposite the entrance.

 _Kuroo_ had unusually much trouble to assert himself against a Lunatone and a Sunfel, eventually dancing at the edge of death yet again – even _Tsukki_ didn’t do better.  
They made it out barely alive; nothing to complain about there. However, he was worried. A deep sigh, ruffling through his hair, he went down to the vacant beach and called both of them out.  
“Kuroo,” the Grovyle looked at him, again we the usual crooked grin. “Tsukki,” Zorua avoided direct eye contact, almost sulking.

Crowbirb made it so that his voice didn’t sound scolding or accusing; no, he didn’t want to make them feel bad causing them to maybe even feel useless. But it was necessary for them to understand how serious every battle was and the consequences of losing.  
“Guys, we need to step up our game if we wanna make it. I know it’s not the life you’ve hoped for, hell, I didn’t ask for constant road trips panned by Satan either...but as a team, we have to stick together, giving our best.”

All he felt like doing was to stay in bed for several days without lifting a finger. Far away from haunting memories or the need of deciding within mere moments.  
Instead, there he was standing on a beach with an eerily quiet sea besides him having the stern talk with his children. Good lord.

“This whole thing will only work if we’re all in this together, okay?” Again an intense look at both of his companions. “Please, a tiny bit more effort?”  
Now _Tsukki’s_ foxy little face lit up in a mischievous way.  
_Yeah, they’ve gotten the message._ Grinning he petted their heads before calling them back into their Poké Balls. 

Nonetheless, he decided to compete with _Noya_ and _Asahi_. That grant guy didn’t strike him like someone who would use similar Pokémon to Brock’s, so _Noya_ should be totally fine. And having Asahi as backup was a decent assurance, even though he was part Flying type, therefore a bit at disadvantage against Rock type attacks.

 _I kinda like this Gym. We could work out here, but unfortunately, I have the feeling if I don’t get moving soon those strange people in the ugly suits might do something stupid._  
Not that he wasn’t used to it. Everyone who knew Team Rocket was familiar with an organization that, frankly, didn’t employ the brightest folks in the world. 

Grant, as friendly and energetic as he was in person, didn’t really convey all of this power to his battle style. Amaura, a tiny little dinosaur, stood no chance against _Noya_ ; Crowbirb later looked it up – part Ice and Rock. Ouch, no wonder Brick Break hit like a train.  
Tyrunt took two at least, but Crowbirb felt kind of sorry. He knew exactly how it felt to watch your Pokémon going down, unable to help them. Just seeing it happen like an accident in slow motion.

“No hard feelings?” he asked afterwards, shyly avoiding to say any more.

“Nah. I lost this time, so what?” Grant shook his hand and slapped his shoulder. “You have something to ya’ that’s different. Like you’ve been through shit.”  
_If only you knew, dude..._

 

**6:55 PM Everything Wants To Kill Us, WTF?**

 

As the sun slowly began to set, Crowbirb hit the road again. Route 10, a new area to catch a Pokémon. And stones... an awful lot of them. Scattered everywhere in every size and shape. Tiny, big, huge, egg-shaped but not quite as oval as you’d think. It was Stonehenge...?  
In the fading sunlight they casted long shadows swallowing Trainers who waited on the path, eager to engage in battle. So...this would turn into another obstacle course. Dodge the danger, Nuzlocke style.

 _I can live with the Trainers, they’re not really smart when it comes to their movements,_ Crowbirb thought, but would soon realize how wrong he was.

On this route, basically everything and anything had sworn to get one of his companions killed. The wild ones, each Trainer, shady people posing as tour guides – even the goddamn stones seemed to threaten him.  
And if he didn’t have enough problems already, Team Flare blocked his way, too.

 _What the hell are they eve thinking? You sure can’t stay hidden with the glowing ugliness of those things they call suits._  
Unless their goal was to hide in the crowd by doing the exact opposite of what a rational person would do. Crowbirb couldn’t help, but grin. _Oh, honey...and here I was, counting Team Rocket as the emperors of edgy._

If only these guys would stop using Gulpins and Electrikes. Painful enough for him as the bystander in battles. But his companions...who actually had to fight against what could have been _Ukai_ or _Takeda_.  
How cruel.  
_Ukai_ must have been lonely on the box. Brooding over the past events, seeing the whole scenery in his head played like a movie again and again. And he, Crowbirb, had done it to him.

He quickly shook off those thoughts focussing on the present. _Shirazu_ desperately needed to grow a few levels, back to team niveau. At least these Team Flare grunts, though obnoxious and helplessly stupid, provided decent training.  
Until they ran to Geosenge with their tails between their legs after losing.

This petite town was the very definition of a tourist trap. Not that its history didn’t promise interesting things to discover, but for those who only came by a tourist guide’s recommendation it sure must have been disappointing. Just more stones. And a few houses. Well, a hotel ‘least.  
Judging by the houses, neatly built into a ring of smaller pebbles, not many people lived here. Certainly the hotel that was bigger than any of them raised the number of the population for short times during the year.

His sightseeing ended after about 20 minutes. Visiting the hotel, inspecting the stone circle (trespassing the only house that featured a door) and telling Serena he had, indeed, seen a member of Team Flare. That was it.

“Huh, that’s odd. Where he supposedly went there’s just a dead end. Are you sure you’re not seeing things?”

“Did you notice their suits? No way in hell I’d forget a sight like this.”

She giggled as if he had told the greatest joke in existence. _It’s not. I’m dead serious about it._

“See you later then. Au revoir, Crowbirb!”

“Yeah...you, too. Whatever the fuck you just said.” But Serena was already gone. His neighbours knew how to appear and disappear out of the blue. Definitely something that would be useful to learn.

Geosenge had the tranquillity he had yearned for. After a Sigilyph (which he thankfully was able to catch and named “Maya” after the cute and spiritual talented Maya from the Ace Attorney series) almost murdered _Shirazu_ , two Hawlucha in a row brought _Tsukki_ at the edge of dying each time and Trainers from hell, Crowbirb was filled to the brim with heart attack moments.

Right at the gate to Route 11 that was, of course, made of stone he was stopped again.  
_Bloody hell, does this never end?_  
Korrina and her two Lucario approached. Looking different than last time. More...determined; worked up, a face like...  
_Oh, holy Onyx, don’t tell me she wants to..._

“Fight. That’s right. Lucario wants to battle you. Can you guess which one?”  
_Bitch, I don’t care which. Just don’t._

She flashed him a smile. “Doesn’t matter anyway, you’ll face both of them, what do you say?”  
_I say, get the fuck out with your vicious dogs._

There was no way around it. The option to say “no” obviously wasn’t worth jack squad in this world. No matter to whom he spoke or who asked the question, Crowbirb would eventually have to say yes to everything.  
What a beautiful situation for a pessimist.

Luckily, _Shirazu_ led the party. As long as Lucario didn’t know any moves than Fighting types or status inflicting ones he couldn’t touch Crowbirb’s ghost candle.  
_Shirazu_ , on the other hand, brought some heat to the battle. Super effective against part Steel. Even under levelled, he still kicked major ass.

Finally! After all this time the universe didn’t try to punch him in the face. _Did I eat the right pudding in the morning or did one of the entities up there pity me getting my ass whipped earlier today?_

Korrina, visibly shaken by losing in such a blatant way, exclaimed, “We couldn’t win? Even with my power duo? Wow, you’re better than I thought!”  
_Yeah, people tend to tell me exactly that quite often_ Crowbirb smugly thought.

“I’m still the Gym Leader of Shalour City, don’t forget!” Another energetic gesture followed. “All you have to do is traversing the cave at the end of Route 11.” With these words she sped off, leaving Crowbirb behind.

Making his way to the cave the Holo Caster rang.  
Crowbirb almost dropped the whole damn thing when Professor Sycamore’s face – or more like his upper body – appeared.  
_Fuck me, now of all times when I look like shit. He’s gonna know things happened._

If he did, Sycamore hid it well. Cheerful as ever, wildly gesticulating with one hand (which looked like a helicopter ready for takeoff) the other arm akimbo. Eve over the Holo Caster an undeniable radiance emanating.  
“Hello there! Looks like you’ve almost made it to Shalour City! That’s fantastic!” he said. All chipper as if he was talking about a day trip.  
Crowbirb smiled awkwardly.

“It looks like your journey with your Pokémon around the Kalos region is going swimmingly!”  
_Only if by swimmingly you mean constantly landing on my ass and drowning in every emotion on the planet._

The Professor went on, not noticing the sudden change in Crowbirb’s expression. “I want to tell you about a person in Shalour who knows a great deal about Mega Evolution. People call him the Mega Evolution guru.”  
_I won’t even comment on the “creativity” of this name. Do you call him something else in special moments, I wonder._

“I’ve told everyone else about him, so if you have a second, you should give him a visit!”  
_Well, what if I’d like to pay someone else a visit instead?_

Crowbirb tried his best to keep a straight face, concentrating on a normal breathing pattern. God, this was tedious – but also strangely enjoyable.  
“Oh, and Crowbirb?” the Professor suddenly jolted him out of his daydreams. Oh God, did he think out loud again!?  
“I am sorry about your companions.”

Sycamore’s otherwise happy expression had turned into a caring face. _Can you please not? It’s inappropriate to glow like this in every situation._

Crowbirb scratched the back of his head, embarrassed to be freaking out in such a pubescent manner. “I – yeah...thanks.”  
There wasn’t really much to say. And Crowbirb didn’t know how to feel about Sycamore being in the picture like it was the most natural thing.

How did they follow his journey? Was there a tracking device planted on him? Maybe the Pokédex or that unholy Holo Caster.  
Was he trailed by someone? _No, I’m paranoid enough to notice a person following me. They’d never pull that on me._

Professor Sycamore left him be. Not without flashing Crowbirb another teeth-baring smile that probably made the moon jealous.  
Standing there beneath the night sky he shook his head in disbelief, softly giggling.  
“What am I doing? Getting all wobbly and worked up because of this.”  
His words fading into the darkness unheard. 

**10:45 PM Caving In**

 

“Fucking Throh, get in this Ball!” Crowbirb cursed perfectly audible for all Trainers in the immediate vicinity.  
Not that he desperately needed one (despite the fact that he didn’t really fancy this Pokémon), but better safe than sorry. Things weren’t looking so dandy though with that giant red pie of meat refusing to cooperate.

But, oh, Crowbirb was persistent whenever he had an idea fixed in his head. Eventually, he succeeded.  
“Not exactly the prettiest creature ever walking the earth, still nice enough, “he murmured while the Pokédex entry showed up. 

And this wasn’t even the biggest obstacle on this route. In horror he noticed two guys waiting at the entrance of the Reflection Cave. Lurking.  
_Does this never end?_

They introduced themselves as Brains and Brawl Frank and Sly.  
_Oh, great. Dumb and dumber..._  
A Throh and Mr. Mime greeted _Asahi_ and _Noya_ , instantly being intimidated. Yeah, Gyarados sure was huge. Little did they know it feared them more than they could ever be afraid of him.

 _I knew Dragon Rage would come in handy at this early stage. Thank the Zangoose._  
Soon the fight got too intense for his liking. Both opposite Pokémon were incredibly bulky, even more so, because they combined forces. Solely going for _Noya_ who endured as much as he could.  
Crowbirb had a hard time keeping up with healing little Scraggy – fortunately _Asahi_ took down Throh leaving Mr. Mime to itself.

Dragon Rage, however, was completely useless against a fairy, so they attacked full force with whatever they got instead. Still not fast and strong enough. Crowbirb started to get nervous as he had already used all his Potions allowed per fight.  
“I need you to hit a critical, both of you!” he desperately shouted. No anger in his voice, they knew that, just plain frustration and despair. Negativity began creeping its way up.

This time it was the adrenaline rush kicking in when all of your focus lies on survival alone that saved all of their asses while Crowbirb felt the need of changing his clothes. He must have looked like someone competing in a marathon. All sorts of sweats breaking out, short of breath, too.  
A last Strength and Headbutt landed the desired critical hit sending Mr. Mime back into its Poké Ball.

_Will this happen every time now? God, please no._

Sly got all teary eyed after losing, only calming down as Frank held him petting his shoulder. “Aww, don’t cry. We’ve done our best. There, there...” His gaze indicating that this wasn’t the first time a battle had ended this way.  
_What the... You almost murdered another of my couples! If someone is entitled to cry, it’s me._

Crowbirb was kind of afraid those blokes were part of what Sycamore meant when he had given them his little pep talk. _You’re going to meet a lot of different people with all sorts of opinions_  
This was different, all right.

Reflecting Cave. Quite the name. Fancy, yet oddly intriguing, almost charming.  
It lived up to its title, was what Crowbirb recognized after taking the first steps inside. The stones creating a wall separating single sections looked like mirrors. Except they were sparkling even without sunlight shining on it.  
What could be found in minerals glowed a bit on its own giving the impression of countless rays of reflected light.  
A natural laser show. Only very, very small.

He would have been very keen to stay longer searching for a twinkling gem or stone to take home. But Crowbirb was uneasy in this Cave. It felt like Fairy territory all over the place and his whole team shared at least one member with a weakness per couple.  
Damn those vicious Fairies.

Needless to say the fight against a wild Mr Mime – ironically female – became another of these tedious tug-of-war between weakening, dodging attacks and throwing Poké Balls as if there was no tomorrow.  
_Oh, come on! They don’t grow on trees, get IN this freaking Ball, I swear to God!_ All the rage he built-up over several days suddenly discharged. Crowbirb jumped on the spot, throwing his hands in the air like a maniac. No word came over his lips though – a perfectly silent tantrum.

He would have a stern talk with Professor Oak by and by. Which idiot had named a Pokémon, clearly distinguishing between male and female, MR Mime?  
Even acknowledging that science and filed work must have been far more difficult back then, someone definitely had forgotten their glasses researching this thing.  
For now Crowbirb called his female Fairy clown “Roma”; after the Roma from Tokyo Ghoul, member of the mischievous clowns.  
You didn’t get that opportunity every day.

Battle Girl Helvig jumped at him, ready for battle. She was the only one in this situation.  
Crowbirb sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw another Throh.  
_Not that thing again. What do they find so fascinating about a giant red pile of meat with a face like a nuclear bomb test side?_

Same game. _Asahi_ intimidating while being intimidated himself – not by Throh, but probably just everything – and a fight of stamina.  
With horror Crowbirb realized Dragon Rage wasn’t nearly enough to take it down in three hits.  
“I’m sorry, buddy, endure it as good as you can!” he encouraged _Asahi_.  
_He still has the Oran Berry, he’ll be fine._ Just shallow thoughts but at least it kept him somewhat calm.

Now, Throh was one thing, but of course Battle Girl Dickwad had a fucking Hawlucha, too.  
Crowbirb screamed on the inside. He needed _Asahi_ at full speed and his ability to kick in again for this damned wrestling bird. Either wasn’t possible unless he would switch to _Noya_ and change Pokémon during battle.  
The question was: would _Noya_ survive whatever it would throw at him? As he couldn’t waste two turns on doing nothing. _Noya_ HAD to land at least one attack.

 _Don’t make me decide stuff like this again, please no._  
Desperation had its claws dug deep into his mind by that time. Rendering his brain slow with thousands of different thoughts running wild.

 _For God’s sake!_ He switched for Noya. Clenching his fists until his fingernails left marks on his palm. 

“You go, get it, No-“ the sentence stuck in his throat.  
Hawlucha had already set up an Arial Ace.

A scream echoed from the mirror walls.  
Crowbirb didn’t remember who had shrieked nor could he recall the time between Noya going down and the end of the battle.  
It was a blur. Messy. Filled with pain. He cried until his head hurt, even when he had already left the cave for Geosenge’s Pokémon Center.

Screw the people shooting him all sorts of glances.  
Screw these beautiful nights that were made for feeling great and not like a dead man walking.  
Screw himself and his endless stupidity.  
And most of all screw Professor Sycamore and the fucking Nuzlocke.

Hawlucha had slain _Noya_ so badly Crowbirb didn’t even have time to say goodbye. Little Rolling Thunder left as soon closing his eyes after the impact.  
A whole new level of cruelty.  
Even worse – the case he had wanted to avoid at all costs now occurred. Now that _Asahi_ was left on his own, he had to crack-pair him with _Ukai_.

_God, please forgive me._

What a mess.  
He buried his face in his hands.

No matter what, Crowbirb decided to travel back to Camphrier Town. The Nurse Joy in this particular Pokémon Center had known _Noya_ quite well, too. And she had seen the other three poor souls off before.  
Crowbirb was in no state of dealing with it like Nurse Joy could.

 

**02.03.2016  
1:45 AM What A Joy**

 

“Might as well continue getting through that cave if I can’t sleep anyway,” Crowbirb grumbled.  
He flung back his blanket and began collecting his stuff. Not without accidently waking up at least three people sharing the room who described their displeasure in a very colourful way.  
Duh, the joys of travelling...

Getting ready took him longer than usual with all the thoughts running through his head. How to explain the situation to his team? They had only ever witnessed another pair taking the place of the deceased friends – which was fucked up enough on its own to be honest. None of them came back for obvious reasons.  
But now, not only would _Ukai_ join them once more, he was also supposed to be actively paired up with _Asahi_.  
Crowbirb couldn’t bring himself to do that to either of them. Most of all since their losses had been so very recent, but also because it simply felt wrong.

Instead he decided to invest them with a kind of senpai-kohai status (I mean, no offense, but Asahi is still a minor in the series and UkaTake is love and AsaNoya is life – Amen xD).  
With his timid and instable nature _Asahi_ was in dire need of a supervising force backing him up. A job that fitted _Ukai_ quite well.

Nurse Joy who was still up, or had just changed shifts with a colleague, had already prepared some tea when she noticed Crowbirb being awake.  
Silently handing him a huge cup she waited for the young Trainer to talk first. Like she always did, even at their initial joint burial. He didn’t know, and it still baffled him how fast she had gotten a hang of his personality. Then again, from all the Joys he had met thus far, this one was the most observant.

“Don’t you ever get discouraged?” Crowbirb asked to finally break the silence, and because he liked listening to her insightful answers.

“Hmm? In which way?” she replied puzzled. Probably because she wasn’t sure what he was aiming for with the question.

“I mean, you see all these Pokémon day to day; and you patch them up. But Trainers are coming again and again. It...just doesn’t end.”

It seemed to have “clicked” and Joy nodded signalising that she’d gotten what he’d said.  
“You see, it’s true, I witness a lot of pain-shaken Trainers coming in with injured Pokémon. And it doesn’t get easier over time as some people might assume.”  
She paused to take a sip of tea, but also probably to compose her next sentences. 

“Their faces when they get their precious friends back in a perfectly healthy stage makes up for it plenty. So much joy and genuine care.”  
Yes, he could see that in the way her eyes sparkled while remembering.

“And...” Crowbirb hesitated if he should really ask this question burning on his tongue. In the end curiosity got the better of him and he did anyway. “What’s with Trainers like...”

“You?”

The warm smile had vanished revealing a rather stern side Crowbirb hadn’t seen on Nurse Joy before. Her face was by no means unfriendly, he just noticed that, apparently, he’d hit a nerve.  
With a deep sigh she answered, “Well, rumour has it there was ONE Trainer in Kalos who underwent a similar kind of journey. At least that’s what my sister told me.”

He was a bit startled by that. “Why would your sister tell you about something like this?”

“To have me prepared for it, obviously.” A quiet giggle. “It’s not like you learn about a Nuzlocke in med school since it’s not only pretty uncommon to all regions but also classified as a grey area, leaning more to the illegal side. As far as I know, that is. We still lack information on so many things regarding traditions and Trainer systems from different places around the world.”

“But in Kalos there was one other person besides me?” All of a sudden Crowbirb was fired up. So, a real human being actually had lived through the same or at least something similar. Someone who would understand. Who could eventually advise him on how to handle this better?

“I don’t know if you two are the only ones in Kalos for sure, though. To be certain we would have to ask all Pokémon Center employees from all times, past and present. You see the problem here?”

Crowbirb felt stupid yet again. For some reason, deep down, he had that crazy thought of a Nurse Joy network passing information from generation to generation. He was embarrassed at the same time because she most likely had seen through him already.  
If so, Joy was tactful enough not to mention it.

“Do you at least know the name of this Trainer?”

Unfortunately she shook her head. “I’m sorry. Maybe my sister still knows. I can ask her if you want.”

“You’d do that for me?” A shy, hope-filled, smile spread across his face.

“No problem. Catch you on your Holo Caster as soon as I get some information. So don’t get all freaked if it rings”  
They both laughed since Crowbirb knew what she was referring to. 

“Now, off you go!”  
A last friendly smack on his shoulder and Crowbirb headed into the night with a patchwork guardian/minor partnership and a head full of new theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the team, Ukai. May your energy guide Asahi through hardships.  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/vslw9n85a86f0ru/Ukai.JPG?dl=0
> 
> Route 10 encounter/caught Pokémon  
> Sigilyph "Maya"  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/b/b7/Trilogy_Maya.png/revision/latest?  
> cb=20140621234738
> 
> Route 11 encounter/caught Pokémon  
> Throh "Choji"  
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/e/ec/Ch%C5%8Dji_Part_II.png/revision/latest?cb=20130917040345
> 
> Reflection Cave encounter/caught Pokémon  
> Mr Mime "Roma"  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/tokyo-ghoul-la/images/a/a6/Roma_manga.png/revision/latest?cb=20150819154025&path-prefix=es


	12. 3/3-3/4 - Dude, It's MEGA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team:
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/31rja1xmu6xmvzb/Shirazu.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/0nlp25npfeadiad/Urie%20evolved.JPG?dl=0
> 
> Crack-Team: Asahi/Ukai  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/puonrdcflee3pzx/Asahi%20evolved.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/vslw9n85a86f0ru/Ukai.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/u32w029a9jry6o3/Kuroo%20evolved%201.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/2t4ose3ut3oarxe/Tsukki.JPG?dl=0

**3:10 AM**

 

Thank God the remaining way through Reflection Cave went by without any more weird and stressful situations. He might even have enjoyed the beauty of the glittering walls and floors if not for it being pretty much little _Noya’s_ grave.  
All of his companions felt uneasy walking around this cave – the place of tragedy.   
_Asahi_ even refused to be outside his Poké Ball. Not just because he didn’t like caves in general, where every sound made him alert, it was rather that he didn’t know how to handle the presence he still felt there.   
The leftover team members didn’t have to face this kind of loss before, and it happening to the most sensitive of them turned them into a bunch of Dads protecting their fragile child. Kind of ironic, given that _Asahi_ was a huge fearsome dragon snake on the outside.

Crowbirb even found a spot bathed inside rainbow lights deep inside, but there was nothing to be seen other than those reflections. Which left him a bit disappointed thinking he might encounter some wicked Fairy or something if he waited patiently.  
 _What a shame._

Finally he reached the end of Reflection Cave arriving in Shalour City. Both, excitement and anxiety swelled up; a further milestone of his adventure, at the same time a fierce Gym Battle coming up.  
Because Shalour was located right beside the sea the climate was much to Crowbirb’s liking. A bit rough whenever a breeze swirled up, the salty air tickling in the nose. Honestly a place where he could have imagined living.  
And that was before he even had seen the huge ass tower sitting enthroned at the end of a sandy beach walkway that could be accessed over two staircases on either side of the little hills on which the houses were built.  
His jaw dropped to the earth’s core.  
 _Holy Tailow! What is this thing!?_

Trevor and Tierno caught up to him in the middle of town. Where did they suddenly come from when he hadn’t even crossed paths with them once when he made his way through the cave the second time, after he had buried Noya? And Tierno’s mug was the last thing Crowbirb wanted to see right now.  
On his belt _Ukai’s_ Poké Ball began to vibrate. Yeah, he remembered. Of course he did. How could he forget what the plump boy’s Corphish had done to his partner?  
 _This...is pretty awkward,_ he sighed putting a hand on the Poké Ball as if to calm his companion.

However, it was Trevor approaching him first. “Let’s compare our Pokédexes, shall we? That’s my kind of Pokémon battle.” The redhead seemed so serious clenching his fist and biting his lower lip when they looked up their number of encounters. It was adorable. Whatever you admire about me, I’d rather not know. You could have expressed your high regards by not killing my Pokémon.  
Instead he thanked Tierno and made his way to the Tower of Mastery.

The whole building looked more and more fascinating the closer he got. Standing there as strong as a bastion of calm, the waves forcefully lapping around. Strangely graceful, almost like a huge person stoically facing the sea.  
Entering the tower made him stop and stare again. Such a beautiful entrance hall, vast, displaying a fine rock-hewn circular staircase that seemed to float. In the middle stood a giant statue of a Lucario – or at least Crowbirb thought it was. This Lucario looked different than any of its kind.  
Was it an artist’s freedom of portraying something or...

“Mega Evolution,” he whispered in awe.

There was a door embedded at the pedestal of the statue. Shrugging Crowbirb went through it, being immediately greeted by Korrina and an older guy.

“You must be Crowbirb then. Sycamore told me you would be coming.”  
 _Is there anything that guy doesn’t know? He better doesn’t or I’m in serious trouble._

Because of all the drama occurring right after the Professor’s call on the Holo Caster, Crowbirb had totally forgotten that he was basically previously announced to visit.  
The old man went on talking, but his hairstyle was so bizarre Crowbirb couldn’t help focussing on it instead. 

“I’m called the Mega Evolution guru. I guess you could say I’m an acquaintance of his.”

“That sounds hair...I mean fair! Uh... acquainted to Professor Sycamore?”

Korrina shot him an amused glance saying something like, _duh, what other option is there?_  
Guru guy however, just babbled on as chipper as before. “Oh, but Mega Evolution guru isn’t my real name, of course.”  
 _No shit, Sherlock._

“Now, come here for a second, will you?” The old man looked confused as Crowbirb stepped closer. “Hmm? Only one of you? I thought he gave five kids a Pokédex. Isn’t there anyone else with you?”  
Just as Crowbirb was about to reply with a rather sarcastic comment the others busted in.

“Oh!” yelled Tierno. “Who are you talking to, Crow-sensei?”  
 _Is there really no mute button for this guy?_

Mega geezer introduced himself to the other two Trainers – again with his nickname instead of the real one. Was his given name that weird?  
 _Dude, I’m called Crowbirb Babysnark. How bad can yours be?_

When Tierno presented Trevor, Crowbirb (why the fuck did he include him, he had been there before them) and himself the old geezer’s face lit up.   
“Pleased to meet you, Sycamore’s pupils. But there are still only three of you?”  
 _Obviously. Given that we can’t multiply ourselves._

He was asked about the “intriguing stone” Tierno had thrusted him into his hand only moments before heading for this place; just to be praised like there was no tomorrow because he shrugged and told Mr Mega that it was given to him by Tierno.  
Old man Evolution Guru didn’t get to finish his story on the importance of telling the truth (no objections here) when a ruckus started outside.

There they were. Serena and Shauna. Making their Scooby gang complete. It was almost nostalgic – in a weird Christmas Dinner family gathering way. People who you don’t necessarily wanna see, but end up being somewhat happy meeting again. Deep down that is.

Tierno, straight forward as always, asked about Korrina.   
_Shouldn’t you know her if you grew up in this region? At least her name? What is wrong with you, bro?_

“This?” Guru geezer pointed at Korrina and grinned- “It’s my granddaughter Korrina. She’s Shalour City’s Gym Leader.”  
 _Now that you mention it...the way your hair is sticking out from your heads...yep, I can definitely see the relation._

He went on about Pokémon evolution, casually being interrupted by one of the others butting in, explaining how Mega Evolution only was temporal and not every Pokémon had the luck (or bad luck) to transform beyond its final evolution stage.  
Eventually arriving at the point where he pitied the fact he only had one single Mega bracelet to give away. Asking them to choose the future owner among the group themselves.   
Almost expecting Sodom and Gomorrah breaking loose Crowbirb was surprised to notice Shauna, Tierno and Trevor all shaking their heads.

“I’ll pass. Pokémon battling isn’t really my scene,” Tierno came forward first. “So, Mega Evolution would be way out of my league.”  
 _My, is that so? If only you would have known before you killed Take-chan._

“Me too!” shrieked Shauna immediately. “It really would be a cool memory, and it looks interesting, but...”

Before she could finish, Trevor burst out of his shell, “I want to complete the Pokédex first! If you try to do too much at once, you won’t accomplish anything.”  
Awww, this adorable tomato head.

So that left Serena and him. And, of course, she wanted to battle it out.  
 _Okay...I guess that means it’s show time. Why do they have to settle everything with battles?_  
Taking a deep breath, nerves fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings, Crowbirb accepted.

Serena, definitely more ready than he could ever be, sent out Meowstick first.  
 _But she had a Fletchling on Route 7? What happened to it? Maybe it’s her second Pokémon since she obviously has an evolved Fennekin by now._  
He withdrew _Ukai_ to send in _Asahi_ for two reasons: To get the Intimidate ability kicking in, and because he knew how to Bite. Meowstick put up a Light Screen, granting Crowbirb a free switch without damage. Higher Special Def could do jack squad to stop a huge fucking dragon’s Bite.   
Two well aimed supper effective attacks and the psychic cat was sent back into its Poké Ball.  
Out came Absol.  
 _Oh, so she really ditched Fletchling. Okay then._

This was a job _Ukai_ seemed fit to handle; though Crowbirb could have slapped himself for not remembering _Asahi_ knowing Rock Smash as well. At least it meant that he could make use of Intimidate once more later.  
He also had forgotten about the Light Screen still being active; a mistake that could have easily resulted in another death if Serena had actually utilized Absol’s S.T.A.B. on Dark Type moves. Obviously her tactic was to be relying on critical hits obtained by Slashing the hell out of the electric wolf.   
Thunder Fang finally brought Absol down; good thing he had _Ukai_ learn at least one physical based attack, though he was angry with himself for being careless.

Braixen, Serena’s last team member, caught him somewhat off guard because he really liked its look. What an inappropriate moment to admire someone’s Pokémon. Especially how it wielded a twig when attacking, it was awesome.  
 _Asahi_ , however, still short of a Water type move went on Biting and finished the deed with Dragon Rage. Crowbirb sighed in relief. This fight went well, way better than he had expected. Manectric and Gyarados made a good patchwork team.

“You really nailed it today,” Crowbirb said, feeling proud, his spirits all lifted. Hugging both them – well, as much as his height allowed in case of the giant dragon snake. Which wasn’t that easy.   
Embracing _Ukai_ was like putting a finger in an electric socket, and also quite spiky, but he was too thankful to mind.

Serena was frustrated for a moment, but eventually turned to him, “It was strong! I could feel how powerful the bond between you and your partner is.”  
 _Well, we literally go through some life and death situations. It’s only natural._

He had hoped to receive the Mega Ring right then and there, obviously Korrina had other plans. She insisted to on having the Gym battle first.   
_Ah, bollocks! It sure would have come in handy to have one of my friends Mega evolving if they can._

“The Professor sure will be happy to hear about you mastering the Mega Evolution, Crowbirb!  
 _I’d rather master something else that also makes happy._

Shauna shot him a glance. He had done it again.  
 _Dang it._

 

**7:31 AM**

 

If there ever had been a good moment for a montage, Crowbirb’s preparations deserved one with epic music.  
First he went on challenging the Trainers cruising around at the Gym. A huge hall built like a modern skater park, where he had to play catch the opponent before they were even so much as recognizing his existence. Not without being rude as fuck when he stopped them at last.  
 _Shirazu_ did surprisingly well given the fact that he – as the only one of the bunch – still was a stage 1 Pokémon. _Urie_ on the other hand crept at the lower HP border every time, scaring the shit out of Crowbirb.

_Asahi_ and _Ukai_ did okay, not fantastic or overwhelmingly awesome, but well enough. The main problem was that approximately each of Korrina’s Pokémon would know a Rock type move to keep every flyer bold enough to face them at bay. Certainly _Asahi’s_ one-way ticket to the graveyard.  
Still...he needed _Ukai_ for Hawlucha which, Crowbirb figured, she’d possibly have since it was a fucking beast in the wild already. Trained by a skilled person this thing probably wrecked whole teams on its own.

As sturdy as _Shirazu_ might have been, he wasn’t sure if this Hawlucha did know other moves than Fighting types. If so, little candle was done for, and so was _Urie_ who with his part Steel counted as easy prey for Korrina’s Pokémon.

>em>Shit...I definitely can’t use Kuroo and Tsukki. They’d eat them for breakfast. Curse that weakness in every team. He brooded over this with such intensity that his head heated up. Making him feel like a Graveler before using Self-Destruct. 

He still wasn’t sure as he entered the Gym and skated to the middle platform.  
One shock moment later he was certain he had fucked up as he couldn’t move while Korrina made her dramatic entrance on stage. What about his team? Who had the lead?   
Thank God she only wanted to have her few minutes of theatrical appearance before the battle, which, quite frankly, she absolutely achieved. Crowbirb almost shat his pants. And this was only the third badge.  
 _Holy Helix. May your fossilised wisdom guide me during this fight._

Korrina started off with Mien Foo. _Praise the Helix,_ Crowbirb thought. It could have been much worse.  
 _Asahi_ did his best to Intimidate (though it usually took no effort with his resting bitchface), but was trolled by a Fake Out.  
“Don’t mind, just land the next one!”

Never in his life had Crowbirb been that relieved to have taught a specific move to a Pokémon. When Machoke came in, _Asahi_ Ice Fanged it, making it flinch like a champ. Unfortunately, Strength wasn’t enough to knock it out, so it landed a Rock Tomb.  
 _Now we’re in trouble. Fuck, fuck, fuck...I can’t have him attack second. And his speed just got lowered after this attack._  
Still pondering he looked up to his timid dragon who, by type, was actually just a giant water snake. No...the Pokémon he saw at this moment was a fierce dragon focussed on battle. Ready.

_I’m pretty sure he’d be able to endure a few more. But with Machoke being that weakened, she will definitely use a Potion. A free switch is worth a lot more than landing a hit._  
Without wasting asy more time – as every new minute passing gave more room to anxiety getting to his head – Crowbirb called back _Asahi_ , sending out _Ukai_.

“Okay now, buddy, make that first attack count!” Worried if he had put too much pressure on his friend by saying this, and if he’d better shut up.  
Oddly enough it seemed to fire _Ukai_ up just the right way.

Thunder Wave did its job paralyzing Machoke the following turn, thus granting _Ukai_ a free attack. He almost wanted to bite into the railing when Korrina used yet another Hyper Potion.   
_God dammit! Why the fuck do they have two of them?_ But actually, Korrina had made a crucial mistake.  
Though her Machoke restored its health completely _Ukai_ still hadn’t executed this turn’s attack. It took half of the opponent’s HP, instantly knocking the brawny Pokémon down to the ground with a second Discharge without giving it the chance to strike even once.

Slowly but steadily Crowbirb felt like he could beat Korrina without any losses. It even started to be...well, fun.   
And he could see that _Ukai_ , like _Asahi_ before him, was on fire. Glowing eyes, that excited shiver when adrenaline pumps through your body and you’re almost bursting with energy.  
 _If only Take-chan and Noya could have been here._

And then there it was. The infamous Hawlucha. He knew it moved fast, even faster than _Ukai_. None of Crowbirb’s companions matched this thing’s speed – or its ferociousness. So he needed to get another Thunder Wave in.  
It was risky as fuck. Especially if it missed Hawlulcha would get one in for free. A Hone Claws from hell, boosting its Attack and Accuracy.   
_Ukai_ however was boss enough to nail that Thunder Wave before he aced the bord of doom with a single Discharge.

Just like that the fight causing him nightmares ever since he had met Korrina on Route 5 had ended.   
NO losses.  
Both participants still at a decent or in _Ukai’s_ case almost full health.

Crowbirb went wild hugging his electric wolf despite receiving little shocks and pinches in return (because it’s a great idea to nuzzle fur that discharged huge amounts of electricity a few minutes ago).  
 _Asahi_ lowered his head to let his trainer pet him for what seemed like ten minutes.  
What a triumph.   
Happiness, relief, elation, affection like berries in a blender creating a rainbow of emotions showing on his face. Inside his body little fireworks exploded; he couldn’t remember ever feeling tremendous joy like this. 

Korrina put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad to have seen you smiling all true and bright. Not just out of politeness. If my defeat means I get a prize like this, it’s totally fine.”

She simply laughed catching his confused look. It was kind of obvious what her words were implying, and he was used to people misunderstanding him for being somehow sad or gloomy. Even telling others that it was just how he always handled day-to-day life didn’t change their view of him.  
On the other hand, them caring about his well-being made him happy.

“I’m sorry that you’ll have to climb the Tower of Mastery all to the top, but I want to battle you a second time.” Korrina met his gaze with determined eyes. “I want to have a battle of Mega Evolution!”  
Without further words she sped off.  
 _Good grief_ Crowbirb smiled mildly.

Daylight gave the Tower of Mastery a totally different atmosphere. Not as mystic, yet revealed in fully glory, the building’s beautiful architecture got him this time, too.  
Red bricks put to best use.

Inside he was finally allowed to access the stairs. Each floor, so to speak, had a room you could enter; where Crowbirb stopped talking to various people.  
From a lively redhead he learned the Guru’s name – “Gurrkin”. This family sure was obsessed with the letter “r”. He wondered about Korrina’s parents. What names would they have?

The most interesting stuff waited on the upper floor. Besides an Ace Trainer giving him the TM for Low Sweep there was a girl telling him Sycamore once trained in this consecrated halls to learn about Mega Evolution.  
 _Will you look at this? Good old Professor,_ Crowbirb thought and wondered if there was a place that guy had not been.  
Well, he could think of one.

_He decided he didn’t have what it takes and left rather quickly? I don’t know why, but this doesn’t sound like him._ Even if he sucked as a Trainer – or so it seemed – the boy couldn’t imagine Augustine Sycamore giving up on something that would bring him a step closer to understanding a greater mystery.  
Whatever, Crowbirb decided to just ask him next time if he was able to breathe normally long enough to actually talk.  
For now he had a Mega Evolution battle to attend to; which could prove to be quite difficult given the fact he didn’t own a Pokémon capable of this wondrous transformation.

They were waiting for him on the balcony outside the top floor. Enjoying the breathtaking view on the ocean. Korrina and her two Lucario. It almost made him tear up. How could this random scene look so right, yet utterly heartbreaking?  
Crowbirb didn’t just see a Trainer and her Pokémon. It was more than that. A force, cohering, going through thick and thin – a family.

And still one of her Lucario insisted on fighting alongside him.  
“Looks like it has made its decision. Let’s stop talking and test how you’ll do with the Mega Evolution!”  
Crowbirb felt a jolt of excitement swapping through his body. A completely new discovery. Something he would have never thought to be possible  
They had made progress over the years; finding unknown things, discerning the unknown, re-evaluating what was considered solid knowledge.   
Everything leading up to this point where he was able to stand on a balcony with the most tremendous view starting his first battle involving Mega Evolution.

He ordered Lucario to use Power-Punch Up before pressing the stone in the bracelet, his heart pounding. It was like nothing he’d experienced so far; a huge ball of thousands lights surrounding the Pokémon, an unlimited amount of energy emerging for a brief moment.   
_If you could utilize the energy coming from this Evolution I bet we’d solve the problem of powering big cities._

But now wasn’t the time to ponder about political issues; however this battle would end there was nothing to fear. Lucario didn’t count as his own. _Might as well have some fun with this borrowed power!_

Lucario’s appearance had changed. Not in a way that made it unrecognisable, but it felt different. From the outer appearance to its aura – everything transformed. Sweeping Crowbirb away with it.

The whole thing lasted too short. He wanted to feel the rush of the unknown some more. Being captured by a moment of undisturbed fun in a battle.  
On the other hand overwhelming passion and pride for his companions’ achievements, the depth of their bond – Crowbirb would have never experienced any of that in such a fashion if it weren’t for this... special arrangement.

Due to the Lucario on his side being faster he landed the first blow, basically granting him victory. Two turns, not more, and it was over.

 

**04.03.2016**

**2:40 AM Guess Who’s Back**

 

Lucario ended up joining the pitiful party on the box. Certainly not what it had in mind when it said it wanted to come along.  
“Sorry, bud. I’m afraid you chose the wrong time and place. Under different circumstances there might have been a spot on my team fro you.Thank God Asahi is still around. We’ have some serious problem lacking a Water Pokémon right now. I’m afraid poor timid dragon snake has mixed feelings about surviving.  
Sad but true.  
Not that _Ukai_ was bad company – he simply wasn’t _Noya_. Same difference on _Ukai’s_ side.

His arrival in Coumarine City got delayed for some time because riding Skiddo on huge farmland was so much fun Crowbirb spent half a day there. Letting his own Pokémon roam free they started racing and dabbling in the little water path that separated the little half-island from the end of Shalour City and Route 12.  
Some might have argued that it was pretty reckless having a Gyarados running around outside his Poké Ball, but the good thing about _Asahi_ was his timid nature. Not getting angry, just rather scared. No city destruction and whatnot.

Finally, as the sun began to set on the horizon, Crowbirb arrived at the atmospheric town of Coumarine.   
All the noises and aroma were familiar as it was a seaside city. With an actual port harbouring sailing ships. Gulls screeched fighting over the same crumps of food, soft waves of a mild sea swaying against natural stone paved piers. Everything wrapped up in fresh salty air.

Crowbirb wondered where in this town they had placed the Pokémon Center when he couldn’t find it no matter what street he went down.   
He broke every rule of stranger danger (as always, I’m not gonna lie) approaching the people standing around to get more information until he came across a construction worker telling him about the cable car leading uphill. Where Nurse Joy worked.   
Just the hint he needed.

What he didn’t need – or at least was taken abash by completely – was Professor Sycamore standing before him in the flesh as he entered the station.  
 _Fuck there’s a lot of witnesses filling up this place...act normal! Oh, fiddlesticks! Is that Diantha!?_  
Of course it was.

“Why hello, Crowbirb!” The Professor stretched out his arms, wildly smiling like always. This man just didn’t know how to chill. He was the ultimate Duracell Rabbit harbouring endless amounts of positive energy.  
“Congratulations! I see you finally obtained everything you need for the Mega Evolution! A Mega Stone for the Pokémon, a Mega Ring for the Trainer, and a strong bond with your Pokémon.”  
Diantha was puzzled. So was Crowbirb. “A strong bond?”

“It’s only a hypothesis, but I think the bond between Pokémon and Trainer is the key to this new Evolution,” Sycamore explained to them. “But what is this bond exactly? And why are there examples of Mega Evolution only in the Kalos region? There’s still so much we don’t know...”  
 _You mean like I don’t know how to breathe right now?_

Thank God Diantha came to his rescue, ignoring his face turning into a battlefield of suppressed emotions, “Does this make you think of something like Kalos’s Legendary Pokémon? Found only here in the Kalos region, right? Nowhere else? Maybe that’s not a coincidence”

“Oh! What an excellent point! Indeed! The more you know, the more there is to research! The excitement never ends, does it?”  
 _Dude, I wish my excitement would end before I get a heart attack or drop dead holding my breath_

The Professor had stopped to give Diantha and Crowbirb a moment to feel his enthusiasm. They weren’t very good soldiers to say the least. The actress only looked more confused, not much impressed and Crowbirb was just trying to appear as serene as possible; with moderate success.

“Oh, that’s right! I came here to give you this!” exclaimed Sycamore with another overexaggerated gesture.

_The HM for Fly. You ironic dickhead. You know perfectly well that I don’t have a flyer on my fucking team._  
Crowbirb took the gift from the Professor, caught between the urge of shouting at him for his shitty humour and grabbing his hands to run them over his face.

“Use the HM Fly to pop right over to the Pokémon Centers of places you’ve already visited!”  
 _Might as well pop over to somebody’s home, I’d fancy that a lot more_

“Well then, Crowbirb... Diantha, I hope to see you both again soon!”  
 _Us both? My, aren’t you a wild one, Professor_

And off he went. Leaving them both behind. Baffled, but almost breaking out into silly giggling. It was just so typical for him.

Diantha turned serious only seconds later. “Bonds...They really are important to us all, aren’t they?”  
 _In which way? Holy shit, lady, you have no idea how confusing that sounds_

“Oh, never mind me babbling about myself. Let’s have a battle the next time we meet, shall we? I’m looking forward to it!”  
 _Why do I have the feeling I might not? She screams Fairy and I fucking hate them Fairies._

She hurried off as well leaving Crowbirb with his thoughts running a marathon. This lady, Diantha, her behaviour was strange. Not in a Uncle Tom wants to show you some real bunnies weird, but you wouldn’t imagine her being a famous actress. She was eccentric, oh yes, no doubts there, still... Crowbirb found certain sadness in the things she said. Even in her gestures and countenance.   
What in the name of Helix had she seen in her life?  
 _I guess all of us have secrets and emotions buried inside?_ Crowbirb sighed. _Though I doubt she’s troubled the same way I am_

“Excuse me, do you want to take the cable car uphill?”

Crowbirb turned around startled. “Oh, yes. Yes. I’m sorry to have delayed the departure” Meeting Sycamore had thrown him over just like last time.

“Oh, not at all! You’ll be the only one riding it. At this hour not many people lose their way to our humble city.”

Nonetheless he felt stupid for standing there in broad open public pondering. As he smiled forgivingly both employees returned it before he followed the young man to the cable car.  
It wasn’t a very long ride, but the view awaiting Crowbirb and his companions left them speechless for a moment. As soon as they had arrived at the top the young Trainer granted them their well-earned time outside their Poké Balls.

They stood at the edge of a cliff facing the sea, a slight wind rustling through hair and fur. A moment of peace at last. After the high-flying battle against Korrina it seemed appropriate to be satisfied and happy about the journey for the first time.  
This question had been at the back of his mind frequently. Was he really happy? Or just temporary after each battle when he didn’t have to mourn the death of another friend?

“I hope it’s not your doing,” he said jokingly, looking over to _Shirazu_ who innocently swayed matching the wind’s rhythm. Of course the little candle stayed silent on that matter.

_Urie_ sat down beside him cross-legged leaning his head against Crowbirb’s shoulder. The warmth of a friend’s body next to his was comforting. Following Urie’s example one after the other came closer nudging him or putting down their heads on his lap.   
A beautiful moment of silence.   
If only you could frame such memories and put them on your wall to live through them over and over. No photograph could possibly really catch such magic.

They stayed like this until the sun had completely vanished behind the horizon and the breeze made them shiver.  
Crowbirb hadn’t forgotten about Serena promising to challenge him again in front of the City’s Gym. Probably with a similar team like last time, so Asahi and Ukai would be totally fine.   
That wasn’t exactly the thing bothering him. Level cap was creeping up faster than intended. How would he face the random Trainers at the Gym if not with an effective team? _Ukai’s_ electricity didn’t suit the Grass type Gym and _Asahi’s_ move pool only allowed for so much variety and effectiveness.

“So, what do you say, shall we take on Serena?” he asked his companions as they were all surrounding him. His question was met by a quite lively agreement on their part.

Still Crowbirb always wondered how and why Serena – or any of the other kids for that matter – followed the exact path he pursued, immediately ready to meet Team Crowbirb whenever it seemed most unfitting. At least she had announced her intentions this time.  
When he approached the Gym there she was running towards him grinning as bright as the moon. She was clearly happy to see that he had shown up.  
 _Maybe I’m not much, but at least a man of my word. What do they think of me?_

He was right about Serena’s choice of Pokémon; she started with Meowstick, a wonderful matchup for _Asahi_. It was fortunate that he knew this particular opponent and therefore could control his nerves much better than usual.  
Two Bites and Meowstick was a goner which left Absol and Braixen. Crowbirb could barely hide his proud grin seeing his problem team doing so well in this bizarre arrangement. Of course, none of them would ever replace the partner for the other, but their shared grief and mutual understanding only bound them together all the more.  
Sometimes, whenever Crowbirb knew they were up for a little gallows humour he called them “his favourite widowers”.

The battle ended quite quick leaving Serena frowning. “I wonder why you’re so much better. We left at the same hour, got hour Dexes together and even took our first steps as Trainers together. But still... I can’t beat you.”

Crowbirb away for a moment searching for the right words. In the end he decided it would be best to tell her the truth instead of reciting hollow phrases. “To be honest, I have no clue.” Scratching the back of his head rather embarrassed. “I only do my best looking after my friends with every bit of caution I can muster.”

“That sounds a bit sad. Well, the way you’re saying it, you know.” Without a warning Serena threw herself around his neck. He patted her back awkwardly before surrendering to that very firm hug.  
“Uh...thanks, Serena.”

One last smile and off she hurried.  
Time to go and rest up at the Pokémon Center before challenging vicious plants.


	13. 3/5-3/9 -   Can't Swagger This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team:
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/s67ao5ukpcr3xgv/Update%20Shirazu%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/kqyrsmc4qe3socf/Update%20Urie%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/cy9rerg4p4l5hgu/Update%20Kuroo%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/763xlufaxonj6dj/Update%20Tsukki%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0
> 
> Crack-Team Asahi/Ukai  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/dxl2y18dal72mg8/Update%20Asahi%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfwrqkbuvpme0da/Update%20Ukai%20%28Clemont%29.JPG?dl=0

**3:45 PM**

 

“Well, isn’t this something to look at?” Crowbirb remarked in awe. 

The Gyms in the Kalos region all were aesthetic masterpieces. First this marvellous art gallery, followed by the one looking like a climbing hall with a huge waterfall embedded; Korrina managed her own great indoor skater park in the dancing disco lights.  
Here he stood, laying eyes on something out of an old fairy tale. A big building round and round blazoned with vine entwined balconies. And he had to climb them to get to the top.

_Someone give me the number of their cleaning service. Those walls are spick and span even after God knows how many dirty shoes kissing them._

_Shirazu’s_ Poké Ball wiggled at his belt; cute little fella being all excited to finally have the opportunity of fighting again. A proper Gym fight battle, not only training matches.   
It took him quite some time to scale this fairy tale tower because his nonexistent sense for orientation led Crowbirb to the same dead ends over and over. Everything turned into a maze for someone like him.

On top a surprise awaited him. Ramos, the Gym Leader, who also maintained most of this fabulous garden was... a tad older than he had expected.   
The huge hedge clippers the old man turned in his hand was convincing enough though. So he listened to an elderly gentleman’s ramblings about youth, gardening, axes, how Kalos people made the best coffee in the whole universe and even embarrassing child stories; before Ramos finally uttered the magic words Crowbirb had longed to hear.  
“Let’s begin, shall we?”  
 _Oh my God, at last! If I had been forced to listen to one more anecdote of Uncle Charé, I would have screamed_

His elaborate history lesson certainly explained why there were no Trainer names engraved on this Gym’s statues either. Crowbirb figured most challengers rather gave up flying themselves off the balconies.  
Luckily Ramos’s team bore no such threat. Neither a long battle nor defeat awaited the young Trainer. Though Gogoat maintained its struggle with _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ quite well. It knew Bulldoze – a rather unsettling move for both of them. The most annoying thing was it lowering Speed, too.   
In a Gym battle striking after the opponent seldom proved to be an advantage. Not even wielding the supremacy of Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore had allowed him to use that powerful transformation once in a while. Not too often, but moderately. And he stood before Ramos bursting with pride looking at Urie in his glorious new form. Being a shiny made it so much more amazing – a huge impact on everyone watching.  
Jumpluff was no problem for _Shirazu_ , but Crowbirb felt sad seeing the cheerful little chap go down. There was no helping it. If he wanted to save his companions this was the only way.

Weepinbell went back to its Poké Ball as fast as it had come out. Poor thing, _Shirazu_ was on fire, his spirits all rising high (if it is appropriate to use those terms describing a ghost) because of the opportunity gor a proper fight.  
 _I know I shouldn’t think in puns, but he really lit THAT candle_

In the end Gogoat gave Crowbirb quite the scare nonetheless with its Bulldoze. _Shirazu_ didn’t shine with his defensive power, still he endured the hit like he had done nothing else in his life.  
And there was always _Urie_ to back him up; more so if Crowbirb carefully saved up his chances to use Mega Evolution. One every ten battles. Sure, a bit impractical if he’d ever make it to the Elite Four, but better than nothing. At the moment it was satisfying enough to stare at his Lucario shrouded in ominous wind making his fur and ribbons flutter.

The battle ended too soon for _Shirazu’s_ liking, Crowbirb on the other hand was just relieved as always.  
“Slow down, little one, you can’t burn them all,” Crowbirb laughed letting _Shirazu_ hop on his shoulder. “So, your flame isn’t hot after all, huh?”

Another mischievous grin and his companion jumped off Crowbirb’s shoulder to join _Urie_ who had turned back to a normal Lucario again.  
Together they stood before Ramos as he gave their Trainer the Plant Badge. The boy owed them some time outside their Balls, they had so little even though Crowbirb tried to let them roam around as often as possible; so he asked Ramos about his plants to procrastinate. Surely that would take ages.  
 _Poor Asahi and Ukai, they must feel lonely seeing the other two couples ever since they have lost their significant others. One way or another, someone always ends up being hurt._

Eventually the old man fell asleep during talking and Crowbirb took it as a sign that he could make his leave to the Pokémon Center.   
“Come on, you two, let’s slide down. It looks fun,” he prompted _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ signalling them to follow him.

Crowbirb felt like in the old days on the playground sliding for hours as soon as he noticed the familiar wind in his hair. A sensation of pure joy swelling up. Maybe this marked the beginning of happier times during the journey.  
This feeling lasted exactly as long as his way to the southern part of Coumarine City when his wretched Holo Caster rang again.  
“Oh fuck,” those words slipped out unwillingly the moment Lysandre’s grim face showed up.  
 _All this time I feared this creep would call me on this stupid thing and now he actually does. Holy shit. Act normal, Crowbirb. Breathe..._

“Prof Sycamore told me you can now wield Mega Evolution. That is truly wonderful.”  
 _Oh, thank the Helix he didn’t say beautiful. I swear, I’ll punch him_  
Like always he didn’t smile, nor did any other part of his face show any reaction beyond an earnest stare. Maybe he had a little accident wielding Botox.

“With that power, you can steer your future in a better direction! We can’t just cover up the old filth with new filth! I implore you to consider what we need to do to change the world into a new...”  
 _Oh no, please don’t say it, I beg you..._  
“...beautiful world!”

_Holy fuck, I’m gonna swing one at you next time we meet, so help me Helix_

Just like that the conversation ended. Lysandre didn’t even give him any time to respond.   
What on earth was he trying to say anyway?

 

**09.03.2016**

**8:15 PM**

 

He took a few days off staying in bed promenading alongside the pier of Coumarine City after that. They had told him about the power plant on Route 13 and he wondered if it was just a coincindence that Lysandre had called on his Holo Caster at the moment he was heading there.  
Did ginger creep follow his movements? And if so, how? Crowbirb scoffed.   
_I still don’t know what methods the Professor and whoever sends me a bunch of Pokémon, use. I’ll never know. Neither why nor if it’s just an experiment, but Nurse Joy made it sound like it’s not even legal_  
The boy scratched his head.  
If only things would make more sense. 

Coumarine had its own hotel which was always worth a visit. Not that their interior promised exciting decoration, they all were practically the same, but on most occasions the guests had given him useful stuff. More or less.   
Some even told interesting stories about Kalos. Things Crowbirb yearned to learn. There was a lot of mystery surrounding this region, untold history – or maybe forgotten because few people even listened to what the old buildings and books had to say.  
Basically those Inns were hit or miss.

This time an excited tourist almost fainted while telling him about Coumarine hotel being Diantha’s favourite dwelling place for the holidays – or whatever this woman did when she wasn’t filming.  
An old gentleman was the first person Crowbirb had ever heard speaking against Team Flare or of them at all. It seemed fishy how they went unnoticed, even though they committed crimes in plain sight. Nobody had checked out what had actually happened at the power plant. They simply talked about it, but did nothing.  
 _It’s like they’re paralyzed. Or worse...approving_

All the more reason to get to know Kalos better.  
But first he had no other option than checking out the power plant himself. This problem didn’t solve itself and certainly no one else was interested in going there.

Thank God that awful Mr. Bonding didn’t await him in the hotel; Crowbirb had seldom met a man more annoying, shady and pushy. The way he stepped way too close with that eerie smile and an unwelcome hand on the shoulder when it was, what he called, “bonding time”.  
Instead he was greeted by two other familiar faces.

“How dare you keep us waiting!” exclaimed Dexio when Crowbirb wanted to access Route 13.  
 _Well, excuse me for tying to fulfil this stupid task your employer has bestowed me with_

He grinned sheepishly, “Ha! Just kidding, Trainer! We weren’t really waiting for you.”  
 _Whoa, rude, man_ Crowbirb furled his brows. The problem was he couldn’t even address them properly because he had forgotten the woman’s name.

Dexio went on, unaware of Crowbirb’s inner monologue. “We were on our way to the Power Plant at Professor Sycamore’s request. But the gate connecting Lumiose City to Route 13 has been shut by a mysterious power outage. We have to investigate.”  
 _If there are problems at the one establishment where the whole region draws its electricity from there’s no mystery to that power outage, you dingus. But at least the Professor cared. Strange..._

They upgraded his Pokédex adding the Mountain area to it before Dexio mentioned how much the young Trainer’s face had changed to a more mature look.  
 _It happens if you see your friends die all the time, you know_ But as always Crowbirb remained silent rather than stirring up another discussion.

Dexio flashed him a smile. Strange enough Sina hadn’t said a word the whole time, and then both of them hurried to the same Route Crowbirb planned to go. 

Deserted land with the fitting nickname of “Wastelands” was what awaited him outside the checkpoint building. Strong winds blowing sad and dust in his eyes, made it hard to move forward. Only one step at a time.  
He’d have loved to grind on a few iron bars leading across some little rifts to reach some items he saw on the other side.  
Eventually, Crowbirb chuckled. When had things ever been easy? Just like that Gible – his route encounter – which put up a desperate fight until it finally went into a Dusk Ball.

They attacked smartly from beneath the ground. Different from other areas he’d seen before, but it was interesting.   
All in all Crowbirb grew quite fond of the Wastelands. He found the gusts kind of refreshing, more of a warm breeze than the hard salty air he was used to visiting coastal cities. It amazed him how close they were to each other, desert and sea. Both so different, yet sharing the same wild vastness.

Another “stylish” Team Flare grunt jumped at him, foolishly ranting about his lost power plant pass to gain access to the building.  
 _You should try blending in with the desert. Now THAT would be stylish,_ Crowbirb thought passing by this sorry excuse for a gangster.  
So this was the only open door, as all the others he had seen didn’t even allow to insert a key card. What the hell lay beyond those iron doors?

A dim greyness, mostly constructed of steel, greeted him when he entered. Everything seemed colder without a decent light source; too quiet, like a ghost town. Crowbirb wondered if wild Pokémon might have taken over the almost abandoned building. Unlikely, but still possible.

“Knock, knock!” Someone shouted from the darkness almost making him scream. “Knock, knock, knock! Who’s there?”  
Red suited ugliness emerged from the shadows and Crowbirb snorted annoyed. _Another of those clowns. What on earth have I done wrong to deserve this?_

“Knock, knock!” Now he stood before him. “Seriously though. Who are you? Only authorized personnel are allowed in here!”  
 _The one who hold the key card, holds the power, I’d say_

Defeating him was easy enough even though Croagunk’s Revenge would have hit _Ukai_ in the wrong place after he had brought down Scraggy before. Not without slight hesitation, the wounds still too fresh. Good thing _Asahi_ wasn’t out.  
As all grunts talked too much when beaten, this one babbled about Team Flare’s plans on stealing electricity to power whatever.  
 _That thing must be huge if they need a whole goddamn power plant_

Spotting a room to the right, he would either find hostages or more redness he didn’t need to see. Nonetheless it was necessary to risk a look.  
“Whaddya mean you’re here to rescue us? You’re just a kid...” was how Crowbirb was greeted by a construction worker hiding there.

“I may be ‘just a kid’ but at least I’m doing something in this situation. Unlike someone who’s hiding in a room looking as if he’d shit his pants any moment.” Those words sounded sharper than intended. Crowbirb was so fed up with not being taken seriously because of his age. Being a teenager already sucked major balls.

Crowbirb left them there and headed for the inner rooms of the power plant. More grunts dressed for everything but success waited their turn to be beaten.  
“Would you answer me one question?” the young Trainer asked a particularly enthusiastic Team Flare member.  
“Do you wear something under your blazers? Or are these just some very short white shirts or whatever the fuck you call them?”

The grunt looked at him dumbfounded. But Crowbirb was dead serious. This question nagged on him ever since he had seen them for the first time.  
“Uh...”

“Never mind, I think I’ll rather keep it a mystery,” Crowbirb hastily said when grunt boy decided to show him instead of just telling.   
_Holy crap, I’ve not expected this. What an eager little underling_ He raised an eyebrow and hurried away.

His goal was to reach the central platform where he could spot two people pottering about on a huge keyboard to redirect every last bit of electricity produced.  
Knowing their battle skills Crowbirb didn’t worry too much about the grunts; it was the level cap for the upcoming Gym that caused him some grief. All of them had grown to level 36 already and 37 set the limit.

A bald man and a lady, skirt so shirt he involuntarily saw her panties, those were his final opponents. Obviously higher ranked, Admin Aliana felt quite confident her scientist, who could invent anything except a serum to make his hair grow back, was able to handle the battle.   
_Oh well, maybe, but not with a Houndoom against my Asahi. He eats Fire types for breakfast_

Which he did – or rather an Aqua Tail hit the poor hellhound like a train. Followed by Aliana herself with a Mightyena that tried to Swagger _Ukai_.  
 _Bitch, you can’t put more swag into Ukai. He already has so much, he might explode_

“You’re quite strong. Oh yes --- very strong, indeed,” Aliana said striking a pose that made it impossible not to be flashed by her panties.  
 _Please let me out of here..._ Crowbirb desperately thought while the woman laughed and continued her talk about how interesting she found him.  
“I do hope we meet again.”

Before he knew how to stop himself, his mouth already shouted out the words. “I don’t care, please get a skirt that’s less revealing, good grief”

But he doubted they had heard him as he was standing on the platform all alone only seconds later. Not that it lasted for very long. A little solitude would have pleased him much more than being constantly ambushed by people. Don’t matter of “good” or “bad”.  
Professor Sycamore’s aides, obviously trying to hide their identities behind masks and different clothes, came hurrying up the stairs.

“Dexio? Sina? What are you two doing here?” Crowbirb burst out before any of them could say a word.

Dexio pretended to be oblivious. “Oh my. You chased off that mysterious bunch before we could even get here? Well, I guess there’s always room for more defenders of Kalos! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!” He smiled awkwardly. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just three things. How the fuck did you get through that massive iron door that only opens with the right power plant pass – which is currently in my possession.  
“Why did it take you that bloody long to even get here when you clearly started ahead of me and I practically cleared the path for you?  
“And... uh –“ Crowbirb pointed at their clothes, the happy expressions on their faces gone. “What on earth are you even trying to do with those disguises?”  
All in all Crowbirb was on the brink of laughing, barely controlling himself. Did they really think no one would recognize them?

There was a moment of awkward silence after Dexio had finished healing his Pokémon (a talent Crowbirb wished he could learn).  
“You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it!” They had decided to play the role to the end. It was awkward, but Crowbirb concealed his giggling.   
“But don’t push yourself too hard. Here. Take these” Giving him Full Restores and thanking for his help, Dexio vanished out of sight closely followed by Sina.

Left alone once more Crowbirb burst into laughter until tears gathered in his eyes and his voice echoed from the walls. Mixed with the buzzing of the high voltage surrounding him it sounded eerie.  
Everything so far made no real sense to him. That power outage affected a bunch of people, even a big ass metropolis, yet no one besides a Pokémon Professor, his goofy aides and a teenage Trainer felt obliged to do anything about it?  
Something in the Kalos region went wrong – somewhere behind the scenes.  
He just didn’t know where to start.

Crowbirb decided to drop by the room with the frightened workers to see what they had to say now, after he had saved their bungholes. Of course, construction worker McShitmypants was al praise and hail for him – even presenting a TM to him.  
At least the scientist outside shared Crowbirb’s opinion on Team Flare.  
“Nobody who’s worth anything hangs out with a group wearing outfits like that.”

They boy slapped his shoulders. “Thanks, friend. You DO understand what you’re talking about.”  
And then he made his way back to Lumiose City whistling a happy little tune.


	14. 3/10 - 3/13   - Helix Take The Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team (now with character added to pic)
> 
> Crack Team Asahi - Ukai  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1hruaurxwrmlqx/final%20Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/59ey41kjhkd8bit/final%20Ukai.JPG?dl=0
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/pnbkflp6ce683fo/Shiragin.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmd6xhjcenze912/final%20Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/a14r076sg6kb7f4/final%20Kuroo.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vfk4fw671mz5fw/final%20Tsukki.JPG?dl=0

**4:10 PM**

 

This time passing by the worker previously blocking the stairs was no problem; it was what Crowbirb bumped into at the end of them.  
A huge man, taller than he’d ever seen a person grow, wrapped in clothes that certainly had better days in the past. So had the man’s face, Crowbirb assumed, for it was marked by sorrow and grief.  
 _He has an unusual air around him_ Something ancient, almost noble.   
Yet he seemed endlessly lost. Like he didn’t belong in this fast-paced times where people kept overlooking details that could make them happy if they only stopped for a moment.

“The Pokémon...” was what Crowbirb heard him whisper to the wind. “The flower Pokémon... The Pokémon that was given eternal life...”  
With a last gaze to the sky, barely clouded, promising a beautiful afternoon the giant proceeded to walk away.

Crowbirb stood there glued to the spot. “Uh – Sir, wait! What are you searching for?”  
But it was no use, the stranger had already vanished.   
_Eternal life? Either this guy was delusional as fuck or there’s much more mystery to Kalos than I’d ever imagined_

Still, something about that huge lost creature had caught Crowbirb. A bit like a forlorn puppy searching its way home when the home it had known ceased to exist a long time ago.  
Maybe the giant man’s dwelling lay with that flower Pokémon he mentioned in his whispers.

For now it was time to return to Lumiose City, exploring the rest he wasn’t able to see last time. Well, he would have if Shauna didn’t turn up holding him hostage until he agreed visiting Prism Tower with her. Though he had to admit the Tower looked beautiful shining bright.  
“Another moment I’ll never forget!” Shauna cheered. “Because I saw it with you.”  
She beamed at him as if he had given her the best present she’d ever received.

It made Crowbirb uncomfortable seeing her happy like this, living an illusion. Not that they weren’t somehow friends – not chummy at all, but he had to admit to himself they were on friendly terms. Nonetheless she clearly expected something different to happen between the both of them.  
“Shauna, I –“ Crowbirb hesitated. Was this really the right time and place?

“You what?”  
 _I can’t possibly tell her that I can’t return her obvious crush on me because of my obvious crush on a fucking middle aged man_  
Crowbirb shifted around nervously. If he wouldn’t tell her the honest truth now she might think him too shy to confess what he wasn’t feeling. Typical Freudian struggles.  
“Well, I must get going, the Gym’s not getting easier loafing around outside” He grinned awkwardly and left her standing outside.  
 _You almost did something intelligent. Almost. Good job, Crowbirb_

There was still plenty of time to deal with Shauna afterwards unless she didn’t plan their wedding while Crowbirb tried to help his friends survive Clemont.  
Besides, the boy may have been a man of many words in his thoughts but when it came to forming whole sentences that made actual sense, his mouth and tongue failed Crowbirb every time.  
Otherwise the whole damn situation with Sycamore would have been solved ages ago.

Inside Prism Tower really wasn’t nearly as spectacular as outside or Lumiose City itself. In fact the bureau complexes seemed more interesting in comparison. No fancy decoration, cool inventions, not even a maze awaited the excited challengers here.  
Only some elevators and a child holding a pop quiz to have their Trainer battles forced on people.  
 _Man, Clemont. Science sure is awesome and maybe even now. But certainly not RIGHT now in this place. You could have done much better_

When he thought of Viola’s amazing gallery with an underground spider web where _Shirazu_ had learned how to fear bugs; or remembering the greatness that was Grant’s Gym, though his fighting style wasn’t; Korrina scaring the living shit out of him while meeting him in this glorious skating hall; and Ramos with a luscious fairy tale setup, vines and a slide...  
All their Gyms had some magic going for them. Except this one where Crowbirb worked his way up, annoyed by smug Ace Trainers who thought him getting the answers wrong on purpose to have more battles would make them in any way superior.

People praised Clemont as a prodigy inventor, and Crowbirb believed them; that part was true, no doubt. But his Gym...just disappointing.  
Crowbirb decided on facing the Leader with _Kuroo_ and _Tsukki_. Since both of them had reached their full evolution cycle by now, they seemed most reliable. Kuroo also redeemed himself by making excellent use of the new moves Crowbirb had taught him.  
Alas, _Shirazu_ still waited for his first evolution, so a Gym battle was too dangerous in the long run if he didn’t face a type that he was super effective against.  
And in no way would Crowbirb risk _Asahi_ bringing a 4 time weakness to a fight, nor Ukai doing too less damage being an Electric Pokémon himself.

KuroTsuki it was.  
“I’m counting on you. Let’s show them what we’ve got,” he whispered to their Poké Balls stepping on the platform.

Something, maybe his guts, the Helix fossil or sheer dumb luck, told him to set _Tsukki_ who – as Zoroark always do – not even cloaked himself in the party’s last Pokémon’s countenance, but also bared no weakness to potential Emolga and whatnot coming.  
He did well thinking like this. Clemont’s first choice, indeed, proved to be an Emolga. 

_How I hate this grinning little bastard whenever it’s my opponent_  
With this thought in mind Crowbirb ordered _Tsukki_ to slice that thing out of the air with a well positioned Night Slash which did good damage but also got the Zoroark paralyzed.  
“Damn fucking hax,” he scoffed.

The Volt Switch fest began and Crowbirb rolled his eyes thinking of what he had heard from a Gym Leader in Unova, not only using Emolga, too but spamming that move until challengers were ready to punch them in the face.  
 _I swear to Helix if he’s gonna copy her tactics I’m going to take the bigger one of his metal claw thingies and shove it up his bunghole_

Out came Magneton whose Thunderbolt dealt more damage than Crowbirb had expected, forcing him to use his first healing item. A Full Restore because being paralyzed was annoying enough to deal with.  
Of course, after healing _Tsukki_ Magneton landed a crit; there went the second of three allowed items. When the third Thunderbolt almost got _Tsukki_ reduced to critical health, Crowbirb decided to switch in _Kuroo_.  
A good call. Very good. Maybe even life saving.

Clemont brought out Electric Terrain which didn’t bother Crowbirb in the slightest. _Free switch, will you look at that? Perfect!_  
Two Bulldozes and Magneton was history, ready to go back into its Poké Ball. Tsukki, though low on health, had to take on Emolga a second time.   
“Come on, _Tsukki_ , you’re faster than this little dipshit. Go, get it!”  
His Night Slash hit hard, but _Tsukki’s_ smug expression as Emolga went down probably hit Clemont harder.

Now there was only Helioptile left. Kuroo set out Leech Seed first because they – Crowbirb and the dragon-like reptile plant – both knew how to fight dirty, and what value some health leeched from the opponent could have.  
Helioptile was annoyingly tough, enduring two Bulldoze-Leech-Seed combos and paralyzing _Kuroo_ with the perceived 50th Thunderbolt.   
More so, since Crowbirb had used all of his healing items to prevent _Tsukki_ from dying to one of Magneton’s electric attacks.

Gym Leader miracle boy tried to drag out the battle with two Hyper Potions and got lucky receiving two Para-Hax in a row rendering Kuroo unable to move.  
 _Thank God we set out that Leech Seed in the beginning or we would be in serious trouble..._

In the end _Kuroo_ Bulldozed Helioptile to defeat with the most beautiful asshole grin on his face. It was disgusting and Crowbirb loved it.  
This was how he wanted every fight to be. Challenging, but not impossibly unfair or heartbreaking. Just fun for all participating parties. Every team had proven their determination in a Gym battle now.  
Crowbirb almost burst with proud thoughts of his companions, as the Voltage Badge sparkled in his hand.  
“You both deserve some fancy stuff for dinner after this battle,” Crowbirb said to his friends before calling them back into their Poké Balls.

Time for a trip to the Pokémon Center and a thorough exploring of Lumiose.  
And maybe even a visit at Sycamore’s.

 

**11.03.16**

**5:33 AM**

 

Speaking of the devil, once Crowbirb set foot outside the Gym Professor Fancy Baguette rang his Holo Caster.  
 _Gosh dangit, ring all you will but not this hellish device_

“Hello there,” Sycamore said smiling widely swinging his arm as if he was ready for takeoff. “I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. Could you come to Lysandre Café?”  
 _Hold your croissants, dude, you want WHAT?_  
In a café. Just the two of them. Talking. Crowbirb screamed on the inside while his hands transformed into sweatland ocean. Causing him to miss the Professor’s description of how to get there, but who the fuck cared about directions anyway?  
He was bound to crash into a wall at full speed with all of this, there were no instructions that could prevent it from happening.  
 _Oh shit. And I can’t even wear something decent because those snobs at the clothing store won’t sell me anything unless I’ve been to every boutique in this fucking country_

Let’s be fashionably late then,” Crowbirb murmured and went ti the nearby Pokémon Center for some serious sleep he had to catch up with.

 

**2:40 PM**

 

Refreshed, his spirits upbeat, the young Trainer stretched his limbs, ready to face another day. Suppressing all thoughts of having a date at Lysandre Café – which sounded like a cringe fest already because of the place Sycamore had chosen. There were approximately 500 cafés in this metropolis...why did he think ginger creep’s establishment would be a good idea?  
 _This guy will be my death one day,_ Crowbirb sighed and headed out. No tea, no nice chat with Nurse Joy; he had to visit Camphrier Town again, now that Lumiose was fully accessible and therefore shortcuts re-established.   
Also, it was never wrong to collect some more Poké Miles.

North Boulevard appeared very appealing to Crowbirb today; a station with disturbing messages written on the back of a timetable. Or the heartbreaking story of two Skiddo huddling up against each other in front of the building which were abandoned by their Trainer, yet had waited for them ever since.   
Crowbirb hoped it wasn’t that person who needed help at the station and whose friend ran off searching for it, but probably never made it back in time.  
What if the girl he met on an abandoned floor in one of the bureau complexes last night, and who waited for “the one” owned these Skiddo?  
Was she the friend? Why did he care about it so much? Maybe because of his strong bond with his companions forged by tragedy and happiness alike.

Hotel Richissimé offered him jobs for the day which Crowbirb gladly accepted. But only to procrastinate like a boss. Finally a way to make money other than by beating children and tourists to get their savings.   
Actually, earning his own cash felt so satisfying. If he’d be able to order something at Lysandre Café without dying by asphyxiation due to either staring at Sycamore and just forgetting to breathe or because Lysandre burst into their conversation, too, and he spent his afternoon standing between them.  
What a nice prospect...

“Maybe if I have one of you walking in with me,” Crowbirb sighed looking at his Poké Balls. He took _Shirazu’s_ capsule chuckling. “I could get put you on Lysandre’s ass if he tries something funny. Though I doubt his soul is in any way tasty.”  
 _Shirazu_ was more than delighted to sit on Crowbirb’s head (because he found it a bit eerie having a ghost candle only millimetres away from his face) as they cruised through narrow alleys, passing by different plazas and avenues.

 

**12.03.16**

**3:05 PM**

 

Why did he even expect something else? Of course Sycamore was with cardboard McSpikeyhead Lysandre owned this café after all, so there would be no reason why he shouldn’t decorate the already tense atmosphere with his presence.  
A splash of more red in a building that had plenty of it as it was – red lights, interior, even the goddamn floor covered in magenta coloured tiles.  
 _He’s either hungry or angry all the time...which is basically the same to be honest,_ Crowbirb thought. He had once read in a book that an aggressive shade like red could be an indicator for hunger of any kind. 

_Let’s just hope his fires burn for anything but a barely experienced young Trainer who brings a candle to a fucking coffee date_  
If they burned, hopefully they were trying to set another person’s world ablaze. Crowbirb could live very well without this guy’s affection – or attention for that matter.  
Sadly Lysandre seemed to have taken a liking to him for whatever reason. _Maybe it’s the resting bitchface. I could bond over this with like-minded people, too. Or like-faced to be precise. Except for this red-haired madman,_ he pondered.

_Shirazu_ on the other hand appeared to have the time of his life, swaying left and right on Crowbirb’s head, grinning without a care in the world.  
Or maybe he was just happy feasting on someone’s soul, as there sat plenty young folks looking at Lysandre, admiration on their faces.  
Why could they not see how eerie this guy was? A gloomy aura like this, almost making Crowbirb shiver, even though both, the Professor and Lysandre spoke with passion.  
But Sycamore’s radiant personality couldn’t hold up to what melancholic darkness wavered around the ginger creep standing next to him.  
 _I will never understand how those two became friends. Not even with the concept of opposites attracting. That wouldn’t get me to stay around this dude for longer than necessary_

The young Trainer straightened himself before hesitantly making his way over to the unlikely “couple” (heaven forbid!), half expecting to drop to the floor soulless because _Shirazu_ decided to go wild.  
Nothing of that sort happened. 

Just the Professor telling him he had a conversation about Mega Evolution with Lysandre who congratulated Crowbirb a second time for mastering it and wished to be able to use it himself.  
 _Wait, so this guy got denied Mega Evolution? ;y red flags are fluttering in a storm right now..._ Crowbirb thought concerned.

“Actually, Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry...He truly is a chosen one,” Sycamore explained in high spirits as usual.  
 _Oh, Professor, you disappoint me. Royalty doesn’t mean he’s nobly bestowed in every way. But who am I to know? And I don’t plan to check how royal Lysandre might be_ he shivered again, just thinking about it.

“True. I’m being a descendant of the king’s younger brother. That said, that story is 3000 years old, so it might not be entirely reliable.”

Two things happened when Lysandre had finished his sentence looking as grim as ever.  
First, Crowbirb wondered about a king in Kalos, since he’d never heard of it, but he didn’t know a thing concerning the history of this place.  
And secondly, the moment that entire king stuff was brought up, _Shirazu_ got pretty restless on his head. The little candle seemed almost angry, yet strangely intimidated. He even hopped on his Trainer’s shoulder, staying as close as possible, the usual mischievous expression completely gone.  
It made Crowbirb nervous beyond words, but he kept smiling politely.

The Professor asked him about the Holo Caster and if he knew where it was made which threw the boy off more than he wanted o show.  
“He supports Trainer and Pokémon research with some of the profit from the Holo Caster,” Sycamore stated, meaning Lysandre.  
Crowbirb didn’t line that glow in his eyes whenever he spoke of ginger creep’s achievements or whatever.  
Perfectly possible that it was just jealousy showing its ugly mug, but Crowbirb was ready to cover his ears, yelling at both of them to shut their mouths.

_Shirazu_ nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort him and maybe even ease up the situation a little bit.

“People can be divided into two groups,” Lysandre continued, “Those who give...And those who take...”

“So, basically a bottom and top?” Those words had burst out involuntarily and Crowbirb wished to instantly vanish as both of them looked at him bewildered. Though Sycamore almost appeared to be somewhat amused.

“Pardon, what did you just say?”

“Nothing, Professor, I – uh, was... a little bit distracted, that’s all,” he hastily said feeling the heat of a blushing face already swelling up.

“Anyway,“ said now Lysandre, seemingly angered to have been interrupted, “I want to be the person who gives...”  
 _Oh my God, no. Does that mean...?_ Crowbirb shot a sly glance at Sycamore.

“But in this world some foolish humans exist who would show their strength by taking what isn’t theirs.”  
 _Is he talking about me? I – oh God..._

“They’re filth!” Lysandre had switched into frontal rage mode and Crowbirb felt pierced by rigid eyes.  
As the boy opened his mouth to say something to his defence, Lysandre had already turned to the Professor, now addressing him.  
 _What on earth is going on here? Am I interrupting some quarrel between lovers? Holy shit, please end me already_

The conversation took the road from uncanny valley to scary town as ginger of danger began raving, speaking of the ultimate weapon causing a lot of damage und destruction 3000 years ago, but also washing the world clean of that era’s filth. Then, out of the blue, he pressed a stone into Crowbirb’s hands.  
 _A King’s Rock? But why? Is that something like throwing down the gauntlet – but Kalos style? Does he want me to duel him on a hill? Do I need a second!?_

Crowbirb’s head was spinning round and round, worst case scenarios came crashing down; he didn’t even notice Lysandre strutting out of the café with an apology for taking up his time making him listen to what he had rambled about.  
Until Sycamore jolted him out of his thoughts. 

“What a passionate person. He’s just like a blazing flame.”  
 _Please don’t say it like this. It sounds as if you experienced his... “fire” first hand, and I just...no_

But Lysandre’s point of view is only one of many”, his gentle smile was back, and even _Shirazu_ returned to his position on Crowbirb’s head. “What’s truly important is the time you spend together with others!”  
 _Well, interesting to hear that from you, since there might be a way I’d love to spend my time_

With these words their conversation seemed to be over. Crowbirb was a little sad only sharing a relatively short moment talking to the Professor alone while bathing in his radiant aura; now that cardboard Spikemaster Flames was gone, the warmth and glow had returned.

**13.03.16**

**3:39 PM**

 

There was no helping it, Crowbirb needed to return to his challenge, hitting the road again.  
But of course not without being held up by his Holo Caster once more. Because obviously word had gotten out how funny it was to torture him with this hellish device.  
He was astonished to see Trevor’s face though.

“Hello. How have you been?”  
 _Pretty good before you called me on this fucking thing that I really would love to thrown into a canyon somewhere_

At least Trevor made it short. Two sentences, where the gang would meet and the request to come and join them.  
As if Crowbirb ever had a choice on that matter.

Route 14 – nicknamed “Laverre Nature Trail” – surprised him in a positive way. Not because only Trevor and Serena stood there waiting, no, he was pretty sure the others would soon barge in, too. The nature, but most of all different atmosphere this path emitted felt interesting.  
Kind of like standing at the entrance of a mystic forest where fantastic creatures might show their faces at any time. Besides Pokémon he’d never even see or heard of before.

Serena never grew tired of challenging him to a battle. Which was the reason he had put Asahi at the top of his party. Crack Team Ukai/Asahi always fought well against her. Their strengths complemented each other quite well and over the time they had built up a mutual trust and a solid friendship.  
This time Serena’s wretched Absol decided to be a nuisance. Although _Ukai_ paralyzed it with his first Thunderbolt it had no problems attacking, landing a well expected critical hit using Slash.  
 _I’m sure Ukai can work through it, he has an acceptable amount of health left and Absol’s rather slow_

But far from it! Absol used Quick Attack as if there’d never been a Paralyze to begin with landing yet another crit.  
 _Yeah, fuck you too, luck,_ Crowbirb thought angry, aggressively exhaling. How he hated those Hax shit always happening on the wrong side.  
Thank Helix _Ukai_ managed to survive to barbecue that Absol like a nice beef steak.   
Now Delphox continued being an asshole to _Asahi_ , exactly choosing to attack with a move lowering Special Attack when Crowbirb had ordered his Pokémon to use Surf. Not that it survived two huge waves anyway.

Serena decided to split from the group while the others settled on visiting an alleged haunted house – including him, of course, because why should he ever be able to follow his own free will? There was no such thing as freedom of choice for Crowbirb Babysnark. People practically planned out whole paths for him and he was forced to pursue them.  
If only he could absent himself like Serena did.

It started raining after he came back from healing his companions in Lumiose, making the Laverre Nature Trail even more atmospheric.  
A short alley with branches almost growing like a natural roof covering the track led Crowbirb to marshy grounds. The air smelling of wet old trees mixed with a warm earthy sensation coming from the swamp. Even the grass had a different yellowish colour maybe because of the lingering natural fog created by the moist, damp climate. 

Where to go and search for a route encounter? Grass or mire? Both promised to house interesting Pokémon, although the young Trainer hoped to meet a Kalos region one he’d not seen or heard about.  
If his journey was that difficult he at least wanted to experience as many exciting things as possible, and learn all he could.  
Crowbirb waded through the shallow part of the muddy water and was jumped at by a Shelmet. _Why not, I can’t keep it anyway if something happens to my companions._  
Which he wished wouldn’t actually become grim truth.

“Ughh, stop protecting all the time!” he uttered frustrated when _Ukai_ wasted several turns not being able to attack. Eventually Crowbirb found out it probably would not even have been necessary to weaken it, since he got that satisfying whistle throwing the Poké Ball – signalling an almost guaranteed catch.  
“Let’s call you Brienne, hopefully you can stay with us and don’t have to be sent off somewhere.”

A random Ranger showed Crowbirb to never underestimate them ever again. Even if he had a giant water snake dragon with a type advantaged over Pyroar in the rain that boosted his Water moves.  
Surf hit hard, almost finishing the lion off, all fine and dandy. Seconds ago he had laughed about the opponent ordering her Pokémon to use Fire Fang in this situation only to have his ass brought down to earth real quick.  
It was faster than _Asahi_ attacking with Endeavour and Crowbirb watched his companion’s health dropping like a fast train, unable to pull the breaks.

_Asahi_ clung to life with 2 HP left, leaving his Trainer a nervous wreck ready to drown in the swamp. If it wasn’t for timid survival king he’d probably thrown himself into that dark water hoping to be swallowed never to surface again.   
Reality reminded him of how his challenge wasn’t to be taken lightly under no circumstances. A glimpse back on what Crowbirb should have never forgotten in the first place.   
To keep his guard up every moment involving a battle. And _Asahi_ nearly had paid the price.  
 _A fine protector you are, Crowbirb..._ He could have punched himself for not considering that Pyroar actually could have an ace up its sleeve.

He didn’t mind running back to Lumiose’s Pokémon Center as long as it was for healing his companions, not burying them. The others and their haunted house could wait. In fact, they’d do that anyway.

Thinking of it, wasn’t there a summer camp held by the Professor coming up sometime soon? He had heard people at the Lab talking about it. >  
Not that he had time for it. Or the mental energy. Keeping up his guard literally ALL the time would finish him if the Professor didn’t first.  
“So, I guess no summer camp for us,” Crowbirb said half sad, half relieved. His current task demanded enough from them already.

Suddenly Laverre Nature Trail looked rather aggrieving and scary than magical. Constant rain soaking his clothes making him feel cold all the way down to his bones didn’t help the situation at all.  
So, this really was a thing. Places changing with the mood you were in. Emotions sure had their very own magical powers. Yo had to master them just like battles and skills.  
 _I guess all of us have their crosses to bear, huh?_ Crowbirb sighed looking at Ukai and _Asahi’s_ Poké Balls.

Careful not to sink into the muddy ground the young Trainer made his way through sundry dead branches lying around, stumbling over one or two stumps standing out of the water.  
And he didn’t want to accidently bump into another Ranger beating the crap out of his companions. All the Witches lurking on this path added a whole new level of discomfort. It was as if uncanny valley expanded, growing to the size of get-me-out-of-here town. 

Plus all those confusing diversions that trail had to offer (which weren’t even many but since Crowbirb isn’t the best navigator it doesn’t actually matter) turned it into another tiny maze for the boy. In this world anyone suffering from nonexistent sense for orientation was basically screwed.  
 _Just the thing I needed, since I always trouble reading a damn map. They’re like a scrapbook gone wrong._  
Folding them the same way they used to look after using this thing also proved to be quite a challenge.

To their disappointment said infamous haunted house was nothing more than a rundown shack. _But maybe it’s a requirement to be inhabited by ghosts,_ Crowbirb thought enduring everyone’s whining about the old guy inside asking for a tip after telling a rather unspectacular scary story.  
At least the rain had stopped.

Tierno and Trevor darted off as soon as they exited the shed leaving Shauna and him behind alone.   
_Man, I hate when they’re doing this!_  
It always created awkward moments between them.

“I don’t know...what should I do next?” she asked turning to face him.  
 _Maybe throw yourself in the swamp, do us a favour?_

“Heading for the next city or town perhaps? That’s what I’m gonna do. The whole marshy trail wears me out a little bit.”

Shauna looked at him, grinning chipper as ever. “The atmosphere’s sure heavy around here, huh?” Which sounded way too happy for what she’d just said.   
“Oh, and what was it you wanted to tell me in Lumiose City?”

_Why do women possess such ginormous memory abilities? God dammit, I hoped she’d forget about it until our next meeting!_

If there was one thing Crowbirb was worse at than being a responsible Trainer it sure was a question of basic human interaction. Especially discreetly telling people to fuck off.  
“Actually,” he smiled sheepishly hoping she wouldn’t notice the blatant upcoming lie. “It – uh...slipped my mind just now.” Followed by more awkward laughing.

He didn’t even wait for her reply, only sped off leaving Shauna behind dumbfounded.

_Wow, now she definitely thinks I’ve got a thing for her. Your conversational skills are on point as always, Crowbirb Babysnark._  
Unfortunately, becoming a Pokémon Master didn’t come with a complete guide of how to do basic human interaction. A starter pack to download somewhere would have been the best thing ever happening to him. 

Laverre City blew him away. A town wrapped up in a fairy tale rig-up than the marsh leading to it.   
There were mushrooms growing all over the place; poisonous of course because normal harmless stuff was for pussies and why the fuck not having deadly shit easily accessible for everyone? 

Besides that he finally found a boutique to buy himself some undies and new shirts. Not that he deemed it unbelievably important to look as if he’d just stepped out of a Hollywood movie, but putting on fresh clothes from time to time sure felt nice.  
Reading the sign he found next to a cute little wooden bridge, he found out that Laverre called itself the “city of otherworldly dreams”.  
A fitting description. In every way.  
Especially when Crowbirb laid eyes on the Gym; located in a tree that looked so much like they had pulled it out of a children’s book, the young Trainer had to rub his eyes and pinch himself. Just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“This will be a Fairy Lair, I swear, or I’ll phone the Professor right after stepping into this Gym and tell him what the fuck is going on with my confusion and shit.” One more reason to be afraid of entering this thing.  
If his assumption would be right who should he send in? Tsukki had a weakness Crowbirb couldn’t risk placing against the Leader. And he doubted _Asahi_ and _Ukai_ , though not being at a disadvantage type wise, would do much to those pesky fairies.   
_Shirazu_ and _Urie_ seemed too hot tempered, besides little candle guy still waiting for his first evolution.

_If only I had a Dusk Stone...Once he evolves the next stage can only be reached by giving him this stone._ Crowbirb’s mind worked at full blast, over-thinking the situation again.

To distract himself a little Crowbirb decided to visit the Poké Ball Factory southwest of town just to find out one of those Team Flare derpfaces was blocking the entrance. Apparently some kind of conference took place inside.  
Probably another uninteresting failure of a scheme; a gathering of idiots with the king of canoodles ruffling his feather’s like a peacock. 

“Well, that means I have to take on those fluttering little pests,” the boy sighed. Actually, most Pokémon of the Fairy type looked pretty cool, but they were always causing him trouble in battle.

Inside the Gym he was met by an alarming amount of glittering stuff. In fact, it was built like a huge real life doll house with different rooms all decorated in various ways.   
The Trainers themselves dressed in similar style as the women known as “Kimono Girls” from the Johto region. It really felt like he was talking to their scholars in spirit. Eerie but fascinating at the same time.

While battling Crowbirb made up his mind about whom to send into the fight against Valerie. With no weaknesses and a fully evolved team, Ukai and Asahi seemed the best option.   
Even so, Crowbirb wanted to level up the whole party before returning. At least ‘till they grew to level 40 each. Maybe he just searched for an excuse to spend some time in that enchanting swamp on which he couldn’t make up his mind if he liked it or not.   
No matter how much the boy was fascinated by Laverre City it didn’t leave the same impression as the marshy nature trail.  
Crowbirb grinned. “Guess there really is some kind of magic going on in this place.”

Though he had better ideas than riding a bike in muddy waters before, because he got stuck and sunk in right away. Shirazu, who chose to be first to train, snickered. Once he evolved there would be no more travelling around on Crowbirb’s head; it made him a bit sad, but he was equally excited to see his little nestling growing up.  
“This is what we came for, so let’s start working out!”

At last the moment had arrived. 40 levels on a long and exhausting journey – alongside loyal friends and through all sorts of hardships. _Urie_ and _Shirazu_ had accompanied him from the very beginning, and, to be honest, Crowbirb didn’t expect one of them would even make it this far.   
They had seen their team mates fall in ferocious battles, survived dire moments themselves and now the little candle had reached the point where he finally was ready to evolve.  
Lampent fitted into this atmosphere oddly well. He appeared somewhat otherworldly, too.

With this fresh boost of motivation young Trainer Crowbirb made his way to the Gym. Time to face some magical creatures – well, a bit more magical than non Fairy type Pokémon.

Valerie had this dream like aura around her; as if her mind constantly drifted away hanging in the clouds. The kimono she wore reminded him of a butterfly, or resembled what most people thought of, hearing the word “fairy”. A fragile, tiny being carried by glittering butterfly wings.  
Her way of talking, slightly disconnected from reality and slow, only emphasised Valerie’s devotion to the lifestyle she had chosen.  
Nonetheless Crowbirb wouldn’t make the mistake to underestimate a Gym Leader just because of a gentle or delicate appearance.

When his opponent sent Mawhile into battle first, Crowbirb got angry with himself; this would have been the perfect matchup for _Shirazu_.  
Not that he didn’t trust his master of swaggety swag _Ukai_ handling it on his own, it just bugged him a little bit. Still the electric wolf-dog hybrid was 2 levels above Mawhile at its level 38. One Thunderbolt brought it down which shocked Crowbirb more than Valerie herself. He certainly hadn’t expected _Ukai_ being THAT badass today.

“Way to go!” It was all he could think of saying since he was so absorbed in the whole atmosphere, but _Ukai_ didn’t mind as long as he felt his Trainer being proud of him. And Crowbirb was.

Mr. Mime came out next – time to switch for _Asahi_ to make use of his Intimidate ability. Crowbirb wasn’t sure if Valerie would go for a stalling tactic or would just club him with some Moon Blast.  
Remembering the one he encountered in Reflection Cave – flinching by recalling the other thing that had happened there – Crowbirb knew this clown was sturdy. Best strategy was to hit with as much force as they could muster, so he ordered _Asahi_ to use Aqua Tail. A good call. It almost one-hit Mr Mime on the spot.   
It was able to set out a Light Screen which certainly would be annoying facing Valerie’s last Pokémon, but at least he forced her to use her healing item. 

If you couldn’t beat them one shot, you had to make sure to have the Gym Leader waste their Potions on any other than their signature Pokémon.   
_Asahi_ seemed to have made this his mantra since he put so much strength in the second Aqua Tail there wasn’t even a chance for Mr Mime to survive.   
Man, they were on fire!

Valerie’s last Pokémon, the star of her fairies, was Sylveon. No, Crowbirb had not anticipated this. Yet another Eeveelution? How even!? It took him by total surprise – not even in a negative way because he absolutely adored Eevee and its various transformations.   
_So...this is obviously a Fairy evolution. Hopefully it doesn’t kick my ass right off the bat._

Now Valerie showed her fiercer side. Moon Blasting like there was no tomorrow. And, oh boy, Sylveon looked damn awesome making the moon crash down on its opponent. A train of thoughts Crowbirb shouldn’t have had while battling but he couldn’t help acknowledging his admiration.

“Now, let’s show them our way of leaving an impression on people!” Crowbirb encouraged his electric wolf who answered with shooting a few sparks. “Use Thunderbolt!”

It truly was a battle of forces and Crowbirb was astonished that it did no damage to this fragile built doll house in an old tree. The amount of energy clashing would have been enough to blow a hole in as good as every surface; yet it left not a single scratch on the walls.  
Sylveon stood strong, especially with the Light Screen still up from its fallen team mate, but neither the fairy nor _Ukai_ planned to give up the fight. Both resisting attack after attack.   
_Should I switch out for Asahi or should I go on with Ukai?_   
His nerves began to show; he couldn’t let Manectric see or even sense his insecurity. Maybe he would think Crowbirb doubted his abilities.

Being a Trainer was way harder than Crowbirb had ever imagined. Let alone facing a Nuzlocke right at the beginning of your career. Moments like this showed him how much he still had to learn even though his companions were at level 40 now – pretty grown up already.   
He, however, was not.   
When did you consider yourself mature enough? Was there a certain point where it just clicked and you knew that you seized the necessary means? Of all kids that could have been chosen, why send him on this particular journey?

_Good grief, get your head back in the game!_ Crowbirb thought snapping out of his daydreaming by slapping himself. Hopefully no one had noticed him spacing out for a bit, but it was pretty unlikely since he hadn’t given _Ukai_ any command while being lost in thoughts.

Crowbirb looked into trusting eyes. Feeling reassured, he was ready to let his Pokémon prove himself. “Let’s finish this with a Thunder Fang!”   
_Ukai_ sprinted towards his opponent, taking Sylveon by surprise so that it was unable to move. Valerie observed the scene with a soft smile; carefree as could be.   
Her Pokémon seemed to move on its own accord since Crowbirb didn’t hear her shouting any commands; despite the fact that he could hardly imagine her screaming – ever.

No second healing item, _Ukai_ was free to attack with another Thunder Fang that sent Sylveon back into its Poké Ball.   
The battle was over. Without any losses. Just like he they had survived through the previous two challenges. 

All those moments of self-doubt faded away in the light of his companions outgrowing themselves time and time again. So that he, Crowbirb, was able to stand in front of a defeated Gym Leader, beaming with pride and joy.   
If this was what would eventually help him become an adult, then yes, it was worth the pain.   
It may even have been worth all the confusion he faced on his journey. 

No matter what, now, at this particular minute, this tiny fraction of a whole lifespan, the young Trainer actually was certain he had figured it out. What it meant to grow. And how to achieve said growth. 

All these thoughts were running through his head as he took the badge from Valerie, accompanied by the true champions of this fight. _Asahi_ and _Ukai_ both waited for him to call them back, but Crowbirb just wanted to give his Pokémon time to celebrate themselves.  
“You manage to amaze me so damn often,” he simply said. “All of you do.”

He walked out of the Gym with an incredible feeling of being light as a feather.   
Hopefully it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Route 14 encounter/captured Pokemon
> 
> Shelmet - Brienne  
> named after Brienne of Tarth (GoT):   
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/ff6a0ec863fe6af26f673dc53cffd3bc/tumblr_nkpim3Q0T11rfn0sio1_400.jpg


	15. 3/18 - 3/22 Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Team (now with character added to pic)
> 
> Crack Team Asahi - Ukai  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1hruaurxwrmlqx/final%20Asahi.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/59ey41kjhkd8bit/final%20Ukai.JPG?dl=0
> 
> ShiraUrie  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/pnbkflp6ce683fo/Shiragin.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmd6xhjcenze912/final%20Urie.JPG?dl=0
> 
> KuroTsuki  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/a14r076sg6kb7f4/final%20Kuroo.JPG?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vfk4fw671mz5fw/final%20Tsukki.JPG?dl=0

**3:29 AM**

Not even a loud “Crow-sensei!” first step outside the Gym could overshadow his joy. This victory belonged to his treasured companions who had grown so much over time a moment that lasted through any nuisance, nay Shauna.  
Just as he had assumed, they wanted to visit the Poké Ball Factory.  
_Yeah, good luck with that,_ Crowbirb thought sarcastically. But knowing Shauna on the other hand, _she might even get in if she’s talking that guard guy’s ear off enough to drive him away._

Before doing anything else, Crowbirb walked back to the Pokémon Center and granted his friends their well deserved rest. After that he headed back to Camphrier Town, dropping by the local Nurse Joy for a cup of tea and checking on his berry trees.

“You know,” Joy laughed when he stood at the entrance, “you could have called. There’s a phone in every facility.”

“But do they serve tea and occasionally biscuits? I like my life advices with a nice Earl Grey and milk.”  
They both chuckled. Over time their friendship had established itself beyond pure politeness towards a regular customer. Maybe one day Crowbirb would pluck up the courage to ask Joy for counsel about his Sycamore situation. If she hadn’t already guessed what was going on.

For now he had to run – or rather cycle – back to Laverre where the others were waiting for him at the factory entrance.  
_Let’s hope they didn’t cause the apocalypse while I was handling my business..._

It was almost as he’d expected. Trevor and Shauna already stood at the end of the big stone staircase, talking impatiently. So the Flare grunt guarding the entrance actually did his job for once. Who would have thought such a day would come? What a time to be alive!  
Meanwhile Shauna – hot tempered and energetic as always – ran off to confront that guy once again. Crowbirb shook his head when he heard loud noises, a scream and then saw the girl darting past him; followed by Team Flare’s grunt and Trevor. All of them yelling something.  
_Sometimes my life feels like a huge asylum holding a stage play._

At least they had cleared the path for him. With Serena in tow, who joined him outside, Crowbirb entered the fron hall.  
That place was smaller than he’d expected from a factory, but then again, he was running around in only one of several halls on the property.  
Noise from further back told him some kind of machine or production line must have been in operation; whatever they planned, it involved a buttload of Poké Balls.

A grunt, clearly annoyed by her colleague’s inability to impede a few kids, tried to stop him from going in farther. But Serena pushed him aside. “Let me handle this, you go in and make sure they don’t succeed in what they’re doing!”  
How very reassuring to have at least one in this bunch who was able to think somewhat practical.  
He wondered where the workers would stand and sort out the different Poké Balls with the spaces between the individual conveyer belts being quite small and no safety measures taken. Could this be one of those factories entirely run by machines for days without anyone to supervise them? Crowbirb had always thought of the as rather eerie if anything.

Riding on the lines was fun though. Too bad his Pokémon couldn’t share the excitement because he didn’t want them to get hurt by a grunt suddenly popping up.  
_There’s a second floor with two little control rooms. Guess that’s my destination,_ he thought while climbing on and off the conveyor belts.  
Unsurprisingly, he came across several stray Poké Balls (wondering if he had to give them back after chasing Team Flare off) and was embroiled in a few battles against grunts.  
With _Tsukki_ and _Kuroo’s_ new move pool, now including Low Sweep for the shadow wolf and Bulldoze for Sceptile, the opponents’ choice of Pokémon stood little chance.

As good as S.T.A.B. attacks were, only a well balanced variety of moves would bring them further at the end of the day. Learning from the past mistakes, Crowbirb had tried to teach each team member an attack to defend themselves should they meet a disadvantage in a fight.  
Above that it was wiser to complement their strengths than only teaching them moves that made no real sense for them to have.  
Careful consideration and good communication between a Trainer and his companions – those were the ingredients for success. 

Crowbirb climbed some metal stairs; their colour must have gotten Team Flare in ecstasy – all of them in a bright, shining red.  
_I really need to reconsider my favourite colour..._ the boy told himself. 

The control room on the left housed the usual scared employees; one scientist crying about how easy it was to overthrow the rule in this place due to the fact that this factory was maintained by only a handful of people.  
_I knew it!_

Papers lay around, scattered, apparently those grunts had searched for some kind of diagram or concept.  
_They’d be rather stupid if the chairman wouldn’t keep such important info locked up somewhere._  
On the other hand...Crowbirb had experienced so many unbelievable shit on his journey that he couldn’t exclude the possibility of them not taking precautions.

Outside again he was happy to be allowed to push a button (because that was always fun) making the production lines going the opposite direction; now allowing him to reach the other control room on the right.  
There they were. Three admins looking like they had just run away from a Starlight Express performance threatening who seemed to be the chairman all dressed in white.

In the tried and tested gangster way they tried it with bribery first, followed by blackmail and then simply some more intimidation when the old man didn’t yield.  
_Man, this geezer’s got balls of steel!_  
It wasn’t long until they noticed Crowbirb appearing in the room.

“So, what do we have here?” The lady, or at least he assumed it was a woman, with shoulder-length red hair turned around to face Crowbirb.  
The boy didn’t know how to feel about another ginger of danger crossing his path.

“You’re one to talk!” shouted the chairman. He was involuntarily funny given the situation they were in, and Crowbirb couldn’t help but snicker.

Team Flare Admin whatever took his laughing for confidence, sneering at him, “Huh, a mere boy like you is not a problem at all.”

She was right. It wasn’t. _Urie_ practically wiped the floor with her Scraggy and Houndoom, even dodging a Fire Fang. That would have been the only threat to _Urie’s_ part Steel type. 

Seeing how he posed danger for real, the remaining two admins decided to play dirty. A double battle – now THAT was scary.  
And he wasn’t sure if Serena turning up counted as a good or bad thing. Her skills in double battles didn’t win any prizes to say the least.  
Well, he had to go with it now.

Celosia and Bryony, their names sounded like they stepped right out of a science fiction book and certainly had adapted to that look.  
Green and purple hair, wearing crazy glasses, probably calculating all sorts of stuff for whatever reason. As long as it weren’t Google Glasses...

Liepard and Manectric were sent out, whereas Serena stayed as predictable as ever, starting with Meowstick.  
_Tsukki can handle this, no problem,_ Crowbirb tried to calm himself.

Of course the electric wolf’s Spark was directed at _Tsukki_ and, undoubtedly, paralyzed him straight away like it always did.  
Those haxes pissed him off so much. Every goddamn time it happened. But his companion took it like a champ, not caring about his status condition. Just kicked the Liepeard so hard it instantly went out could.  
Only the opponents Manectric remained which brought down Serena’s Mewostick with a desperate last Bite. Maybe it already knew that it would stand no chance against one of _Tsukki’s_ fiercest Night Slashs.

 _Yep, you are lame as hell,_ Crowbirb sighed as both admins threw a tantrum about losing to kids before dashing off with their tails between their legs.  
_Bloody hell!_

Chairman B came alive the moment they had left, reminding them that he was still in the room; now storming towards Serena and him to shake their hands violently. Crowbirb almost feared his right arm might fall off.  
“Young lads!”  
_Oh, here we go again. Why does everyone feel the need to mention our age in situations like this? It’s either to mock us or they’re “totally surprised” to be rescued by youngsters. If they’d be capable of saving their own sorry asses, they wouldn’t need “kids” for it!_  
Seriously, those grownups were incompetent as fuck.

The chairman flashed them a huge smile. “How to thank you properly?” While speaking he bustled about, making them feel like they were watching a tennis match; following his movements with their eyes.  
“Oh, I got it!”

Crowbirb giggled noticing how Serena flinched by the man’s sudden exclamation. Good thing he wasn’t the only one being startled.  
Both watched him hurrying behind the massive desk that seemed so out of place in this rather small control room. Not that it was a janitor’s closet, but still, with a wooden monstrosity like this occupying most of its space it looked hilarious.  
Only adding another nice touch to the already awkward situation.

After a while of rummaging around the chairman’s head popped up behind the dark wood, grinning at them.  
“Tell me, boy, what present would you rather receive?” the elder man asked holding out his hands. Two items waited to be taken. A Poké Ball bearing a design Crowbirb had never seen before – its top purple with two red blobs left and right and a white M engraved.  
On the other palm a nugget, bigger than any the young Trainer had ever laid his eyes on, sparkled seductively.  
Tough decision. Each of these items promised greatness in their own way.

Crowbirb stared at both, unable to make up his mind; hearing Serena shuffling around next to him didn’t make things any easier. Looking up he gazed into eager eyes that reminded him of a puppy playing outside for the first time or a little child on Christmas.  
Hesitantly he lifted a hand, “I think, I’ll choose this one,” Crowbirb said, pointing at the foreign looking Poké Ball. Whatever fortune might come from a big nugget, it wasn’t nearly as fascinating as this beauty of a Ball he hadn’t seen anywhere before.

“An excellent choice!” The chairman had already pushed the capsule in his hand. “Take good care of it. What you’re holding right now is the first and only,” he stopping his speech to look at Crowbirb with a dramatic expression, “the world’s ONLY existing Master Ball!”  
_Give him a few more seconds and he’ll pet himself on the back for it..._ But the boy forced his face to an awkward polite smile.

Serena received the big nugget – not a bad outcome either, until the chairman stepped ni front of Crowbirb once more. “You know what? Just take this, too.”  
And, swoosh, there lay a sparkling golden lump in his left palm as well.  
Quite embarrassed Crowbirb avoided looking in Serena’s direction, knowing exactly how she’d react.  
“Uh...thanks,” was the last thing Crowbirb murmured before hurrying outside.

Naturally, the rest of the Scooby Gang met the worst timing ever stopping him at the entrance.  
“Can we finally have a look around the place now?” Shauna asked, lacking every last bit of decency.  
Lucky for her, Serena showed up just in time to save all of them from Crowbirb’s sarcasm.

“You see, Team Flare messed everything up, it’s not a good moment I’m afraid.”  
Her words unleashed a discussion about the nature of those guys, their horrible red suits (no objection here) and plans with a shitload of various stolen Poké Balls.  
Trevor and Tierno darted off faster than any of them could hold them back for further conversation. Leaving the three alone, surrounded by factory noises.

“Crow-sensei! You and Serena are really awesome!” Saying this, Shauna sounded like she found it everything but awesome. Trying to hide a certain grain of bitterness or harshness. “You’re way stronger than those bad guys! Still, try not to do anything crazy, OK? See yaaa!”  
If there was something worse than hostile demeanour it sure was passive aggressiveness. The way Shauna stared at them before she turned around, running outside, hid her resentment rather poorly.  
_Oh, boy...there’s trouble coming up sooner or later. I feel like someone threw me into a soap opera. It’s time I let them know that my gay ass won’t take either of them._  
All this drama wore him out. Energy that Crowbirb needed to concentrate on his challenge.

One Holo Caster newsflash on the assault on the Poké Ball Factory, where the anchorman (a lady, actually) seemed more concerned about sales than casualties, later Crowbirb found himself talking to a backpacker; who had quite a thing to say.

“I met some eccentric ladies’ man in a café the other day. Turned out he was a professor! He told me a story about how, long ago, there was a Pokémon that was much beloved by its king...”  
But Crowbirb stumbled over the phrase “ladies’ man” right at the start, totally losing himself in all kinds of thoughts.

 _He can’t mean THE Professor, can he? I mean...no._ Crowbirb felt like he had to sit down or collapse on the floor. _Karma hits you hard, I guess._  
This was his turn being reminded of how wrong it was thinking badly about others. Karma had smacked him in the face full force.  
And, to be honest, he could just have told Shauna ages ago that she’d never have any chance of succeeding with her crush on him. It would have spared them a great deal of shit.  
All part of growing up Crowbirb figured.

Route 15, on the other hand, revealed beautiful scenery to him. It was everything Laverre Natural Trail was not. Bright, colourful, covered in thousands of autumn tinted leaves.  
A soft wind made them rustle; nature played a private concert for everyone who took the time to listen. It lifted Crowbirb’s mood a little. So much that his curiosity awakened to explore the various paths the route offered.

What he didn’t miss were people suddenly jumping at him for a battle. _Who the hell hides in a pile of rotten leaves all day long?_  
Those Trainers were even more hilarious than the ninja kids he’d heard of living in the Hoenn region.  
One of the Rangers hit a bullseye taking him straight down “oh, fuck me, no” road.  
“I had a patron who helped me achieve my goal of staying in this profession,” he cheered before the battle, only to reveal the identity of said benefactor.

“Thanks to Lysandre I’m able to stand here today. What’s he up to these days?”  
_Oh, you know. The usual. Plotting some insane sounding shit about cleaning the earth from human filth._  
Instead Crowbirb simply spoke about how he met ginger McDanger in his own café which made the Ranger’s eyes sparkle.  
Crowbirb really hoped that the patronage only consisted of monetary support and not other...activities.

Speaking of the devil, the moment Crowbirb passed by some ruins after crossing another cute little wooden bridge, the Hell Caster rang again. And, of course, it was Lysandre. Just the one face he absolutely didn’t want to see.  
“According to Professor Sycamore’s research, Mega Evolution releases all of a Pokémon’s hidden energy at once. An energy it wouldn’t ever be able to obtain otherwise. What meaning can we draw from this?”

 _I don’t know,_ Crowbirb thought annoyed. _Maybe you and the Professor need to “research“on that a little bit more. Since you’re so fond of each other’s presences._ He was really pissed that people constantly bothered him with their shit.

How many times were they using him as their personal ranting vessel to dump all sorts of emotional crap now making his shoulders seem 100 tons heavier every time? There was Shauna forcing her crush on him and the other kids who didn’t help either.  
It felt like they tried to drive him into a corner as if they plotted to rob and stab him before letting him bleed to death in a dark alley. Or maybe just emotionally draining this stupid foreign boy and act out some goddamn experiment.  
God, he hated his constant whining the most.

Lysandre didn’t know what was going on in Crowbirb’s mind, not that it would be of any interest, as this man only cared for himself and how he could shine on top of a huge pile of garbage; or however he viewed the world.  
“Do all people and Pokémon have such potential, or is it hidden within a chosen few?”  
_If you, you’re certainly not one of them,_ Crowbirb mused as Lysandre’s grim face vanished and the Holo Caster went silent. _The only thing you’re a chosen one to do is being a huge pain in the ass._

Though he flinched, thinking about how this sentence could easily backfire into a completely different meaning.

**20.03.16**

**3:30PM**

 

Slowly the atmosphere began to change on the route. The colourful leaves got replaced by more and more rougher landscapes. Rubble lying around, whole ruins of buildings and even a broken down hotel with the very fitting name “Lost Hotel” crossed his path.  
_If this isn’t haunted by at least some Ghost Pokémon, my name’s not Crowbirb Babysnark anymore._

He took the stairs down, carefully watching every step on the carpeted stone. For nothing in the world he’d become a ghost himself, especially not by falling down some stairs in an abandoned hotel.

“Hmm, cosy, “Crowbirb murmured, looking at the interior slowly decaying around the place. Tapestry and paint slowly coming off the wall; where it was torn, a few artists had immortalized themselves in more or less pretty graffiti. 

Voices could be heard from farther back, probably some youths meeting, maybe even a test of courage going on. This old building seemed to be quite popular.  
Crowbirb could totally understand why, still, this place made him uncomfortable. Everything below level ground gave him the creeps – mostly narrow spaces with fewer ways to get the fuck out of he started to panic.  
_Okay, I’m catching my encounter for the area, grab some items and nope out as soon as possible._ Sounded like a good plan.

Interestingly enough none of his companions except for _Shirazu_ and _Urie_ had a good time being down here. Not even _Tsukki_ despite his Dark typing. Actually, this would have made an awesome study on Pokémon and their preferred habitats.  
Crowbirb could have sworn Dark types liked gloomy places or the night in particular. _Tsukki_ , however, showed his displeasure about this hotel quite clear.  
No question _Asahi_ almost jumped through a wall whenever he was called out for a battle only calming down inside his Poké Ball.

Crowbirb caught a Klefki for which he couldn’t think of a nickname – because he was uncreative as fuck. Hopefully the day when he had to trade it away never came. His current team balanced out each other’s weaknesses just right; all of them had grown on him so much, Crowbirb couldn’t even imagine letting only one of them go.

As the atmosphere got heavier the longer Crowbirb stayed below ground in this unstable, abandoned, shabby old hotel building, the boy hurried to the exit after being sure he had seen everything necessary.  
Breathing the spicy air of Route 15 again pushed away all negative thoughts haunting him down there.

He dodged two Trainers who wanted to challenge him to a Sky Battle, no way in hell he’d bring _Asahi_ in such dangerous situations – given the fact that he was the only Flying type on his team.  
At the end of the route the grass, which had the same colour as the one in the swamp, began to grow wilder, towering over his head.  
What he didn’t like were the Trainers, Witches and goddamn rangers lurking around hiding in the tall patches.  
“Oh, fuck me,” Crowbirb cursed under his breath being scared to death by yet another one of them.

Also, Skunktank wasn’t exactly the opponent he wanted for team KuroTsuki. For the time being Crowbirb had _Tsukki_ remember Rock Smash because of cracked boulders blocking the way and the rest of his move pool consisted of Dark type attacks.  
_Kuroo’s_ Grass type didn’t help either.

He watched his illusion master _Tsukki_ struggling a lot, even more after Skunktank lowered his Special Defence by three points and the obligatory poisoning, just because.  
“Keep it up, _Tsukki_!”

Things started to look bleak; this fat skunk honoured its name a bit too much for Crowbirb’s liking. It wouldn’t go down and his own Pokémon slowly got exhausted with all the status inflictions.  
And he had only so many options to heal.

Even defeating Skunktank didn’t mean safety as its ability “Aftermath” kicked in.  
Crowbirb almost cried when _Tsukki_ clung to life with 19 meagre HP after Toxic took its toll, too.  
“You have been great!” the young Trainer exclaimed, calling his companion back for some rest.

Way too much excitement for one day. Seriously, Crowbirb was already fed up to the brim.  
As he noticed the entrance to the checkpoint building leading to Dendemill Town was closer than going back all the way the boy proceeded on, heading there instead.  
Big mistake. Really big mistake.

“Hello, Crowbirb!” he heard someone calling him. Turning around his heart skipped a beat. Not because of Dexio walking towards him, but the second person.  
_Oh, fuck me sideways..._

This whole situation played out like a cheesy teen movie. Standing there dumbfounded, cold winter air turning their breath into little steam clouds while snow softly fell down.  
As if the world had stopped the same moment Crowbirb spotted Professor Sycamore with his wide smile; how snow had the ability to lay a cover of silence over landscapes.

Dexio addressed him again and Crowbirb had to concentrate his thoughts only to listen to what he was actually saying instead of staring at his employer. “How have you been?”  
_Breathless. Desperate. Ready to faint? But otherwise fine, thank you._

“How’s your journey going?” asked Sycamore. “You see, when I was younger, I visited many different regions as well.”  
_Oh, I bet you did, Mr. Ladies’ Man._

The Professor started gesticulating again, lightening the mood a little bit for Crowbirb, and making him grin. This guy was such a dork despite being quite literate and a well-known Pokémon researcher. Sometimes Crowbirb wondered if he was even real.  
“I met many kinds of Pokémon and noticed how each place has its own distinct flavours. So, I really came to enjoy trying new foods as I travelled.”

That did it. Crowbirb burst into laughter. Ignoring Dexio’s confused expression as he probably thought the young Trainer had totally lost it. Which wasn’t even a lie. Over time a huge amount of stress, emotions and paralyzing dwellings had piled up, turning into a garbage mountain that threatened to crush him under its weight.  
Sycamore, on the other hand, just kept smiling, only the wild gestures had stopped.

Then he let out a sigh. “I’m glad to be able to see you laughing from the bottom of your heart and not only because politeness calls for it,” the Professor said with Dexio bowing assent like one of those nodding dogs people had in their cars.  
_But, wow, he actually CARES about it? Ehehehehe..._

Still chuckling Crowbirb managed to really look his opponent in the eye while speaking – something that he’d never thought he could muster in a hundred years. “But, you know, Professor, it’s so – so typical for you!”  
And a second flash of laughter followed until both, Sycamore and Dexio, attuned.

Some snowflakes melted on Crowbirb’s nose whenever his hand bounced back while laughing. He half assumed it was a dream given how surreal this scene actually was.  
No, they were truly concerned about his wellbeing. It felt strange in a positive, yet bizarre way.

“Because of my adventures, I’m an expert on the cafés all over Kalos,” Sycamore grinned.  
_I hope you mean their coffee, not their...personnel._

His aide shuffled around. “Umm...Professor.”

“Come now, Dexio. I’m going somewhere with this.”  
God, this was as if Crowbirb was watching himself being scolded by his mum.  
Though he had to agree. The boy couldn’t imagine how cafés and a travel guide for the best crème brûlée to match a good coffee, would help them coming closer to the legendary Pokémon or what Team Flare was planning.

Nonetheless, just listening to Sycamore was enough for the moment. _Ugh,_ Crowbirb shook his head, _I feel like an old lady experiencing her second spring._  
Or the protagonist of a shoujo manga; there was only the slight wind missing that usually made their hair swirl.

“Do you remember the Pokémon Lysandre mentioned in that café?”  
_How would I ever forget this afternoon? A teen movie couldn’t have made it better._

Kalos’ legendary Pokémon is called...Yveltal! According to material I’ve read, those who saw it were so overwhelmed by its power, they were only able to say that this Pokémon resembled the letter Y.”

Crowbirb scratched his head confused. “But aren’t there two legendary creatures in this region? At least from what I’ve heard.”

Both scientists looked at him as if he’d just told them the secret of life. _This...is awkward._  
Dexio’s eyes wandered from Crowbirb to Sycamore and back like he was watching a tennis match, his jaw dropped in bewilderment.  
Mixed with the silence and falling snowflakes they could have as well shouted “cut!” and make it into a mystery romance flick.

A little bit thrown off Sycamore went on, “Anyways, apparently, this Pokémon will absorb energy. Its life span is said to be 1,000 years. When it reaches the end of its life, it steals all of the spirits around it.”

_So, basically the grim reaper of this world? Not actually the type of creature you’d want to come across at night. Or...ever._

“And you’d be right,” the Professor smiled.  
Once again Crowbirb had uttered the words out loud instead of just thinking them. _At least I didn’t fantasise about his ass or something._

Of course none of them knew where to find this thing.  
“But it would be awesome if Crowbirb would find it, don’t you think?” Dexio said thrilled.  
_Hell no. If I ever meet that Yveltal Pokémon, I’ll run the other way._

Too bad Sycamore appeared equally excited about him discovering its hiding place. That sneaky bastard knew how to manipulate people.  
They waved goodbye and headed off – only to make way for Trevor breathlessly asking of the Professor had already left. Poor little carrot head was disappointed because he had missed his chance to show off his Pokédex.  
What a cute fellow.

Crowbirb – still lacking a Flyer on the team – climbed his bicycle and biked all the way back to Camphrier where berries waited for their harvest. It was never wrong to have a lot of them. Backtracking on foot, or bike, also earned him some more Poké Miles which could come in handy once he had made it to the Elite Four.

Exploring Dendemill Town was fun; the falling snow and cold air bestowed the townscape something festive. As if time had stopped for eternal soft winter.  
He fought the constant urge to jump into the stream flowing past the village, it looked very intriguing. On the other hand, what if Carvanha lived in these waters? They’d love a good snack, but also warmer climates as far as the young Trainer remembered.

Useful things lay all around the place waiting to be sold for good money to buy more healing items (because Crowbirb suffered from this weird compulsion to always have a certain number of items each dividable by 5 in his bag).  
But most of all Crowbirb was fond of the little houses and the windmill sitting enthroned in the middle of a hill over the lower part of town. Like it was watching out for something. Though he was frustrated that no one was allowed to enter it.

Talking to more and more people revealed there must have been something wrong in a place called “Frost Cave”. All the Mamoswine used by people to cross Route 17 were nervous and concerned, refusing to obey.  
Followed by Trevor Crowbirb met an Ace Trainer comforting the one Pokémon usually in charge of guiding riders through heaps of snow safely.

“This Mamoswine here usually can’t get enough of giving people rides on Route 17, but...” the purple haired guy paused, concern showed on his frost-shaken face.  
_I know someone who seems to love doing the same to others..._

The snow storm absorbed a lot of their conversation forcing them to almost shout at each other. “These days, it seemed to be too worried about something in the Frost Cavern to give rides.”

“It loves to bite?” Crowbirb shouted back.

“No, the rides! It won’t give people rides!”

“Mamoswine is a Pokémon that loves cold climates,” Trevor now interposed.

“Yeah? Thanks for the input I was afraid that this huge mammoth might have been in the wrong place here!”

“And you are?” Ace Trainer guy addressed Trevor directly.

Poor Trevor almost chocked on a sudden gust of wind hitting him in the face when he wanted to answer. “My name is Trevor. I’m researching the distribution of Pokémon in the Kalos region at Professor Sycamore’s request.”  
He sounded so unexpectedly important putting it like this. Nothing like the usual shy boy who barely spoke two sentences. Or maybe he was talkative, only not around them but when he was with Tierno. 

**22.03.**

**06:40PM**

 

“No more Sky Battles, _Asahi_ ,” Crowbirb told his giant water snake after almost getting a heart attack twice in a row.  
Combined with the hail that hurt them during the fight and the lousy conditions overall it was too dangerous to only rely on a single Pokémon against this Trainer Class.  
His team had merged together, they were a solid unit and Crowbirb didn’t want another burial.

Inside the Frost Caver was a natural crafted wonderland. Beautiful, magical, cold like he had climbed into some kind of deep freezer.  
_Why are there so many Trainers around but no one cares about the fishy things apparently happening here? It’s the same situation as with the Power Plant._  
At least one of them could have risked taking a look, just to confirm if there was indeed anything amiss. Instead the task had fallen onto Crowbirb again. 

Of course, every Trainer still had time for a battle, because who the fuck needed peace and a functioning ecosystem?  
On top of that there waited some kind of ice rink where melted water had fallen from the ceiling to freeze on the ground, turning it into a natural ice field.  
Which would have been real fun under different circumstances. Now it only was another hurdle to dodge different Trainers. 

But he couldn’t evade a Black Belt named Alonzo with a Scrafty from hell. Literally.  
That thing had a deadly High Jump Kick with the vigour of a truck hitting _Ukai_ on full force.  
_Asahi is still too ailing from the last fight and he wouldn’t survive this because I’m a fucking idiot for not healing them right away after the last fight._

He decided to use a Moomoo-Milk on Ukai hoping another Thunderbolt would be enough to bring Scrafty down before it could do the same to Crowbirb’s Pokémon.  
It didn’t.  
It fucking didn’t.  
Scrafty survived with a minimum of HP, giving it the chance to attack once more. 

“No, no, no, no, no...!” Crowbirb repeated over and over as _Ukai_ sank to the ice cold ground. Defeated. Already slipping away slowly. “God, no this is not happening. You’re not defeated, I refuse to accept this.” 

His tears thawed tiny fractions of the snow covered floor, only to turn into little icy puddles shortly afterwards. First _Take-chan_ and now he couldn’t even protect his widowed partner. And what would happen to _Asahi_ now? He would have to go back in the box either growing lonely or filling up another crack team.  
Why was he so damn stupid forgetting to heal his companions after the last battle? He knew there would be more Trainers around that he could run into at any time. And why didn’t he switch to another team like _Shirazu_ and _Urie_? 

As he petted _Ukai’s_ spiky fur to ease his struggle, Crowbirb could feel the electricity getting weaker. Fewer little electroshocks sparked his hands, the energy gradually dying out. He felt like a broken record, repeating the words “I’m so sorry for not taking good care of you” to his companion over and over.  
His Pokémon looked at him, almost at peace, maybe even relieved that he might find _Take-chan_ again wherever he was going now. Then _Ukai_ lifted his head and prodded _Asahi’s_ Poké Ball with his nose. Like was saying _let him avenge me and I am free to go._

Crowbirb had totally forgotten about the fight still going on. In his distraught state it took some time fumbling the capsule off his belt, calling out Gyarados. They didn’t need to look at each other. Crowbirb knew that, by this time, the whole team already knew what had happened.  
In cases like this, his companions were able to fight without him giving instructions as they always noticed how worn out their Trainer was. Sometimes the boy wondered if they would need him at all, because Pokémon weren’t stupid. Nor were they mindless fighting machines. He didn’t even see what they found in humans that made them stay by their sides. 

Still holding _Ukai_ in his shaking arms, Crowbirb watched over _Asahi_ not suffering the same fate against a Throh. Those things were bulky as fuck, but driven by grief over losing one of their companions, Gyarados beat it with two Aqua Tails. 

By the time Throh went back into its Poké Ball _Ukai_ was already gone.  
Again not giving two shits about how the others looked at him while he was carrying Manectric’s body outside the cave and to the Dendemill Pokémon Center Crowbirb felt as if all emotions had been drained out of him.  
He’d send it to Camphrier Town where Nurse Joy would prepare the burial while he made his way back there. 

Reality had caught up again. With all its cruelty and without mercy.  
The darkness and silence in the swamp only added up to his heavy thoughts, not even the city lights of Lumiose were a comfort. In fact, they looked dull and mocking.  
Crowbirb passed by faceless people, their laughter painfully echoing in his head.  
He didn’t need to say anything when he entered the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy wrapped him in a blanket – probably this one was already reserved for his return – thrusted a cup of tea in his hand and then vanished through a door behind the counter where Crowbirb knew lay patients. Or in his case – the dead body of a treasured companion. 

Angry with himself and he punched the numbers into the random number generator and got a 5. Whatever two Pokémon that meant. He still had to Wonder Trade two away before he could receive new ones. Same procedure as always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May your travels to the afterlands be save, Ukai, and hopefully you'll meet Take-chan again.  
> Your enthusiasm lead the team through many hardships. You will be missed. :/
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/as60ijbegpfqyfd/Ukai%20death.JPG?dl=0


End file.
